


rise of a new era

by ambrosegirl717



Series: Dangerous WWE kidnapping [2]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosegirl717/pseuds/ambrosegirl717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book two of dangerous WWE kidnapping<br/>its two year later Ellie is still with Seth and they are married but what happens when Dean is able to get rid of the authority and they give the power to Ellie and she now rules everything and give Dean a piece of it. now Seth and Ellie are the new Stephanie and Hunter will it change things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On May, 28, 2018 Ellie had twins a girl Caitlin Moxley and a boy Joseph Matthew. Two weeks after Dean lost his title he turned good but only Ellie knew about it.  
Dean walked into the authority locker room he looked pissed.  
"When am I gonna get my rematch for the tile that bitch stole from me."  
"Soon but remember you got power and you can what you ever to her." The whole plan was to have Dean do the same thing they did Seth years ago but this time record the whole thing. Dean's theme started to play as he walked to the ring with a mic.  
"We gonna have a little fun so Ellie get your ass down to the ring." Ellie's theme played a she stood on the ramp holding a mic.  
"You want in the ring so you can get revenge on me all because I took your title."  
"What are you scared of what I'm gonna do to you?"  
"Please let's see what happens." Ellie ran to the ring with her eyes locked on Dean. When they got in the ring Kane and Kevin joined them, this was gonna ugly get real fast. Ellie tried to fight them off but it was too much for her. Kane took her by the neck as Kevin set up the table. He threw her into the table but it was too much for Dean to watch.  
"Dean bring her back in the ring." Dean picked her up throwing her ring. Dean picked up a large sheet of glass smashing over her she started to bleed a lot Ellie was still out cold and that worried Dean.  
"Don't just stand there. What are you scared of Ambrose that's she really hurt? Who cared whatever happens to her will happen." Everyone thought that Roman would help but no one came out. When the ring was covered in Ellie's blood they stopped leaving her there in. Dean picked her up carrying her out the ring to his locker room.  
"Ellie wake up." What the fuck did I get myself into? She probably really hurt. Dean thought to himself. Dean put his ear to her mouth but didn't hear her breathing. He turned to her on her side wiping her month. He called over the medics as he just cried Dean was really scared.  
"What wrong?"  
"She's not breathing. Please help her." They started to work on her getting her berating again but  she was still out cold. They rushed her to the hospital as it looked like Dean was about to go crazy. He stormed into authority's locker room he was really pissed.  
"What the fuck guys you're happy with what happened?"  
"She got what she deserved deal with it."  
"What to do be nearly killed in the ring. You guys are going down and everyone will know what you did." Seth drove to the hospital hoping everything was ok. When he got there in rushed to the front desk,  
"Ellie Good was rushed here. What room is she in?"  
"Sir she's being worked on. are you family."  
"Yes her brother." When Colby saw Jon he was pissed.  
"You guys said everything was gonna but ok. Does it look it like? I could have saved her but she said no."  
"It wasn't supposed to be this bad."  
"You could've stopped but you just keep on." Soon the doctor came to waiting room looking at them.  
"You guys Mrs. Good's family?"  
"Yes I'm her husband."  
"She has some broke ribs. She stopped breathing when she choked on her own blood and vomit. She resting but you guys can see her." Jon walked in her room when he saw her he started to cry.  
"Baby I'm so sorry. I never meant for it get out on control. I love you with all my heart." Jon stayed with her all night long waiting for her to wake up around 8am she woke up,  
"It's ok I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean to. I love you Jon."  
"I love you too Ellie."  
2 weeks later on raw  
The authority was no more all the wrestlers wondered who was the GM on raw. Ellie's and Seth joined theme to play as they walked to ring Ellie grabbed the mic as she looked at Seth and the fans.  
"We got some big news. Seth and I are the new GM's and Dean is the CO GM." The fans cheered as she heard Roman's theme play. It had been a year since her and Roman has talked to each other.  
"So you two run everything now?"  
"Yes."  
"You really trust Seth with power."  
"Oh my god this shit again. We're been together for a year and has he done anything no."  
"It's sweet. I'm happy for you."  
"Are you really Roman?" There was a long silence as Ellie and Roman locked eyes. Seth grabbed the mic looking at them.  
"Let's have a match Ellie Rollins vs. Roman Reigns. You can work it out in the ring."  
"I love that idea. I missed having you a friend but after a year things having changed."  
"And you're hung over the wedding."  
"You don't get it. It wasn't about the wedding. You have hated the fact that I was with Seth so much you couldn't be there for me." Did you ever once thing how much you actions hurt me?"

Flashback to the that night

Ellie went to back to her locker room where she just cried soon Seth came to the comfort her.  
"I'm sorry baby. Things will get better." Seth put his arms around her as they kissed. Back in the shield locker room they guys got the talking.  
"Ellie's all mad at me because I didn't come to her wedding. She ending our over friendship after 5 years."  
"She was hurt that her best friend couldn't there for her. I understand you don't like Seth but you couldn't put that aside to do something that would have made her happy and be there for her."  
"Why are you acting like I broke her heart."  
"She was crying and was hurt after you guys stopped being friends."  
"We're done talking about it."  
"Tyson and I quit the shield. Sorry I have stick up for Ellie." Soon after Ellie passed on the message that she quit the shield to. They broke up since there were only 2 members left.  
End of flashback

"I never meant to hurt you like that."  
"Seth did bad things to us but I saw he changed. Why can't you?"  
"Sometime it hard to forget the past. Wish we could be friends. But I can understand if you're not ready.  
"If we do become friends again  You have to be there for me no matter what."  
"Done."   
 Roman got in the ring as he went up  to Ellie giving her hug. By this time the shield was gone for good. That match that Seth mad made would be the main event. Ellie was getting ready for her match. She still couldn’t believe she had all this power. She put on what she always wore to the ring and walked out. When they both got in the ring they locked eyes before the bell rang.

Ellie started out by kicking him in the face, Roman picked some up glass throwing her at. She cried a little bit of pain before she picked a piece of glass cutting his forehead. Soon the match was getting out of head and Ellie was winning.  
“I guess all that anger they had is being shown in the match. I can’t believe that Ellie is over powering Roman.” Ellie got on the top rope flying off the top rope hitting Roman went for the pin getting it,  
“The winner of the match Ellie Rollins.” Ellie took Roman by the hand helping him up they walked off together.

June 15, 2019

It was 10 years since Ellie and Jon met and fell in love. They were gonna renew there wedding vows. This time their kids would be there. Deana was the flower girl and Jonathan the ring bearer.  
Ellie was getting ready as her girlfriend helped her, she out on a long gown with matching shoes. Her veil was a hippie type with flowers. Her hair was in a braid with a flower on the bottom.  
Dean was in all black with black boots. The best men were in gray suits the bridesmaids were in purple dresses.

Crazier by Taylor swift started to play as Ellie walked down the flower path staring at Jon the whole time. When they got together they joined hands.  
“We are joined together to re join Ellie Good and Jonathan Good in holy matrimony. The two have written their own vows.” Jon started off with his vows as he stared in Ellie’s blue eyes.  
“It’s been 10 year since I first met and fell in love with you but I feel  like I loved you my whole life. You mean the world to me and I don’t want to stop loving you. In the 10 years we’ve together you blessed me 5 amazing children. You’re my true love and soulmate. I love you Ellie Lily Good.”  
“I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I feel I’ve loved you my life and couldn’t imagine loving anyone but you. I’m so glad you came into my life and I get to call you all mine.” I love you Jonathan Good till the day I die.” They said their I dos kissing each other. Before going to the wedding party Ellie and Jon changed their clothes. Ellie had on a yellow sundress with boots and Jon was in a gray tank top and jeans. When they got there they took some pics with friends and family. Center of my world started to play as they had their first dance. Ellie told them to cut the music as she sing to him changing around the lyrics.  
“Oh Jon, you’re the center of my world. That place in my universe. To me you’re every dream I dream. The air I breathe, my everything. A ray of sunlight shinin’ down. The point my life revolves around. It’s like I live to love you Jon. You’re the center of my world.” Ellie and Jon kissed as everyone cheered.  
“I love you Jon Moxley.”  
“I love you Ellie Moxley.” Jon took to the mic singing I love you this big as they danced together. Soon Ellie joined in. Roman joked calling them the Tim and Faith of wrestling. Later that night they dropped the kids off at her brother’s house. The two got drunk having some dirty fun. Some what they did they recorded it.  
“10 more years baby.” They toasted their beers together knowing that most of this night they wouldn’t remember. The next morning the both work with hangovers.  
“What happened last night Jon?”  
“After the wedding party we got drunk that all I can remember.” Ellie felt so sick so she put her head in his lap. Her phone went off the sound hurt her head it was Roman.  
“Hi Joe.”  
“I saw the video online. Who you guys are crazy.”  
“What video?”  
“Of last night.” Ellie went on her facebook page and saw the video they shot. It was classic Jon and Ellie joining in having fun. On her facebook she went by only Ellie Lily so much people didn’t know it really her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the past isn't really in the past and friendships are tested. after a fight Ellie finds out who here true friends really are

Raw

Ellie was in the ring she was talking about her and Roman.  
"I'm so glad we made up and his on my team. We'll always be best friends." As she was talking a video appeared on monitor from her wedding night  
That night  
She was backstage talking to her brother about the whole thing.  
"I can't believe after 5 years he did his shit to me. Cesaro is more of true friend then Roman."  
"Shouldn't you hear him out?"  
"I'm long done with that. I really don't care. He was the one that fucked it up not me."  
"You aren't friends?"  
"Don't know don't care."  
After the video went off Ellie heard Roman's theme he looked pissed.  
"What the fuck was that?"  
"It was a year old we're all pissed that night saying things we didn't mean."  
"After 5 years you said Cesaro was a better friend."  
"Once again we're not getting into it."  
"Tell me one thing."  
"What?"  
"You still feel the same way?" Ellie paused for awhile looking at Roman.  
'I'm not gonna answer that. We're friends lets move on."  
"No tell the whole world who's your true friend right here."  
"I have lots of friends I'm not choosing. You're gonna start a fight over something that happened over a year ago." Ellie walked out of the ring backstage to her locker room but Roman followed.  
"God Roman you wanna know the fucking truth. I said when I was hurt and pissed off. What you want to be say that Cesaro is my true friend. That's not the truth but you can believe whatever the fuck you want. I don't fucking care." Roman walked out her locker room he looked pissed and said. Is this friendship all ready over Ellie thought to herself. When Seth came in he noticed she was upset.  
"What wrong baby?"  
"I had a stupid fight with Roman over something that happened over a year ago."  
"Things will work out. You wanna put him in a match?"  
"No that wouldn't slove anything. I don't want to be the one that put people in matches just because they did me wrong." Ellie heard a knock at her door wondering who it was.  
"Who is it?"  
"Roman."  
"Sorry I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Hope you understand."  
"I understand. If you still mad at me for how I acted. I want to make things right."  
"Maybe later."  
"Just want you know I'm sorry." That was no answer back so Roman left. Ellie wasn't sure when she gonna able to talk to Roman. This friendship wasn't really working for her. Ellie walked to the ring but she stood on the ramp with mic.  
"Our main event is gonna Roman Reigns vs. Cesaro anything goes. You can work out your problems in the ring. She heard Roman's theme he walked to the ring passing her with a mic.  
"You sound like Stephanie making matches because you wanna make people pay."  
"That not it. I'm tired of this fighting. I'm done with you and I see why we can't be friends."  
"I see things now. You made it clear. I see where you loyalties lie."  
"I'm choosing any but I know you not gonna see that. Look I have friends and that has nothing to do with you."  
"You've changed you're not the same person I was friends with."  
"No you've changed Roman. I'm not gonna choose between friends but if you can't see that then we have nothing."  
"Isn't that what you're doing."  
"Over a video. I see now you're not really sorry. Roman save it I have nothing more to say to you." Cesaro's theme started to play as he stood on the ramp next to her that made Roman pissed.  
"Look it's your best friend."  
"She's right. Stop trying to make her pay for something that happened over a year ago."  
"Oh yeah of course you've take her side." Roman jumped out of the ring running up the ramp attacking him not stopping. When Ellie saw lots of blood she knew it had to stop.  
"Security come down here." They took him backstage as Ellie look Roman in the eye he looked pissed.  
"I can't fucking believe you Roman. You're lucky I don't have you thrown out. You did this all because you're mad at me."  
"You're acting a bitch." She slapped him across the face Roman could see the anger in her eyes.  
"Get out of my face. You took it too far." Ellie walked away both of them felt like they wanted to kill each other.  
"You should come at me in ring and see what happens."  
"Fine at battleground we'll have a match. Don't think it'll be easy. If you wanna fight don't take out on my friends because you're mad at me got it."  
Smackdown  
Roman and Ellie still hadn't made up seen like it got worse. Backstage Ellie and Roman bumped into each other.  
"You've changed and I don't remember you anymore." Ellie started to walk away ignoring Roman.  
"Oh just walk away you have nothing to say." Ellie turned back to Roman sticking her middle finger at him.  
"Real nice. Don't be like that." Ellie didn't answer back just walked to her locker room. Roman followed her banging on the door.  
"Why are acting like a bitch?"  
"Roman leave me alone if you can do that. Or you can just stand here and push my buttons and see what happens."  
"What are you gonna do have me fucked up in middle of the ring." There was no answer back. Ellie put her mp3 player paying no attention to Roman. Ellie heard Roman's theme as he walked to the ring with mic.  
"Ellie come to the ring I wanna talk to you. Let's settle this right now." Ellie came out standing on the ramp holding a mic she was pissed.  
"Don't you want to end this?"  
"Oh god what do you think I'm being trying to do. But yet you bring it up everytime. If you want to continue its fine but don't drag me into this." Roman looked at her laughing at her.  
"We used to be best friends and now we hate each other."  
"I never said I hated you. I just hate the person you're acting like. Do you hate me?"  
"I could never hate you. Wish it could be like before."  
"I don't know if it can. We need time."  
"We had enough time."  
"It made things worse. You can be really mean sometimes." Roman didn't like it when Ellie said that and made him sad. He didn't know what to say to her. So they just walked away from each other. She went to her lock room where Seth was waiting on her.  
"It looked like hurt his feeling back there."  
"Sometimes the truth hurts. He started it when he wanted to talk about it." She stayed with Seth for whole before going to meet Dean.  
Offstage  
Ellie went their special spot where Jon was waiting her. They laid down the blanket while Jon sung to her. Soon they were making out having "dirty" fun.  
"I love you so much Jon."  
"I love you so much too Ellie." Jon put his on crazier taking her by the hand pulling her in close. They were dancing together as the song played on loop.  
"Wish we could stay like this all night. Too bad we have to go back inside."  
"We could fake sick and we could back to the hotel room to be alone."  
"I love that idea. You fake sick and I'll say I have to take you home. Seth can run things." Ellie went back to her locker room to talk to Seth.  
"Seth you gonna have run things. Dean's not feeling well and I have home with him."  
Hope things get better." They left in her truck going back to the hotel room to be alone.  
Jon put on the song I love you this big taking Ellie by the hand they were dancing. Ellie put her head on his shoulder as he held her tight.  
"I love you Ellie."  
"I love too Jon." Jon slowly kissed Ellie as his lost her blue eyes. The next day Ellie went to the tattoo parlor to update her family tattoo. She has 4 tattoos. She wanted to add her twins name to the family one she had on her arm. Ellie had cherry blossoms covering her long arm scar.  
Onstage Raw  
Ellie's theme started to play she walked to the ring with a mic.  
"There seems be a lot a drama going on. I want to end so this so I'm making a handicap match Romans vs. Ellie vs. Cesaro as the main event. Everyone can get there anger out in the." Before she could finish she heard Roman's theme as her stood on the ramp with a mic as he stared down Ellie.  
"I see what your doing. This sounds like a trap. Team up with your bestie to teach me a lesson."  
"You really believe that. I would never do that. This a fair fight." They both left going backstage. Ellie had no idea what gonna happen next. Ellie went to locker room relax. She had soon falling asleep when she heard a bagging on her door.  
"What."  
"Ellie you have to come out here right now. There's gonna be a huge fight." Ellie ran out she saw Roman and Cesaro.  
"So you decided that you and Ellie would fuck me in the match to get back at me."  
"I would never do that. I have no idea what you talking about."  
"That right play dumb because you'll always take her side." Roman punched Cesaro down kicking him the stomach. He picked up some glass cutting him a couple times. Roman picked him up and threw him into some metal pipes.  
"Security come here. They come holding roman back as she checked on Cesaro bring him to her locker room.  
"Pack up your bags I'm throwing you on the building. Get out of my face."  
"Fuck you Ellie. Seriously fuck you." Roman wanted to come at her but couldn't. Ellie did answer him she went to her locker room. When she got there he was awake but all bloody and bruised.  
"How do you feel?"  
"I'm in pain but I'll deal. What was that about?"  
"He thought that match I made was trap."  
"You could never do that."  
"He's really mad at me because I threw him out of the building for what he did to you. He wanted to come after me too but couldn't." Ellie started to remember when they were in the shield when her and Roman were best friends.  
Flashback to 2012  
Ellie was still the newest member of the shield. One night during a tag match between Roman and Dean vs. Randy and the big show. While Dean and Randy were fighting the big show come at Ellie picking her for a chokeslam Roman speared him.  
“Don’t worry Ellie I’ll have your back.” After that night Ellie and Roman became best friends. He always had her back when Seth couldn’t.  
End of flashback  
Ellie got ready to leave changing her clothes waiting for Dean. When she walked outside Roman was waiting her they started to fight.  
“What the fuck did you wait out here all night for me? I don’t wanna fight.”  
“Fine walk away. Don’t you want to get back at me for hurting your best friend?”  
“I’m going home.”  
“I guess the hardcore princess or wait it was Moxley’s hardcore princess is no more.” Ellie put her bags in her truck. Ellie got on the bed of her truck hitting Roman hard as he just lay here. Ellie scraped her hand when she did that and was bleeding but she didn’t care. Soon Roman got up stumbling around like he was dizzy. Ellie took him the hand swinging into the wall that knocked him out.  
“Don’t mess with me.” Soon Dean showed up wondering what happened.  
“What happened?”  
“I got in a fight with Roman but I won. Dean noticed she was bleeding.  
“Your hand what did you do?”  
“I just scraped that it. Don’t worry.” Jon drove home when they got there he bandaged up her hand.  
“Did it hurt baby?”  
“No it would have just slowed me down.”  
7/28/2019 Battleground  
The match between Roman and Ellie were changed to a 3 way match Roman vs. Ellie vs. Cesaro in a hardcore fall count anywhere in a parking lot match. This was Ellie’s type of match. Before the match Roman came up to her.  
“Why did you change the match at the last moment? Let me guess it’s a set up.”  
“I just thought we can all work out our problems in the ring. But if you think its trap go ahead I really don’t care.” Ellie was in her locker getting ready when Dean came in they got to talking.  
“Wish you luck Ellie. Roman didn’t like the new match?”  
“No he believes it’s a trap. Like I really do that to him. But I don’t care I just all this to be over with.”  
“Hopefully this ends tonight.”  
“Me too. I have to go.” Ellie wanted to kiss him but the cameras were on so she just winked and smiled at him  
They all joined in the parking lot staring down each other. Roman shot both of them dirty looks. The guys started up off Roman kept slamming Cesaro in the side of the building. Ellie picked up some glass breaking it over Roman he started to bleed. He picked piece of glass cutting up Ellie’s forehead. Ellie got up on the bed of her truck jumping off to kick Roman, he caught her he threw her hard into the building before hitting her face on the concrete. Roman saw her laying here motionless covered in blood he ran over to her. Cesaro pushed him away from trying her pick her.  
“This is all your fault. You can’t look like her hero. I won’t let you.”  
“It was an accident. What you think really I’d hurt her like this.” Roman and Cesaro keep on fighting forgetting that Ellie was laying her, Tyson picked her up carrying her inside to her locker room  
“She looks like she needs to go the hospital. She hit her head really hard.” They wiped off all the blood. Luckily she didn’t cut her head for the fall.  
“Baby wake up.” Shortly after that Ellie woke up she tried to get up but fell in Tyson’s arms.  
“What happened?”  
“In the match Roman threw you hard in the building causing to hit your head really hard.”  
“Where are the guys?”  
“Still fighting."  
“Did they notice I was hurt?”  
“They fought over to who was gonna save but then were too consumed with fighting each other to care about you.”  
“Thank you for being there me Tyson. When the fight is over bring Cesaro here.” 20 minutes later he came to her locker room wondering what she wanted.  
“What’s wrong Ellie?”  
“What do think is wrong.? He knew what she talking about her accident.  
“How are you doing?”  
“Like you care.”  
“What you mean?”  
“You were too busy fighting Roman to care about getting me help. I can’t believe you fought over who was gonna save me?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Save it. What would you have done if Tyson wasn’t there to save me?” He wasn’t sure what he could say to make things better.  
“I messed up. I’m sorry.”  
“No shit. Look I’m done with you guys. You only care about fight over something that happened a year ago.”  
“Don’t do this Ellie.”  
“Get out my face. We’re longer friends. I thought at least you'd have my back but you’re just as bad as Roman. When your done with the childish fighting come find me but till then we through.”  
“You started this when you made the match. So don’t blame me because shit went down. Well bye." Ellie didn’t say a word back. She felt bad for what happened but she knew was the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Ellie thinks the love of her life just has a bug but what happens when things take turn for the worst. one night everything is Ellie's life falls a part around her does she have it takes hold it together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this a really sad chapter  
> chapter songs
> 
> going under by evanescence
> 
> full of grace by sarah mclachlan
> 
> bring on the rain by jo dee messina

2 weeks later

Things didn't seem to get better just worse. During a match on raw between Roman and Cesaro took a bad turn. Cesaro placed 2 sheets of glass on the announce table. He picked up Roman going in for the swing. It lasted for 10 before he threw Roman on the announce table. The whole thing fell apart as Roman lay there motionless. Cesaro got out of the ring to do more damage but was too dizzy. He tripped on the glass soon there was blood everywhere. He stood on the announce table picking up Roman till the room started to spin. Cesaro hit his head hard on the steel steps before falling on the ground. The top step was covered in blood. Ellie was with Dean at their spot when Kevin came running to her.

"Ellie you have to get back in side."

"What happened?"

"Roman and Cesaro need medial attention right now. Ellie got the medics as she rushed to the ring. When she got in the ring Ellie was in shock at what she saw. They got them on stretchers as everyone looked at Ellie to say something but she in shock. As the wheeled Cesaro off his blood got on her foot all she could do was cry. She ran backstage Ellie saw Roman was awake.

"Roman oh my god you're ok." She gave him a big hug.

"I'm in pain all over. I feel like wanna lie down." 

"I thought you were really hurt." She heard the sound of the ambulance siren meaning Cesaro wasn't as lucky. Ellie went to find Dean.

"I have to go to the hospital to see if everything is ok. I can come back for you."

"You go I have a match anyway." She kissed Dean before driving to the hospital when she got there she asked for his room. When she went into Cesaro's room she saw the bandage on his head.

"I hope yore ok. I came the moment things went bad. Sorry for not being there."

"Ellie is that you?"

"Yes."

"Don't be sorry this had nothing to do with you."

"I'm to see you won't hurt really bad."

"I've seen you in worse situations. I'm glad you come to see me. How's Roman?"

"He's fine." They two hugged before Ellie took off.

"Wait do me a favor."

"Tell Tyson I'm in hospital thing aren't as bad as they look." Ellie drove back to the arena glad things turned ok. Her theme started to play as she walked to the ring holding a mic to address the crowd.

"I want to address what happened in the ring during that match. Roman woke up backstage. Cesaro is in the hospital but doing great. I'm relieved everything turned out ok.

3 day later Smackdown

Cesaro wasn't coming back for another week. Backstage Ellie and Roman bumped into each other.

"After Monday night how are thing between us?"

"I don't know yet."

"The way you acted you sounded like we're friends again."

"We may not be friends but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you. No matter what happens I'm always gonna care about you." Roman smiled at her feeling like she back the way she was.

"What you did on Monday night meant a lot to me. Later I saw how cried over the incidence."

"It got too real for me out there. I couldn't hold it anymore after that." It seem like it was before all fighting but Ellie wasn't ready yet to test the friendship again.

Raw

Ellie was the only GM since Seth couldn't make it. In the middle of show Ellie walked out Dean was on the blanket sleeping. When she went up to he was sweating and really pale.

"Jon are you ok?" there was no answer so she shook him. He woke up looking at her like he was in daze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jon are you ok?"

"I just felt really tired so I lied down." Ellie went to him when she touched his forehead it really hot.

"You're burning up. You're not fine." She helped him in back to her locker room she put him on couch as she to the bathroom to get a cool rag. Jon looked like he was gonna be sick.

"How long have to been like this?"

"It's just a fever don't make a big deal out of it."

"I'm worried. We should check how high it is." Ellie walked out the medics to get a thermometer when she checked his temperature it was 103 that made her even more worried.

"You need to go the hospital."

"It just a fever." As she was talking to Jon she heard a fight going on. She ran out to wondering what was going on it was Roman and Cesaro. I'm not dealing with this tonight Ellie thought. She tried to stop it but it got worse. Cesaro picked her up swinging her into the wall. Ellie lay there for a couple of minutes before getting up. When she went to her looker room she heard Jon being sick before passing out. Ellie hurt all over having to lie down she called Kevin in.

"I need your help. Go in the bathroom and check on Dean."

"Sure. How are you doing?"

"I'm pain but I care more about how Dean is doing." Kevin into the bathroom Dean was lying on the floor not moving.

"Dean wake up." He picked him up carrying him out. When Ellie saw him she started to cry knowing something was really wrong. Ellie tried to get up but it hurt too much when she tried to walk she fell.

"Ellie how are you gonna take Dean to the hospital when you can barley stand up? You need help too."

"Dean's more important. Go get to Zack Ryder tell him to meet us in the parking lot. Help me get to the truck." Kevin picked up Dean while Ellie held on to him he helped Ellie in the truck Dean lay on her lap. Zack was gonna drive them.

"One more thing I need to address the fans get Renee out here." Soon Renee came out to the truck.

"I'm leaving Randy and Kevin in charge for one night because I have a emergency to take care of. The main event is a steel cage match Roman and Cesaro now you can do whatever you want. Cesaro you also have a match that starts now against Bray." As they were driving to the hospital she made sure Jon was still breathing. Ellie started to cry she was scared.

"Don't worry Jon will be fine you look like you need help."

"My back is killing me I think I hurt my ankle." When they to there Zach ran inside to get some help,

"We need help my friend is really sick and hasn't woken up in awhile. My sister hurt her ankle." They wheeled away them from each as she went to x-ray as Ellie was being looked at the doctor came up to Matt wondering what wrong with Jon.

"How long has been like that?"

"I don't know. My sister knows what happened she's his wife. Is he really sick?"

"His fever is dangerous high. Ellie was wheeled to the bed next to him just as everything got bad. Jon started to have a really bad seizure as the machines beeped.

"What's wrong?"

"He stopped breathing." Ellie screamed she held his hand before she was wheeled out the room. Ellie felt her whole world was falling apart.

"Please someone tell what is going." She could hear them talking. It seemed like forever before the doctor came out.

"The fever got so high causing his body to go into shock. We need to get the fever down or things could get really bad. What happened to him earlier?"

"He was sweating acting like he was confused. When I noticed he was burning up I checked his temperature was 103. Later he started to throw up a couple of times before he passed out."

"How long had he been sick for?"

"I don't know. He seemed fine earlier in the day. Can I see him?"

"Sure." They were wheeled her back in the room. He was hooked to more things he looked horrible.

"I love you so much Jon. I need you in my life. Please get better." Ellie looked over at his monitor when she saw how high his temperature she was in shock.

She stayed there all high before going back to the hotel room the next day. Her phone was going off it was her friends but she was in no mood to talk to anyone. She took a shower changing her clothes. She turned on her lap top putting on facebook going through her old pic of them as she started to cry.

3 days later

Jon was still in the hospital getting better even though he hasn't woken up yet. Ellie decided to go to Smackdown to get her mind of the bad things. Ellie kicked off the show she walked to the ring holding a mic.

"Last Monday night Dean caught a bad case of the flu I had to go home with him. Also I was hurt and had to rest Dean is still sick when he feels better he'll be back." She went backstage Roman pulled her out to the parking lot to talk.

"What happened? I've been trying to teach since Tuesday."

"Jon had a dangerously high fever that caused him to go in a coma."

"I don't know it was that bad. Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yes don't worry. His body just need to time to heal." When Ellie went back inside she ran into Cesaro he looked pissed.

"You're nothing but a conniving little bitch. I thought you were better that." he slapped her really hard across the face.

"What is your problem?"

"You're my problem. You fucked me over in the ring. What did I do you?"

"Threw me into the wall with the swing thing."

"That was you. I'm sorry. That still no excuse for you to that."

"I wasn't thinking straight when the shit was going on. I never meant to do that on purpose it just slipped out." She slapped back soon the two of them started fighting really bad. Ellie picked up on some glass cutting him bad. He threw Ellie off of him kicking her in the face. Soon they had to get Roman and Kevin to hold them back. Back in Ellie's locker room her phone was going off like crazy so Seth answered it.

"Hello."

"Is this Jonathan's Good wife?"

"She's not here can I take a message?"

"Tell her to come to the hospital he had a relapse." Seth ran out to find Ellie who still was fighting Cesaro.

"Ellie you have to get the hospital right now." Ellie stood there in shock ignoring everyone around her before dropping her knees.

"Ellie are you ok?" Kevin got in her face but she didn't answer. Ellie was crying she didn't know what to do. Kevin went to her locker room to her stuff. He took Ellie by the hand as they got in her truck. He drove her to the hospital when they got there the doctor came up to her.

"Mrs. Good he had 2 bad seizures causing him to stop breathing we had to help him breathe."

"Is he dying?"

"He needs to wake up but now things looked bad." Ellie screamed really loud before collapsing on the ground. When she came too she walked in his hospital room. Ellie couldn't believe what she saw he didn't look like himself. She just hit her knees and started to pray.

 

"Dear lord you have to make him pull through if not me then for his children. You can't take him from me yet. I've only had 10 years that's not enough time. I'll do anything if he would pull through. Oh Jon don't leave you're my whole world." Kevin looked in at her when he saw Jon he knew it was bad.

"What I'm I supposed to our kids. They can't lose there father. Don't go. I love you so much Jon." She went to up him kissing his forehead holding his hand. She started to sing crazier to him hoping that would help. Kevin walked in he held her hand.

"Everything is gonna work out."

"How do you how? I thought he just had bug. Now he's lying there close to death. My world is falling apart." He put his arm around hugging her as she just cried. Soon the monitor made that horrible beeping sound Kevin rushed out.

"We need help in here now." The nurses and the doctored came in noticed that Jon had crashed.

"Code blue." When Ellie heard that she knew it was bad. They started to work on him when a nurse came to her.

"Mrs. you have to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ellie felt her body go numb feeling like she was going to throw up. They worked for a while Ellie just watched not knowing what do so she just prayed.

"Please god I'm begging you don't take him out his world. This can't be the end. I need him and my kids need him here." Finally she walked out the room feeling worse just couldn't watch anymore of it. Kevin didn't know what to say to as she looked like she trying hold everything together. Ellie turned to Kevin she looked out of it.

"Take my phone and call the contact brother tell him to come here. He called her brother but he was worried about her. An hour later they came out Ellie thought the worse.

"We have good and bad news."

"Tell me."

"We were able to save him and he's stable. The bad news is if he doesn't wake in a couple of days we don't know if he will."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure." She walked to his hospital room going up to him and she started to talk to him.

"Jon you have to wake up. You're a strong fighter. I know you can beat this." Soon Matt showed up and she run into his arms.

"What happened?"  
"Jon nearly died." Ellie walked back into Jon's room pulling a chair next to him. She stayed up all night too afraid too sleep. The next day Roman showed up to make sure Ellie was ok.

"I heard what happened I'm sorry. Have you slept yet?"

"No."

"You should go home to sleep and change your clothes."  
"I'm afraid."

"Ellie you need to take a break of all this. I'll stay with you."

"Fine I'll go." She gave him one last kiss. They went back to her hotel room and she just feel asleep. As she sleeping she started to scream so Roman held her till she stopped. Around 3pm she woke up going to take a shower then changing her clothes.

"Ellie how come you screamed in your sleep?'

"I had a bad dream about Jon."

"I know things are bad but everything is gonna work out." Roman stayed with her till Sunday night then he had to leave for Raw.

"I have to leave you go catch a plane so I can make Raw. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes. I want to come."

"Ellie you have stay with Jon. You need to time to deal." After Roman left she went on her facebook to see what was going on. On some wrestling pages people were saying Dean was dead that he died Thursday or Dean is dying and the WWE is covering up. That made Ellie mad and upset so she logged out closing her laptop.

Monday night Ellie turned on Raw Seth started out the show talking about what happened on Smackdown and why Ellie wasn't there.

"Ellie is dealing with family emergency. We don't know when she'll be back." It had been one week since Jon was in the hospital. Ellie had gone back to by his side. Ellie held his hand and talked to him some more.

"Jon you really need to wake up. The longer you stay like this I'm afraid you won't wake up. I love you so much Jon" she felt someone grab her hand it was Jon. She saw him open his eyes looking like he didn't know where he was." Ellie ran out of the room to the get the doctor he rushed into the room.

"He's awake." The nurses came into the room taking what he had helping him breathe.

"Mr. Good do you know here you are?"

"The hospital. What happened?"

"You got a really sick with a bad fever that almost killed you.'

"How long have I been here?"

"A week." The doctor checked him over to make sure he was better and wouldn't relapse.  
"When can he go home?"

"We gonna monitor him for 24 hours. He should be able to home the next day." Wednesday morning Jon was finally being discharged from the hospital. He had to use a wheelchair since he couldn't walk. As they were driving back to the hotel they started to talk.

"Jon do remember anything from the day you sick?"  
"Yes."

"How long were you feeling sick that day?"

"I remember walking up feeling like I was sick but brushed it off a small stomach ache. Later I started to feel run down and not myself."

"Why didn't you tell what was going on?"

"I thought I could sleep it off."

"I'm just relieved that everything turned out to be ok. Do you feel anything different."

"My throat really hurts but other that I'm fine." When they got to the hotel room they lay in each other while Jon started to sing to her. After he was finished singing she pulled a video camera filming them together.

"This is love of my life. I almost lose you but that not happened again."

"I'm not going anywhere baby promise you that. I love her the first moment I saw her. One more thing I'm not fucking dead."

 

A week later

Ellie and Dean returned back to the raw ever thought Dean wasn't medically clear yet. Ellie started off the show.

"It's great to be back I missed you all. Dean's much better but can't wrestle for another week. The main event is me vs. Cesaro in no holds bard match." After she said she heard Cesaro's theme he stood on the ramp with a mic.

"What is it all about destroying me in the ring? You going down the next time you're in the swing you won't get up so easy."

"You think I'm of your little move. You be the one who will be sorry."

"What you gonna run of like did last time you can't handle it." The crowed started to boo after he said and chant that really messed up at him.

It was the main event both of their themes started to play they met in the ring. Ellie started their match by kicking him in the face but he grabbed her foot throwing hard on the mat. She climbed out of the ring getting some glass putting in the middle of the ring. Ellie grabbed Cesaro going to the top rope before she pushing him on to the glass. He picked her up for the swing. He swung Ellie hard out the ring. She was out cold but that stop him for digging barbed wire in her forehead and back. Soon she woke up taking the barbed wire putting it to his neck coking him they got back in the ring. She was still choking him when she went for the dirty deeds.

"The winner of this match Ellie Rollins." Cesaro got up getting behind her but she turned around punching him hard he was out cold as blood poured from his nose.

Ellie walked backstage she felt a sharp pain coming from her back she could feel blood running down her back. She walked back to her locker room.

"Seth check my back and tell me why I'm in pain." When he looked he was in shock of what he saw.

"You have a big of piece of barbed wire sticking of your back. You didn't feel any this during your match?"

"No." Seth pulled it out then he bandaged up her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when old friends re-enter the picture and old friends are pushed to the side. words are said which a huge fight will things be the same or are things premattely broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs
> 
> fighter by christina aguilera
> 
> all about us by T.A.T.U
> 
> fight song by rachel platten

A month later

Everything was back to normal. Ellie lost her championship to Ryback. Seth and Ellie beat the new day to be the new tag team champs at summerslam 8/25/19.

Raw

Seth and Ellie started out Raw. When they came out they were matching outfits. Seth was in a white tank top and white jeans and Ellie was in a short white with dress with matching boots.

"You guys are looking at the new tag team champs Team Rollins. I'm so I happy I won them with my baby." Seth took Ellie by the hand kissing her. Ellie and Seth both held the championships. They soon heard Roman's he stood in the ramp with a mic starting Ellie down.

"Now you really changed. So it all about looking like Seth now. This isn't you. What did Seth told you to?"

"It always about how I changed but you can't see that you the only one who really changed. I can make my up my own mind. I don't need anyone to dress me. You're just jealous that I had more titles then you did."

"That low. You've turned into Seth. I thought better from you." They laughed at as Seth grabbed the mic looking Roman.

"Your problem is all your friends turned their back on you and you lost your girl to your former friend."

"I have Dean."

"You really want to see where his loyalties lie. He'll always choose Ellie but you always ready knew that. You still have a shred of hope that he'll come back and re join the shield with you." Roman looked at Ellie for her to stop Seth.

"How dare you interrupt our celebration all because you hate the way I look? What you want some match. We'll fight you if you find an opponent and don't say Cesaro he hates you."

"Cesaro was right when he called a conniving little bitch. You and Seth act all innocent and good but your nothing but assholes."

"Like I care what you think. I got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Remember when the shield broke and Neville had your back. Well he's on our team now and thinks the same person I always was."

"I'm gonna start my own group and I'll take you down."

"Go ahead it won't change anything."

"One day Dean will see the real you and abandon you." Dean's theme started play he walked to the ring he looked pissed.

"Roman the way you're talking about Ellie makes me not wanna have anything to do you. So what if you don't like her fine but don't call her a bitch."

"Dean you really believe that she's the same good girl?"

"I don't have answer that. You just hate it that joined her team leaving you alone."

"The moment Sami came in the WWE you forget me and rejoined up together.

"He respects my friends and Roman get over it."

Flashback 2 months earlier

Dean was in the ring when he heard a familiar theme that's when saw Sami Callahan walk to the ring.

"We got big news the switchblade conspiracy is back. You better not try to cross us or we'll show you how sorry you'll be."

"Also if you try to mess with our friend Ellie we'll make pay because she's our hardcore queen. She better stronger and better then most of back there." Sami spit at the camera before him and Dean walked out of the ring. Later Dean and Roman bumped into each other backstage he didn't seem happy.

"What is this a hardcore reunion? Are we no longer a team?" There was a long pause Roman felt like he already knew the answer.

"You called me your brother and we were family. I see who your true family really is. Have a nice a life." As Roman was walking to locker room he heard a voice over the monitor.

"Roman now you're alone like I said anyone but you anyone but you Roman. Your own brother decided to stray away to join his true family. Do think he'll come back with your wife. She decided to stray away to have power. How does it feel to be alone? Remember I'll make sure you have nothing. I wonder what chances she'll give me." The video went off Roman wished by now he could leave him alone. He wonder where Ellie's loyalties lie was she with him?

Smackdown

Roman came to the ring he wanted to address Bray. Before he could get out a sentence another video came on.

"Roman if we come to the ring and attack you will anyone come to save you. Oh wait you drove all your friends away. You couldn't have Ellie by your side who used to always have your back. Why did she stop talking to you and walked away? It was because jealously pushed her way. Does she even like you anymore or are you just a memory? Ellie has everything and you have nothing. Where you be if you still had friends? Anyone but you anyone but you Roman."

"I bet you think you're getting in my hand think again. Ellie do you find this funny? Come out and say this to my face." He heard Ellie's theme as she stood on the ramp with mic.

"I bet you want me to make a match between you and bray. That would be too easy let's see where this goes." Roman mumbled bitch under this breath.

"Speak up I can't hear you. I'm a what now. You want Bray to those things to your face but you can't me a bitch to my face. What are scared I'll put you in a match?"

End of flashback

In her locker room Ellie was talking about the old days.

"You guys should go back being Ellie and Jon Moxley. I remember when you guys used to be untouchable. I bet everyone would be scared. You guys did the best promos."

"Maybe I can make that happened. It would be cool with the Moxleys being back."

"People would be scared of you too. Ellie even Dean sometimes would be scared of you. Remember that night you go Dean good."

Flashback to CZW

Ellie and Jon were gonna fight in tag match. Before the match Jon was off getting drunk. Ellie was getting dress in black shirt and jeans. She didn't bother to wear shoes. When she saw Jon was wearing just jeans stumbling around.

"Are you ok to go out there?" There was no answer but they walked out to the ring.

"Coming to the ring the Moxleys." Ellie started things off she was winning till Jon bumped into here the ref said it was legal. He stumbled around trying to see straight. We gonna lose now Ellie thought. Jon started to fight really good before thrown out the ring. Ellie went for the tag was able to win the match. Jon got back in the ring he didn't like right. He turned to Ellie and threw up twice. Ellie screamed she looked at Jon like she was pissed.

"That is fucking sick and it fucking smells. You're going down."

"Baby I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"I don't care." She went up to Jon punching him the face. Ellie's feet slipped she fell on the glass her legs and feet were all bloody. Ellie grabbed him by throat as she got some barb wire wrapping around his head.

"Get the fuck off of me. You wanna play dirty then let's play." They fought till the ring was covered in blood. They got back to the locker room Ellie took a long shower changing her clothes. When she came out he kissed her long and hard.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

 

Jon walked backstage to their locker room when he opened the door Ellie was pissed pushing him out.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You don't understand. I'm sorry."

"Oh you want me to forgive you. Get the fuck out my face." Ellie went back in picking up a chair throwing at his head.

"Don't do this."

"What a start a fight. Let's fight Jon." The two of them started to fight Jon picked up a fork digging in her forehead. She took his arm swinging him to the wall. Ellie picked up a beer bottle throwing at his head a piece hit his head and back. The two were bleeding about the time Sami saw everything. Sami got behind Ellie holding her down.

"Get the fuck out off me Sami. I'm gonna fucking kill you and I'm not kidding Jon." Jon walked up to Ellie slapping her across the face laughing in her face with an evil look in his eye.

"Oh too bad you can't come after me. I have the upper hand. What you gonna do about that honey?"

"Let me go Sami. This is my fight. You'll be fucking sorry if don't let me go I'm not playing."

"You look so cute when you're angry."

"You haven't seen me angry. You won't think its cute when I fuck you up. I don't care what happened."

Oh baby when we're good, you know we're great  
But there's too much bad for us to think 

Ellie knocked out Sami before jumping Jon. They started to use to use whatever they could find to fight with. Ellie picked up a belt wrapping around Jon's neck pulling it tightly. They fight went on for an hour till they both passed out to lack of blood. They woke up in the hospital next to each other.

"What happened last night baby?"

"We had a big fight that all I know."

"I never saw a girl fight that before I like that about you."

2 days later

"Did the team The Moxleys broke up? The last time we saw them Ellie was really beating up on Jon. I wonder what will happen between them tonight?" Ellie walked in first they went up to her to get an interview from her.

"Mrs. Moxley after what happened Monday has anything changed between you and Jon?"

"I don't care what happens. At least Jon knows not to with fuck me. He started it and if he wanted end it fine be it." Ellie walked away to her locker room when she got in she saw Sami.

"Sorry about Monday I just want to fight Jon. I understand you were trying to help things so we couldn't fight."

"I saw you after the fight you guys bring the worse of each other." Jon soon entered looking at Ellie with a dirty look.

"You still wanna kill me or did you get enough of that Monday night?"

"Don't start with me Jon. If you looking for a fight I'll give you one if not back off."

"What's your god damn problem honey?"

"We're supposed be a fucking team but you act like I don't mean anything to you. I wanna know where we stand because I don't know need you dragging me down."

"You're my fucking girl I love you. Don't take this shit so personal. If I didn't need you believe you'll figure it out real fast. What are trying you prove better then me?"

"Oh how sweet. Right now I need a break from you." Jon walked out before he stuck his middle finger at her before slamming the door.

"Fuck you too Jon." Sami saw the crazed look in her eyes like she really pissed about to lose it. 20 minutes Jon came back in the locker room Ellie stared him down like she was still pissed off at him.

"Can we talk?" Ellie didn't answer him she just turned her back on him

"You know I care about you right. If you don't want see that then I'm done with you. I know your mad at me but shut me out forever. I know I love you."

"I still love you that will never change. Just don't do that again or it'll be worse."

"I won't." He saw it in eyes she wasn't kidding. Sami was glad that they made up. They came out locker holding hands.

"The Moxleys are a team again and are back together."

Flashback to FCW 2011

Ellie was now called Ellie Ambrose and Jon was now Dean Ambrose.

One night when she alone because Jon couldn't make she started to feel lonely since she didn't know anyone where. A guy with long black hair came up to her backstage.

"Hi I'm Joe you're the new girl Ellie?"

"Yeah. Nice too meet you."

"Where is your best friend Jon?"

"He's sick." He noticed the big ring on her left hand.

"Beautiful ring. Are you engaged?"

"Yes 3 weeks."

They walked for some more becoming instead friends. They exchanged phone numbers.

Ellie's first storyline line was feuding with Seth Rollins who was the champ. She gonna fight him for his title. Offstage Colby fell for her instantly. One night he wanted to ask her out. He saw Jon walk up to Ellie putting his arm around her kissing her. He decided to be her friend if he couldn't have her. He's so lucky to have her Colby thought. 2 days later they ran into each other.

"Hi Ellie your looking really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Colby. That's sweet."

"How long have been with Jon?"

"2 years." 

 

Onstage

Seth was in the ring talking about being champ and who could beat him. Ellie's theme started to play holding a mic.

"I wanna a chance to beat you and become champ."

"Why should I give you a chance? All you do is follow Dean around to the ring. I'd hurt you if we got in the ring together."

"I'm very tough I think it would be the other way around. You think so big let's a have a match tonight I'll show you who's the best."

Later that night it was her first match. She was ready to show Seth who was better. Dean came to the ring with her. Half way through the match he knew she was the real deal. She won the match.

"The winner of this match Ellie Ambrose." The next PPV she fought Seth for his title and won.

End of flashback

Ellie heard a knock at her door she walked to her door.

"Who is it?"  
"Roman."

"What so can talk about me like dog? I'm busy."

"Too busy making up for lost time to care about others."

"What I can't talk to my old friends. I don't know what is your fucking problem but it has to stop."

"Just listen to yourself. The old you would've cared." There was no answer she started to talk with her friends again.

"Just tune me out because I don't mean anything to you. Well fuck you Ellie." As Roman was walking away from Ellie's locker room he heard a voice

"Roman I see you want things back to the way were before. But you're all alone. You hate it that Dean Ellie are with their old friend. You got to face the fact Ellie isn't coming back to you its sad watching you try." Bray laughed when he said that. "You'll never compete with Sami because they choose him.The video cut off he couldn't feel like the video got to him.Roman's theme started to play he walked to the ring he was pissed.

 

"Ellie we need to talk. I don't care if you don't wanna talk. Get your ass down here now." Roman heard her theme play she stood on the ramp with Sami and Dean.

"Who the fuck do you think you are barking orders at me? The last time I checked I make the orders around her."

"Why are being like this. Do you even care what you left behind?"

"You think I'm a bitch you haven't seen me like that yet. If you want a bitch I'll give you one. Do you remember why I stop talking to you and it had nothing to do with Sami?"

"Blame it all on me like you had nothing to do with it. Tell me one thing do I mean anything to you?"

"Yes Roman you do." As she said that a video came on the monitor.

"Ellie isn't that sweet. If that was true why is he all alone? You act all you have it all but we saw you when your world came down around you. Without Dean you'd have nothing. Before Dean won't you with Sami?" Bray and Luke started laughing at her. Ellie shot them a mean look.

"Don't fuck me Wyatt. Cut all this creepy shit out. You can't get my head. I don't have to fucking answer to you. What I do is none of your fucking business."

"Does Dean know about the Sami thing? Should we ask him about it and see what he thinks about it. You act all innocent but you've done things you like to take back. If Dean wasn't in the picture where would Sami be? You're so tough but inside you're really hurting."

"Keep going when I find you I'll fuck you up myself. You don't want to see my angry. My life, my choices are none's business but my own. You want to continue go ahead no one cares."

"One more thing what would do if Dean wasn't part of your life? Would you still by tough one or would we see a scared little girl." The video went over Ellie had a crazed look in her eyes like she ready to fight.

"You ok?"

"He's going fucking down. He can't get away with this"

"We'll help you."

"I'm making a match Brock Lensar vs. Bray Wyatt anything goes." Ellie walked backstage looking for Seth but didn't find him. She ran to her locker room locking the door and she just cried. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Roman."

"I want to be alone."

"You don't sound ok. Please let me in." she opened the door he could see the tears in her eyes. He held her tight as she just cried.

"Thanks you being there."

"What happened?"

"He got to personal. Said things I can't talk about. Sorry about everything. Friends again?"

"Friends."

"You should get to know Sami he's really cool."

"So what he was saying about Sami true?"

"Yes but I'm not going into details. What happened it's nothing like he's making it to be." Ellie walked out of her locker room that when she ran into Bray. They locked eyes giving dirty looks.

"Did I make you cry too bad. I guess you can't handle the truth."

"Don't fuck me." Ellie jumped him the two were soon fighting backstage. He went to get up Ellie picked up a glass bottle throwing it at him cutting him before knocking him out.

"How does it feel? Oh did cause you to bleed. You say I only act touch. Don't fuck with Moxley's hardcore princess. Once I start I don't stop. Anyone but you anyone but you Bray." Everyone looked at her knowing how tough she really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when the storylines cross the line when they talk about stuff that too personal. friendships mend as others break up. sometimes stuff happen your not planed for and what happens when you force to make decisions that change your who life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs 
> 
> going under evanescence

A week later

Ellie was in the ring with her friends holding a mic.

"Roman I made up and are friends. I know it took time but we were able to forget the past." A video came on the monitor what the fuck is now Ellie thought

"Out of the blue you two made up like everything is forgiven. So Roman you don't care anymore that she left you alone and treated you like you didn't mean shit to her? You guys really sure everything is really in the past? It looks like nothing can come between you and Dean but there was a time you guys hate each other."

"Don't fucking bring Dean into your sick game. You don't know a damn thing so stop bringing the past."

"Who means more to you Sami or Roman? Don't try to act like you don't have answer to that question. I know where your loyalties lie but you should tell everyone."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing. You wanna see Roman and I hate each other again for your sick game. I'm done." Ellie dropped her mic walking out of the ring backstage. She walked out to the parking lot to be with Jon. She sat in his lap white he held tight kissing her,

"I love you Ellie. You look like you wanna scream. You can stay here as long as you want to."

"I love you too Jon." I do wanna scream. This whole Bray thing is racking my brain." Jon started to sing strip it down to her she joined in as they recorded on her phone. 10 minutes she walked back in going to back to locker room. Before she got there a video came on the monitor

"Ellie know your little secret that the fans don't know about you how about you sing something for me. I heard you sound like Carrie Underwood. I know you hate the fact you and Dean can't play a couple onstage. If you had to chose for real would you chose Dean or Seth? I see how you look at Seth it doesn't look you're playing." Ellie walked away but that didn't seem to shut him up.

"What are you afraid if you say Seth because Dean would walk out of your life? Your biggest fear is losing Dean because you can't live your life without him. You write about this all time in your little song journal. It's dark and romantic."

"How the fuck did you get it. You've gone way too far reading my personal thoughts. Give it back or you'll be fucking sorry."

"I wonder what people would feel about you if they heard some of the songs in there. Do you dare me to read a part?" Bray laughed at her making his creepy face.

"You want into my locker room in my fucking bag to steal it. That low to go through my personal stuff just to destroy me. Tell me one thing. My journal had a lock on it and I hold the key. How did you fucking open it?"

"Luke picked it believe me took some time but it worth it to read it. We gonna destroy you. Once we do that one will think you're so good anymore. Even thought when with Seth you act like power hungry bitch. You better play nice or we'll read your lyrics to the world."

"You think I'm scared of you. No one will take any of that stuff for real. Just remember I'm the boss so you the one who should watch their backs." She walked to the locker room where she saw her bag dumped on the couch. Ellie had enough she stormed to the ring she was pissed.

"I'm done with your fucking games. Get your ass down to the ring Wyatt, lets little this right here right now. Just so you think I'm not playing either you come by yourself or I'll drag you to the ring myself." It went dark she the lights he walked to the ring with Luke Harper by his side when got in the ring the two locked eyes.

"Where is your back up?"

"I don't need anyone I can do this by myself. I want my journal back. If you give it back I'll forget everything if not I'll make you pay so badly." Luke was holding her journal smiling creepy and evil.

"Before we fight we gonna have a little fun Luke start reading the part of the party."

"Tonight Jon and I and Sami are hanging out getting drunk when Sami pulled out a bag of weed. We got high in the middle of it me and Jon making doing naughty stuff we shouldn't do on camera." Ellie tried to get out the ring to her book back but Bray held her down

Flashback 2010

It was one Friday night Ellie, Jon and Sami were getting drunk like they did hundred times together Sami pulled out a bag smiling  
"You want to get high? I think we'll have even more fun."  
"Yes let do it." Ellie and Jon said together 20 minutes later they were high and drunk. Jon took out the camera filming this. Ellie and Jon were making out which led to more. Jon got on top of Ellie and unzipped his pants. Sami turned to Jon smiling.  
"What're you fucking her? How about I have some fun."  
"Sure." Ellie leaned over to Sami kissing him as Jon had his hand down her pants.  
"This is epic I bet tomorrow this will be a blur." they all laughed Jon got up and fell to the ground.  
"Man I got to fucking take a piss but I can't stand."  
"You should do it right here. We need to get some snacks I'm fucking hungry." 

"This feels so good you were right." 10 minutes later Ellie could tell Jon didn't look right  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm going to be sick I don't know if I can make it to the bathroom." Ellie got a bucket before it all hit the fan she turned off the camera. before she went to sleep she uploaded the video on her youtube account they all passed out on the floor the next day they woke up looking at each other  
"I feel horrible what did we do."  
" I don't remember to you Jon?" Jon got up looking at himself and his pants.  
"I don't remember anything I can't believe I did that I must have been drunk this ain't the first time this is happened."  
"We shot a video of it." they hooked up the camera to the computer and watched it. We did all they thought. Ellie and Sami looked at each other with an awkward look.

End of flashback

"Security come out here right away." They came out surrounding the Wyatt family  
"Escort them out of the building. Later I'll tell you what your punishments are." Ellie took back her book she watched them drag them out  
"Ellie you'll pay."  
"I'm so scared. If you go through my bag again I'll fuck you up. I told you not to mess with the GM. Don't you think I'll suspend you." Ellie walked back to her locker room Dean and Sami where there. She open her laptop and went on YouTube channel she saw the old video she posted when she was drunk and couldn't believe the video was still there. Most of her videos were of her and Dean together others with Sami she called it Moxley's hardcore queen

Flashback

Ellie and John were getting drunk didn't care of the next day they had to do a show the next day.  
"Should we filming this baby?"  
"It would be cool I love filming us together." Ellie started to film them drunk. After a couple minutes Ellie turned to Jon wondering if she should be filming this.  
"Jon you want me to continue to film this?"  
"Do I look like I care." around 2 a.m. they passed out next to each other next day Ellie awake to her cell going off.  
"What is it?"  
"Where are you and Jon? You guys have to get to the event."  
"Shit we'll be right there." Ellie shook Jon to wake him up he got up running to the bathroom he got sick  
"Baby why you wake me?"  
"Sami called we have a show in an hour." Ellie got in the shower changing her clothes John put on I felt on jeans and a clean shirt.  
"Don't you want to change your pants?"  
"I don't care I feel like shit just go with it." He look like a mess but she went with it. As they were driving Jon had his head between his legs looking like he was going to be sick. They got there Sami could tell Jon had a hangover. He turned Ellie pulling her aside.  
"Did you try to get him to clean himself up."  
"Of course but he wanted to be left alone. What you want me to do dress him?"  
"No." Jon passed out on the couch is Ellie got ready for her match. When she came back he was still passed out she walked up him shaking him 

"What the fuck?"

"Are you ok?"

"Leave me the fuck alone."  
"Fine screw you." Ellie walked out of her locker room he followed her.  
"Sorry."  
"I'm leaving you the fuck alone why are you following me?"  
"That came out wrong."  
"I heard you loud and clear." She walked out of the building to get some food 20 minutes later Ellie show back up walking to her locker room.  
"Baby I didn't mean to yell at you I'm sick and I just not in my right mind. Are you mad?"  
"No I understand." Ellie walked out to eat since it was making Jon want to throw up. She didn't know Sami got beers and John started to get drunk again. When Ellie walked in it seem like last night all over again. 

"What the fuck are you drunk again?"

"Yes I feel better." He went to leave Ellie tried to stop him standing in the door.  
"I wouldn't go out there." He pushed her as she fell down.  
"Baby stop trying to protect me. I don't care what happened. You shouldn't either." Jon walked in the ring stumbling around barely able to stand up he grabbed the mic looking around.  
"I know you guys were looking at me like there's something wrong but everything is great. Everyone needs to leave me the fuck alone and let me do my own things." the middle of his speech he started to slur his words looking like he was going to be sick. Ellie thought about going out there but he didn't want her help so she left things alone.  
"You should go out there make sure things don't get worse."  
"I want to go but he doesn't want my help so I'm gonna leave him alone." Ellie saw all things go from bad to worse. He tried to walk back to the locker room but he still embarrassed himself.  
"Baby what happened back there?" 

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Tell me."  
"You got drunk went out to the rink where you slurred your words. You also got sick all over yourself."  
"Wow I did that." He fell asleep sleeping the whole ride home. The next day Jon still felt hung-over he opened up Ellie laptop he wanted to see the video.  
"Baby can you show me the video of last night." Ellie went on YouTube and found it. he watch the video he couldn't believe what he said also wondering why Ellie didn't come out. 

"How come when all this was going on you didn't help me?"

"I tried to help you but you wanted me to stay out of it so I did."  
"Even if I did you still could have helped."  
"You should think before you do things. I'm not going to be the one to always bail you out. When do you want people to leave you alone you're mean. I don't want to be screamed at when I'm trying to help you so I let you do what you wanted."  
"I'm sorry if I acted like that I can't understand why you stayed out of it I love you."  
"I love you too."

End of flashback  
offstage

Ellie and Jon had a day off so they went home. They bought a home in Monroe Georgia just a small five bedroom house with a big yard. One day when Ellie was home with her kids she heard singing coming from her son's room he was singing crazier.  
"Johnny you can sing?"  
"You like mama?"  
"It's amazing."  
"When I'm older I'm going to be a singer."  
"Sing for me one more time." Ellie pulled out video camera recording and put it on YouTube calling my son Johnny singing a cover of Taylor Swift crazier and one day it got over a thousand views people loved it.

 

On stage 

 

Ellie started off raw. She came to the ring with a mic.  
"After what happened with the Wyatt family stealing my personal song journal reading it out loud. I decided to suspend them they will return at night of champions were they're face the Switchblade conspiracy and no holds barred match. I know I've done stuff I'm not proud of but don't bring up my personal life on it show. My personal life is off limits got it." Ellie heard Cesaro's theme he stood on the ramp giving her a dirty look.

"What are you afraid people will the real you not that innocent act you put on. Soon everyone is gonna see what a bitch you truly are."

"You're the one who thinks that all because I made a mistake I never meant to make."

"Bullshit you want to screw me over for awhile. I know you loved when you made that match. You also made that match because you ran away and you call yourself tough." They both heard a familiar theme it was Tyson.

"You used to a brother to me now I don't ever know you anymore. You call her a bitch but you stand here acting an asshole." He walked in the ring joined Ellie by her side.

"We've been through too much for it to end. You gonna throw it all away to be by her side?"

"I guess it's over. I wouldn't want to partner with anyone who fights this dirty."

"Fine by then. Seth was the one turned you into a bitch. Don't come crawling back to me when she fucks you over."

"Before you talk you take a long look at yourself. You're the reason she stopped being your friend and talking to you."

"If you only had to save Dean or Seth you'd run to Seth we all know it. If Seth had a chance to ask you first would you still be Dean?"

"That's really low."

"You know what fuck you Cesaro. Who I am with is none your fucking business. You're just mad that Tyson is on my team now and wants nothing to do with you anymore." Ellie walked out the ring passed him.

"Don't walk away from me. Oh that right run away when things get tough." She walked back going up to him delivering one punch knocking him out. She walked back to her locker room she started to feel pain her hand. When she looked at her hand she saw it started swell but it was worth it. She put ice on her hand. 

Flashback to that night Jon was drunk in the ring

Ellie and Sami were watching in the locker room they didn't know they were on camera. They started to laugh at what was happening. Ellie knew she shouldn't be but it was seemed too funny.

"Omg Sami does he knew how ridiculous he looks. This too funny and he's just standing there acting all oblivious to everything."

"He's probably thinking I don't care or this feels good." They laughed for awhile at Jon till he walked in looking like shit. He took Ellie dragging her out by her arm.

"Let's go." She looked at him like he was crazy because he was covered in throw up smelling bad.

"Are you fucking crazy you're not getting my truck like that?"

"I'll change my shirt. Don't be like that please."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Sorry but you have clean to yourself up. The smell is making feel sick." Jon stumbled to the shower he looked at her with a dirty look.

2 days later

Jon was being interviewed about that he was drunk.

"Do you remember anything for that night?"

"No."

"We got some video for you. You wanna know what Ellie was doing when you in the ring?"

"What was she doing?" They played him the video he was shocked and got pissed storming off. He walked his locker he pushed the door going up to Ellie.

"What the fuck bitch?" He pushed her against the wall.

"What is your problem?"

"You are. I saw the video where were fucking laughing at me. You think it's funny when I get sick."

"Jon I wasn't laughing at that I would never."

"What was I doing what was so fucking funny?" Ellie looked around thinking about how to answer that.

"What are you afraid your hurt my feelings but that didn't your mind when you laughing at me. I'm waiting bitch."

"Look I'm sorry. I'm not gonna answer that. Jon you know I didn't mean to do it."

"What did I do huh fucking piss myself? You thought that was fucking hilarious. So I embarrass myself instead of you coming to help you laugh at me. I'm a fucking joke to you? Ellie went to talk away but Jon pinned her by her neck to the wall.

"Don't walk away we gonna settle this now."

"I didn't do this be mean. You should know me by now. Yes it was wrong but you can't hold that over my head. We all make mistakes. I love you."

"Oh you love me but you made fun of me. You couldn't even say to my face." Jon let her go as he walked away Ellie went after him

"I can't look at you right now. Just leave me alone." Ellie felt so bad wishing she could take it all back. When she went to walk she someone with a mic.

"Miss Moxley can we get your thoughts on what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Leave me alone?"

"It looks like Jon doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. You really fucked up."

"Everyone is acting like I mean to hurt his feeling and I was laughing at him being sick. Yes I laughed yes it was wrong. I feel bad enough without everyone making me feel worst. Now get the camera out of my face.

Offstage

When they were driving they talked about that night.

"Some of what I did was funny. I probably would have been laughing at me too. Everyone things I hate you. No matter what I could never hate you."

"I love it when have those storylines we play enemies so well. I love you Jon."

"I love you too Ellie." They went in for a long kiss smiling at each other.

Flashback 2009

 

One night Ellie didn't feel like maybe she caught something. It had been weeks since she felt good. Sami came up to her knowing something was up. "Are you okay?"

"No. I've been feeling sick."

"For how long?"

"I think two weeks or longer."

"Does Jon know you're not feeling good?"

"Of course.”

"I think you should go see a doctor. I'm taking you to the hospital. The two left leaving Jon a note. Ellie was nervous she didn't know what would happen. When they got there they put her in her room and tests on her. She lay there as Sami held her hand while they waited for the tests. 30 minutes later the doctor came back. She was scared.

"We found out your one month pregnant." Ellie was in shock she wasn't ready to have a kid. She just lay there trying to figure out what to do. They drove back to the arena where Jon was waiting for them.

"Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I found out some big news I think you should sit down." Jon had a worried look on his face if something was wrong.

"What is the news?"

"I'm going to have a kid." Jon looked back at her shocked he didn’t know what to say to her. They waited until they were home to talk about it. When they got home started to talk about the news.

"Jon what should we do? We’re not ready to have a family."

"Maybe we could have the kid. Your parents could raise the kid till we were ready to take care of the kid."

"Let me go home for a couple days and talk this out." Ellie went home she was nervous of what her mom would think of her. When she opened up the door her parents are happy to see her. 

"It’s been a while since we seen you. How are you and that Jonathan guys doing?" 

"Real good. That’s what I came here to talk to you about."

"What’s wrong?"

"I'm pregnant mama. Jonathan and I are not ready to have a kid. I was wondering if you could raise to kid for us?"

"Ellie Lily Cardona. We raised you better than that. What did this guy turn you into?"

"I'm still the same. I just made a mistake. I’m sorry."

"We will help you. But you have to think before you do things. We think he's bad news and you can do better."

"You don't know Jonathan like I do. I'm not going to stay here if all you going to do is talk shit about my boyfriend."

"What do you think we're going to think when you come here with news like this?" 

"I'm leaving. I love you guys. If you knew Jonathan like I did you love him too."

"I love you Ellie." she flew back to you with Jon he met her at the airport right into his arms they kissed each other. 

5 months later 

Ellie and Jon knew they were gonna have a boy. They were coming up with names for their boy.

"What should his name be?"

"We should name him after our best friend. His full name will be Sami Callihan Good. What do you think baby?"

"I love the name is perfect. I wish my parents liked you."

"One day we'll see how much I love and care about you then they will change their minds when they were going to be great parents.

"What do you what do you think he's going to think about us when he grows up?"

"He'll understand why we did what. It's not like we abandoning him." Ellie hated not being able to wrestle and watch Jon in the ring. Sami kept her company when Jon couldn't be there.

"Ellie you're going to be a great mother. Your son is going to be lucky to our parents like you.“  
"Thank you Sami.”  
“Anytime.”

Four months later

 

One night Ellie was with Sami because Jon had to wrestle. She was sleeping when she felt sharp pains in her stomach. Then her water broke. She was going into labor.

“Sami we have to go to the hospital. I’m having the baby.” They got in the car driving to the hospital as Ellie got a hold of John telling him to meet her there. 10 minutes later they got there Jon arrived shortly after rushing into her bed side. 4 hours later her son was born. He was 6 pounds 6 ounces born on April 30th 2010. Ellie held her son Sami in her arms he was perfect. Ellie took her camera wanted to take a picture of everybody together. The nurse took the picture. Before her parents got there Ellie you and Jon turn to Sami.  
“You can’t tell anyone what happened with our son. Promise?” They locked pinkies together.  
“I promise I’ll never tell anyone. I would never betray you guys. You both are like family to me.” When her parents got there they looked at Jon with a mean look. Ellie had to spend a whole month back home without Jon.

A week later. 

“Come on Ellie time to go.”

“Can’t I say goodbye to Jon and Sami?”  
“I guess.” Ellie and John kissed she gave Sami a big hug.  
“I love you Jon so much. I miss you Sami.”  
“I love you too Ellie.”  
“I miss you sis.” when Sami said that her parents didn’t like that one bit. When she got in the car her parents started to talk.  
“You can do much better than John and have better friends.”  
“Mom I’m 24 I can live my life the way I want to.”  
“And look at where it get you.” the whole month she missed Jon like crazy. She loves bonding with her son. She knew the moment she told him she was going to be a great mom. Her mom won’t let her talk to Jon at all while she was home taking away her phone.  
“Please let me talk to him even if it’s just for a minute?”  
“No. he’s a bad influence and as long as you’re under my roof will be no contact.”  
“I love him and that will never change you can’t tell me who to love.”  
“I’m just hoping that you’ll come to your senses and see who he truly is”  
“Just stop it.” when the month was over she couldn’t wait to get back to Jon. She packed her bags getting ready to leave but her mom stop her.  
“Ellie please stay here.”  
“You just want to keep me away from Jon. goodbye mom.” she left getting on a plane to be with Jon. when she landed she saw John running into his arms. She was so happy. He held her for a while he kissed her long and and good.  
“Ellie baby I missed you so much. I’m so happy you’re back here. Don’t go away for a while.”  
“I’m here to stay if. I go back you’ll be with you. I love you Jon.”  
“I love you too Ellie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they thought everything was going well Dean find out something that will change his life for the worst. what happens when the two most important people in your life leave you join the one team that makes their lives living hell. when a new relationship begins that means another one will end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs  
> dead memories by slipknot

Ellie was watching when she heard her doorbell rang she wondered who it was. She went up to her door and saw Bray Wyatt.

"Ellie I hope it's not too late."

"No come in."

"I'm sorry what happened onstage with your book."

"I understand, I know it just a storyline."

"It was Luke's idea. I didn't want to do but they said be a great storyline."

"I know you wouldn't do on purpose." While they talking Sami came downstairs he noticed Ellie was talking to her friend.

"Mom I get something to drink before bed."

"Go ahead. Say hi to my friend Bray."

"Hi nice to meet you."

"This is Sami."

Raw

Ellie decided introduce Sami her everyone. He was a giant wrestling fan was happy he got meet everyone. She started with her best friends.

"Roman, Cesaro, Randy, Seth and Kevin can you come to my locker room there someone I want you meet."

"Sure we'll be there." 5 minutes later they came to her locker room wondering who it was they were gonna meet.

"Everyone this is my son Sami." He reminded them of a young Dean.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi guys." Sami seemed very shy being around even though he saw around a lot. He got a bunch autographs and pics. When Sami was with his dad Cena came up to him.

"Hi kid. How about a pic with me?"

"It's Sami and I'm not fan of yours. You're a cheater."

"That's not nice." Jon tried hard not to laugh at was going on.

"Well I'm telling the truth. My dad is better wrestler than you." Sami walked away with his dad to go home. Roman walked back her locker room when she alone to talk.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I didn't know you had a 9 year son."

"I do. It's a long story."

"He's named after your friend Sami right?"

"Yes he is."

3 months later

Dean and Roman were alone in the locker when things get really bad. Dean started to look real flushed looking like he was confused. Roman wondered what was going on. Soon Dean had accident that made Roman worried.

"Dean's what's wrong." He didn't answer. He's arm started to shake Dean fell to the ground and started to have a seizure. Roman ran over to him he was scared.

"Dean speak to me. Are you ok?" the seizure only lasted 5 minutes. Dean got up he wondered why Roman looked scared.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"I remember that I started to feel like I was gonna be sick."

"You had a seizure." Dean looked at Roman like he was nuts. Dean rested for 10 minutes before he got ready for his match. He walked out the door Roman stopped him.

“I don't think you should wrestle after what just happened."

"I'm fine." He walked away looking back at Roman like he was mad at him for trying to stop him. During the match it seemed hard from him to concentrate. Backstage Roman went to Ellie she could tell something was wrong by the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Dean had a seizure."

"OMG." Ellie tried real hard not to cry but inside her heart was breaking. When his match was over Ellie ran up to Dean she looked sad and worried.

"Are you ok?" Ellie pulled Jon in her locker room. That then she noticed his arm was shaking real bad. Ellie pulled out her phone started to film Dean. Then it happened again she got scared. This time it was a minute long.

"We're going to the hospital. We have to know why this is happening."

"What is gonna on? Please someone tell me."

"What do you remember?" He looked around for awhile. Jon wondered what happened but the look in her eyes something was really bad.

"Baby what's wrong? I know something is up. Tell me?"

"You had another seizure. You're really scaring me." Jon did know what to say to make things better.

"I'll go to the hospital. I'm fine. Don't worry if something was up I'll tell you."

"That it you don't know what is going it. That what is scaring me. Ellie went to Seth before leaving. She went to his locker room.

"I need you take over the show. Something is wrong with Dean and I have to go."

"Of course. They kissed before she left. She put on a brave face she wasn't going to break down in front everyone again. When they got the hospital they put Jon in a room asking him questions."

"Sir can you tell us why you're here?"

"My wife said I had two seizures. I feel fine." They ran some test on him. They came back looking him he wondered what they would say.

"Tell us what's last thing you remember."

"Sami and were watching tv together before I got ready to ready to my wrestling show."

"When was that?"

"6pm. We took him with us." Ellie came to Jon looking at him wondering why he said that.

"Sami is home. Why did you say he brought him?"

"I don't know." Is there something wrong with me Jon thought? He was scared now. He had to change out his clothes to a hospital gown before they wheeled him out.

“Baby I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry things will get better.” Soon after Ellie’s phone went off it was Sami.

“Hi sweetie.”

“I called to say goodnight and I love you mom. Where’s dad?” Ellie didn’t know what to say to him.

“He’s busy, goodnight I love you Sami. Daddy sends his goodnight wishes and he loves you too. Kisses see you tomorrow.” She sat in his room nervously waiting from him 20 minutes later he returned

“Mrs. Good we found out what is wrong with him.”

“What is it?”

“When he had the dangerously high fever 4 months ago it caused him brain damage that caused him to have the seizures.”

“Can I go home?” By that time Jon has already gotten dressed like he was ready leave. The doctor and Ellie went outside to talk more.

“What is his symptoms right before he has a seizure?”

“I didn’t see his first one. His arm shook really bad and he really confused. My friend saw the first one. Will he be ok?”

“Yes but he’ll have them for the rest of his life. He also has to take medication to help him.” Ellie wanted to know if he could wrestle but she say a word. She was afraid what they would say.

“Can we leave?”

“Yes. First let me give you a prescription for his medications.” When they were driving home Jon turned to Ellie with a scared and sad look.

“I’m sorry for what happened.”

“It’s ok. You couldn’t help it.”

“Still I hate seeing you so scared and sad all because of me. I don’t want to make you feel like that.”

“Jon you’re so sweet. You were sick so blame yourself. I love you so much Jon.” She kissed him on the lips. Around 4 am they arrived home going straight for bed. Sami woke Ellie up around 7:30am.

“Mom I love you. Where’s breakfast. I’m hungry.”

“I’ll take you out for breakfast before school. We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“I’ll tell you during breakfast.” They drove to the diner for breakfast where they got to talking.

“Sami there is something wrong with dad.”

“Is he gonna be ok?”

“Yes. When he was sick a couple months ago he has very high fever that caused to develop a seizure condition.” Sami looked a little sad so she gave him a hug.

“So he’ll be ok.”

“Yes don’t worry Sami he’ll ok.”

“Are you sure mom?”

“I promise.”

Smackdown

Dean walked in he was nervous and scared it would happen here. Before the show started Ellie went to talk to Seth. She went to his the locker room.

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Last Monday Dean was diagnosed with a seizure condition. You can’t tell anyone. I’m allowing him to wrestle.”

“Please.” She looked at Seth with that look he couldn’t say no to.

“I’ll only promise under one condition.”

“What is it?”

“The moment it too dangerous for him you’ll pull him out.”

“Of course.”

“I promise.” An hour into the show things get bad Dean with Tyson when it happened again. His arm started to shake real bad he was all flushed. Dean looked around like he idea where he was. He fell on the ground having a seizure. Tyson has no idea what do. It lasted to 5 minutes this time Dean ran to the bathroom he got sick for awhile. Tyson want to the bathroom to make sure he was ok.

“Dean are you ok?”

“Yes I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You had a seizure and were throwing up.” He came out of the bathroom lying down he still looked confused...

“I don’t know what you’re talking back. I feel just a little run down but other then that I’m fine.”

“You're not ok you should go home.”

“I’m fine." Ellie came in by the look on Tyson’s face he had another seizure. She pulled him aside.

“He’s fine. He’ll always have seizure do complication from an illness. After an episode he has no memory of what happened.” He just stood there still worried but sure what he should say back to her.

“So he’s ok.”

“Yes. You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won't.” When no one was looking Ellie took Jon to their special spot so they could talk in private.

“Jon how do you feel? Be honest if you can.”

“I have a feeling I did it again. I feel like my body is worn down and i feel nauseous.”

“You wanna go home and rest?”

“No it’ll pass. I hate feeling like can’t remember what I going around me and feeling all worn down.”

“I wish I could make things better. I love you Jon.”

“I love you too Ellie.” Jon lay in her lap for while. She sung to him that seemed to make him feel better. Ellie kissed his forehead

2 weeks later

Dean was doing better not having so many seizures because of the drug he was taking. Dean won the WHC from Ryback. Ellie and Seth were still tag champs.

Night of champions 9/22/15

Ellie was her locker room with Dean and Sami when a video came on the monitor.

“Ellie we’re here. You really think your boys can take us down. Well there 3 of us and two of you what will you do ? Dean looks like he was gonna be sick. You will lose.” When the video went off Ellie pulled Dean into the bathroom.

“Are you gonna have a seizure?”

“I don’t know. I just feel sick.”

An hour later it was time for the match, the switchblade conspiracy’s theme started to play Dean and Sami stood on the ramp. The Wyatt family's theme sated to play they walked to the ring. Bray grabbed a mic looking at them.

“I see it still only 2 on the ramp. You’ll gonna lose.”

“There are 3 members of our group.” Ellie came down joining theme as they walked to the ring. Bray and Luke were in shock when they saw her.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m part of group. Oh wait you didn’t know that.”

Ellie and Bray started out the match. She pulled out some glass cutting him he started to bleed. He kicked her in the face while Luke handed him a sheet of glass. Bray did Sister Abigail on the glass. She was bleeding smiling she wasn’t screaming in the pain. Ellie got up with glass sticking her arms. He took a piece of glass cutting up her head. She couldn’t see but managed to tag in Sami. Ellie looked at Dean he didn’t look right. She was afraid he might have a seizure. Dean ran out up the ramp backstage to the bathroom. When he got there he had a seizure. The match continued even though it was just her and Sami. Ellie managed to pin Bray winning the match. After the match she ran backstage to her locker room but she didn’t see Dean there. She started to get worried wondered where he was. She noticed a men’s room at the entrance to the ring. She went up to Roman.

“Roman I need your help.” By the look on her face he something was wrong.”

“That is it?”

“Dean is the men’s room by the ring. He had one of his episodes.” Roman went to the bathroom. He saw Dean in the first stall the door was locked. He could tell Dean was pressed up against the wall.

“Dean are you ok.” There was no answer he was worried, Roman managed to kick the door in where he saw Dean asleep standing up. He wanted to pick Dean and carry him out the locker room but everyone would know something was up. Soon Dean woke up looking at Roman wondering what going on.

“Why are you here? I have to hurry I have match to get to.”

“The match is over. You had another episode.” Oh fuck Dean thought. When he walked into the locker room Ellie came to him. She was happy to see he was ok.

“Ellie is match really over? What happened after that?”

“Yea I beat Bray, they were pissed off and Luke flipped me of. Bray asked about you and I said you were sick.”

Raw

Dean was afraid that someone noticed something and would ask questions. The Wyatt Family started off the show.

“Ellie and Sami don’t think we're gonna back down, you got lucky last night. What happened to Dean last night? Did he run because he was scared?” Luke grabbed the mic he looked pissed.”

 

“Get your ass down her bitch so we can finish this. I don’t care if you run things. I’m still gonna take you out.” Bray grabbed the mic back.

“You keep saying there is nothing between you and Sami but that’s not what looked like last night. You were too busy helping Sami you didn’t care about where Dean was. Dean took off and you didn’t even care if he was ok. Just tell the world you love Sami because all know the truth. Should the fans know who named your first son after? You claim you love Dean but that no what saw last night.” Ellie’s theme started to play she stood on the ramp staring them down.

“Who the fuck do you think are Harper? I don’t answer to you. I make matches around here not you. Oh wait you’re just mad that I beat you.”

“You beat my team not me.”

“I’ve done it before.”

“Ellie tell the world who means more to you Dean or Sami? We’re dying to know. Where does Seth fit in here? You should just marry Sami.”

“I don’t have to tell a damn thing. We just friends sorry disappoint you.”

“You really think I believe that. What are you afraid of that if you say you love Sami, Dean will walk away from you? Then you’ll have nothing.”

“Fuck you Bray. You want to see my life in disarray to feed your sick mind. I won’t let you drag me down or stoop to your level.” Ellie went to walk away but that stop him from talking.

“Don’t walk away from me we’re just getting started. Did I make you mad or hurt your feeling. Come let’s have fun.”

“Well I’m done listening to you.” Ellie walked away as Luke stuck his middle finger at her giving her a dirty look.

“Fuck you too Luke.”

2 weeks later Smackdown

They decided to put Sami in the storyline. He was happy he got be on wrestling. Ellie made sure to tell this all fake. They made him look Sami was Dean’s son and Dean was mad.

Bray’s theme started to play we walked to the ring holding a mic.

“Ellie keeps trying to tell the whole world she cares about Sami and Dean but we all know that’s a lie. She won’t tell the world because her whole world would fall apart. We got someone who knows that knows the truth.” Luke walked down the ramp with Ellie’s son Sami into the ring.

“Sami tell the whole world how you get your name.”

“Mama named me after my dad.”

“What did Dean say?”

“He wasn't mad at first because he thought I was his. Later he was.”

“She lied to all of you but you heard the truth, her son betrayed her. I wonder how she feels now that the truth is out now. She can't kid her last anymore. Did she tell you who your dad is?”

 

“No not till Sami got mad at her keeping it from me and he told me?”

“You see that she's such a liar. Thank you Sami.” Luke took Sami out of the ring backstage. Sami looked upset so Ellie and Jon took him outside.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sami it’s an act. I’m not mad at you.”

“I know its storyline. But it’s not true.”

“Sami you know the truth. I’m sorry I put you through this.”

“I liked being on stage.” They hugged they all walked in together.

The next raw

Dean didn't show up because of his seizures but Ellie was there. Before the show Roman came up to Ellie asking about Jon.

“How come you're alone tonight?”

“Jon had a bad day he had 4 episodes. We thought it be safe for him to stay home. If anyone asks he has a 24 bug.” Ellie had a match with Luke Harper. Her phone went off it was Jon she wondered what he wanted.

“Baby why you didn’t you tell me tonight was raw? There’s no why I make it there now.”

“You got too sick come tonight. What is the last thing you remember?” There was a pause on the phone it was long pause. Then she heard Sami

“Mom it happened again. What should I do?”

“Stay with him. It only last between 10- 5 minutes. He either gets sick or fall asleep afterwards.” Ellie went outside to call her brother.

“Matt can you go and check on Jon and the kids?”

“Sure.” She tried not to seemed worried but that didn’t work. Just as she was heading back in she saw Renee who wanted an interview.”

“Ellie are ready for your match with Luke Harper?”

“Yes.”

“Where is Dean tonight?”

“He wasn’t feeling good.”

“Like at NOC when he ran off during the match.”

“That night he ate something that didn’t agree with him and tried push through but it didn’t work. He just couldn’t do it.”

“Are you lying to fans about what is going on?”

“What Dean can’t be sick?”

“I just think he’s sicker then make him out to be.”

“Look Renee we don’t discuss our personal lives on camera. If you want to ask Dean yourself when he comes back by my guess.”

“You’d probably have him lie for you. Everyone here keeps your dirty little secrets. Why you tell us the truth.”

“I don’t need to tell you anything. You just want to stick your nose in people's private lives like a nosey bitch.” Ellie walked away she could never stand her on or off stage she went to her locker room locking the door Sami was in there.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just everyone just wants to be nosey.”

“It’ll be ok.” Sami could tell she was having an off night so he gave a hug. That made her feel good. He kissed her on the cheek. She decided to take a quick nap before her match. She won her match it left her bloody and bruised. She had to take a shower before leaving.

Smackdown

Dean returned feeling much better. Everyone was glad to he was back. Bray started of the show coming to the ring alone holding a mic.

“Ellie why do you say you and Sami aren't an item? That not what he saw on raw. So when Dean’s home sick you have “fun” with Sami.” Ellie’s theme started to play she walked to the ring. When she got in the ring Bray queued of the video on the monitor.

“You even locked the door let me guess you didn't anyone to see you and Sami together. You even let him kiss you.”

“Nothing happened I don’t have to explain myself to you. We just friends but you’ll never see that.”

“Let’s see what Dean and Seth thinks about the video. Nothing matters as long as you're happy. It’s not fair that you lead Sami on.” Bray laughed all evil looking at her with those creepy eyes.

“I’m gonna ruin your life till you have nothing and everyone knows the real you. Anyone but you anyone but you Ellie.”

“Do you whatever the fuck you want I don’t care. Everyone knows the truth. I’m not afraid of what you could do to me.”

A month later

Raw

The Wyatt family started off but it was Bray and Braum no Luke. Bray took the mic.

“One of member decided to stray but we found two new members. They wanted to be saved so we saved them.” A creepy new theme played a blonde walked down the ramp in all black wearing a hat joined them with a guy. When she removed her hat the crowd saw it Ellie and she kissed Sami. She put her arms around him as they both laughed.

“Oh Dean what you didn’t your best friend would turn his back on you. Come here I wanna see your face. I bet you're sad well too bad. News flash it ain’t about you. I’m done being there to save your ass.” They heard Dean’s theme he walked standing on the ramp staring down Ellie and Sami.

“This isn’t you why you acting like that. Do you care about anyone anymore?”

“You’re just jealous that Sami got me now. See payback a bitch. You betrayed Roman now it’s your turn to see how it feels.” Dean started to feel sick looking flushed running away. He knew what was happening. He didn’t make far before he had a seizure.

“Go run away oh did we make you sad. See the truth hurts Ambrose. One more thing anyone but you anyone but Roman.” Ellie laughed all creepy as Sami took the mic away from her kissing her.

“It hurts that the one person who you thought would never betray you did all for a girl and better chances. What you think I could join we’re over. You have nothing and soon Roman will walk away and you then you’ll have no one. Dean you're so naive because it right in front in face and still you did notice a damn thing. You’re so desperate to keep your friends  
you don’t if they're screwing you over.” Ellie didn’t have own her wedding ring was it over? Backstage she ran into Seth he looked at her like he didn’t recognize her.

“What happen to you?”

“Nothing Seth. What you don't like my new look?”

“You’ve changed. What with the whole Sami thing you’re mine. I gave you a ring. You’re gonna throw this all away for him?”

“I didn’t walk away from you.”

“Bullshit I saw you out there. If you still love where’s your ring?” there was pause she just walked away. Did I just lose her again? Seth thought nothing knowing to think


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie found the one person who will always be there for when she needs someone. what happens when everything you hold dear falls apart right in front of you. you wonder if things will get better and how will deal with all this when you feel like world is no more. thanks to her brother is able to deal with of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sami and Ellie are like brother and sister 
> 
> chapter songs
> 
> broken by seether and Amy lee
> 
> god gave me you by Blake Shelton
> 
> goodbye to you michelle branch (when she thinks she may have lost Jon)
> 
> you had me from hello by kenny chensey 
> 
> i'll be by Reba

Later Dean had two more episodes. Later they were alone they got to talking he looked scared.  
“Baby I feel like it's worst I had 3. I should home.”  
“But I can't leave yet. You can’t drive. How do you feel?”  
“Like I wanna throw up again. I just want to sleep.”  
“Go into Roman’s locker room to sleep.” When Dean came back in Renee went to him.  
“What are thoughts of what happen in the ring with the Wyatt family?” Dean looked around he had no idea what she was talking about. He couldn't ask her what happened.”  
“I guess I’m upset.”  
“You ran out of the very quick like you were upset.”  
“Yeah that why I ran out there.” “Got anything to say to Ellie after what she did you?” the fuck happened Dean thought to himself. Dean walked trying to figure things out.  
“So you're not mad at her?”  
“Yeah but I rather address in person.”  
“Come one tell her what you think of her right now.” Dean ran into Roman’s locker room he started to feel like lightheaded.  
“What the fuck happened in the ring?”  
“Ellie and Sami joined the Wyatt family and she dating Sami.” He looked at Roman with the WTF look. He couldn’t believe what he forget. When Dean walked out the locker room he saw them kiss he was in shock.  
“Ellie I thought you were married.”  
“Yea what’s it you?”  
“What about Seth?” She paid him no mind just went on doing what she was doing. She turned look at Dean  
“What? You wanna join or something gross.” 

The next raw  
Ellie and Sami started of the show before they talked they kissed.  
“Seth does like the fact that changed for the better. He acts like all good but we know the truth. He  
just doesn’t want people to see the real him. When I needed someone who where there for me not him but Sami. Sorry that you're jealous that Sami with and not you. You had me by side and now you're alone again. What you gonna do cry?" She laughed before kissing Sami he took the mic looking at Ellie.  
“So sorry you lost your girl to someone you thought was only her best friend. So what are you gonna do beg her to take you back. It doesn’t she look like she wants you Seth.” Backstage Dean started to feel like it was happening and tried to run to his locker room but ran into Randy.  
“Dean you look sick. Are you ok?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Dean could feel like he was gonna get sick any moment. Got sick right in front of Randy as his arm started to shake real bad.  
“Are you sure you're not sick?” Dean ran into his locker room shutting the door. It happened it lasted for 10 minutes, he could hear someone banging at door.  
“Who is it?”  
“Randy.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Why did you sick. Is everything ok?”  
“What are you talking about? I’m fine.”  
“You sick out there like 11 minutes ago.” Dean looked at him like he had no clue what going. He started to feel sick again and also really tired.  
“Dean you don’t look well. Should I get someone?”  
“No I’ll be fine.”  
“You can tell what wrong. If you want I won't tell anyone what we talked about.”  
“I just want to be alone. I’m fine doing worry.” When he left Dean took a nap sleeping through most of the show. Ellie saw Seth she went to him.  
“Seth can we talk?”  
“No.”  
“Please you know I still love you.”  
“Oh really you don’t like it. You talk about me like you don’t care. Have a nice life with Sami I’m  
done. I’m not stupid so come here acting like you care when I know the truth.”  
“Seth don’t act like that.”  
“Like what. Bye now.” Seth walked back to his locker room locking the door. Sami came behind her putting his arms around her.  
“You don't need him you  
got me.” He kissed her. Sami could see the heartbreak in her eyes. They two walked outside together.  
“This storyline is breaking your heart. I can't stand seeing you like that and knowing I’m the cause of it.”  
“It’s not your fault Sami. I’m just glad you're here making things better.” Sami gave her a big hug kissing her cheek. She smiled back at him.  
“But it still bothers me. I wonder how long we have done this storyline.”  
“I don’t know. Go get Jon I’m ready to leave.” Sami found Jon in his locker room he was still sleeping.  
”Jon wake up it's time to go.” When Jon got up he felt lightheaded and felt down.  
“I feel lightheaded.” Sami helped Jon outside in the truck. When they were driving Jon was trying real hard not to get sick.  
“Jon are feeling ok?”  
“No. I’ve been feeling sick all night. I’m just trying not to throw up.”  
“We’ll be home soon and you can rest.” She started to sing to him. In the middle of the trip he had a seizure Ellie pulled over the car over to make sure everything was ok.  
“Jon how are you feeling?”  
“I feel the same way. Why are we stopped?”  
“You had another one and I stopped the car to make sure things were ok.”  
“I just want to lie down and fall asleep.” 2 hours later they arrived home Jon and Ellie went straight to bed.

Thursday  
Jon was feeling sick and they were wondering if he could come tonight.  
“I think you should stay home. We don’t want you to get sick backstage.”  
“I’ll be fine don’t worry.”  
“What if you booked in a match then what?  
“I can wrestle just fine.”  
“Is this gonna another one where you gonna do whatever you want not caring what anyone says.”  
“Are you mad at me now?”  
“I didn’t say that. I’m just looking out for your safety. But you want to with me fine. Later don’t  
come crying to him that you're sick.”  
“I’m sorry baby. I just don’t want my sickness to keep me from living my life and wrestling. Trust me baby if things get bad I’ll stay in my locker room the whole night.” Jon took one of his pills. Ellie got her wrestling outfit ready before leaving. Jon looked real pale walking like his balance was off and was dizzy.  
“I think you go back and rest.”  
“I’m coming and drop it.” Ellie didn't say anything just helped into the truck. When they got there Ellie was told that Sami couldn’t make it so she had start the show without him. When they got the locker room Jon went to straight to the bathroom. After she got ready about to heading the she checked on Jon.  
“Jon are you ok?” he rolled his eyes at her like he annoyed.  
“Yes.”  
“Fine be like that.” Ellie's theme started to play she walked to the ring with a mic.  
“I guess I’m alone tonight I know Seth likes that. He acts like he doesn’t care that I’m with  
someone else. I know it's breaking his heart well too bad Seth suck it up. So what did I hurt your feeling you’ll get over it.” Ellie heard Seth’s theme he stood the ramp holding a mic.  
“You stand there like a bitch and you want to believe you still care about me. Look at you do you believe what you're saying?”  
“What you don’t want hear the truth. People change but you only like this because you lost me and you can’t handle it. Remember the first time man you were a wreck. Sami was right you're so desperate to hear me say I love you be my your said. News flash that ain’t happening so get over it.”  
“You know what fuck you Ellie. I don't need this shit. I loved you with all my heart and you’re throwing it away to be creepy goth with Sami. Maybe when I’m gone your see what lose or act like yourself again.” As Ellie watched Seth walk away her heart broke. She ran after him.  
"Seth wait it’s not what it seems.“  
"You made it clear. There’s nothing left to say.”  
“Please don’t go Seth.” Ellie tried real hard not to cry but her heart was breaking. Renee came up to her.  
“Can we your thoughts on what happened?”  
“You want a fucking interview. Here’s is it.” She walked away sticking her middle finger at her but that didn’t stop Renee from trying to talk to her.  
“I guess you weren’t meant to be. See what being a bitch gets you.”  
“You’re so good at kicking people when they're down and for what? Just so you know I can throw you out of here.” Renee slapped her soon the girls were fighting Ellie clocked her walking away smiling.  
“Maybe next time you will think twice before being nosey.” Before she got alone she started to cry Kevin saw her coming up to her.  
“Are you ok?”  
“No. do I look ok?”  
“Sorry things will be better.”  
“I fucked it all up. It won’t be ok. I just want be alone.” She walked back into her locker room she saw Dean asleep on the bathroom floor that worried her.  
“Dean are you ok?” She shook him and he moved so just let him sleep. Ellie decided to call to Sami so he walked outside so no one would hear it.  
“Hi Sami missed tonight.” The tone of her voice he could tell something was up.  
“Sorry I just wasn’t feeling good. Something a matter?”  
“The Seth thing.”  
“I know he still loves you. Don’t be sad. Tell Jon he’ll help you.”  
“He’s not himself tonight. He not feeling well do to one of his episodes.”  
Flashback to 2008  
Ellie was the hardcore diva she didn't know anyone when she met Sami. There was instant connection between two of them. He first match was with Sami it was super hardcore but she won. They both walked out there bloody messes. Sami went up to her to talk. He there was something special about her.  
“Hi I’m Sami Callihan and you must be Ellie the new diva. You were great out there. Wow your amazing wrestler.”  
"Than you so are you. Hey you wanna out for drinks.”  
“You’re asking me out?”  
“Yeah.” Later that night they met up and got to talking. Soon Sami kissed her as they started to make out. It was felt weird and good at the same time.  
“Ellie will you be my girl.”  
“I’d love that.” 3 weeks into the relationship there was weird about it,  
“Baby this relationship felt weird. I don’t feel this way about you.”  
“I feel the same way about you. You’re more like best friend/brother.”  
“That how I feel about you like you’re my sister.”  
Onstage CZW  
Sami and Ellie were doing a promo there, she had gothic dress with boots and Sami was in tee shirt his wrestling trunks on.  
“For anyone who things about messing with her. She’s a part of my family and I’ll fuck you up. See my switchblade here I’ll cut you because I’m crazy. I don’t care what happens. I’ll do anything to protect because means a lot me.” She took the mic smiling at him she licked the blade.  
“You think he’s crazy alone together we’re twice the crazy.” Ellie took the knife pressed to her finger cutting smiling.  
“That didn’t even hurt so think about that when you get real hardcore with us.” Sami licked the blood on her finger before he spit at the camera knocking it down while they walked away. They walked to their locker room Sami helped her bandage her up her finger.  
“Don’t do that again. You could've really hurt yourself. I don’t want to see anything bad to happen to you. No matter happens you always have me by your side. If you need again I’ll be there for you. I’m glad found a best friend/ sister like you in my life.”  
“That so sweet. I feel the same way about you. Sorry I did that Sami.”  
“It’s ok. Just do hurt yourself on purpose for this show.” He hugged she felt so safe in his arms he gave a kiss on her cheek and forehead.  
End of flashback  
“If you're up to it can we meet somewhere just to talk?”  
“Of course. After Smackdown we can go the park and talk. I hate then you're sad.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime  
I’ll always be there for you.” She knew she had to get Jon she noticed “Sami’s not even hear she had plans to meet up with. Yet she claims she moved and wants to be with me. What a liar when will she admit the truth.” Seth walked out the ring backstage they saw each other.  
“Stealing my phone and reading my message that a new low. Give it back.” He threw it at her walking to locker room.  
“It’s ok for to do it but when it’s low. Oh what hurt your feelings will too bed. You wouldn’t want me to tell your secret. I’d think about that when you want to play mind games with me.”  
“You wouldn’t dare tell it all over this.”  
“Why not?”  
“Look I’m sorry if you don’t want to believer I really don't care anymore. Deep down in my heart I love you and only you. If you want out of your life then bye Seth.” Seth saw the tears in her eyes as she walked away. He tried to stop her by she gone. Ellie drove home Jon was still asleep. She wonder if he was sick do his seizures.  
“Jon if can hear me please wake up.” Soon Jon woke up looking around like he was confused.  
“Why are we driving?”  
“I decided you need to go home.”  
“Why?”  
“You’ve be getting sick all night and you have fever. You need to rest. Are you sure that this do to your seizures?  
“Maybe I don’t know. What is with all these questions?’  
“The last you got sick it turned into something really serious. I was just worried.“  
“Don’t be I can handle it this on my own.” She stopped talking about it putting on the radio. The rest of the ride it was in silence. When they got home Jon turned to her.  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“No I just think you take this more serious.”  
“I understand.”  
“Jon I’m going to meet Sami. Will you be ok here alone?”  
“Yeah don’t worry.” Ellie got in her truck driving to the meet Sami who was already waiting for her. When she got out her truck they ran to each other going in for a hug.  
“So tell what’s wrong?”  
“I hate this storyline. How I have to hurt Colby’s feeling in the ring even though I love him.”  
“I know it's hard but soon it’ll be over and you two will be back together.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re so great at this always was. Don’t let this get you down. Is something else wrong?”  
“Yeah Jon had been sick all day and I’m scared if not be by his seizures. He won’t take it serious.”  
“Maybe he doesn't want to worry you so he pretends it's not bothering him. Hopefully he’ll be better.” Ellie felt better they stayed for awhile and just talked till it late and he had to get home.  
“I have to go back. You want to stay with us tonight?”  
“I like that.” Sami followed her back home. When they got there she went to check to Jon who was sleeping. Ellie check on to his still had fever he did it was 102. She got the kids ready for bed before she went to bed. She took the couch giving Jon the bed. Ellie and Sami ended falling asleep together on the couch. The next morning she woke up before getting up she snapped a pic of her  
and Sami curled up together. She got into the shower before making breakfast and lunch for the kids.  
Raw Ellie and Sami started off raw. They walked to the ring hand and hand holding a mic.  
“I can tell what you're scared of because we’re the crazy ones people warned you about. Ellie did a good job on Smackdown without me. See you can’t drag her down she just gets stronger.” She kissed Sami taking the mic.  
“Some people grow apart even if want to hold theme.” She heard Seth’s theme he came out standing on the ramp with the mic. The two of them locked eyes she tried hard not to cry.  
“Ellie please don’t walk out my life. I love you that will never change. We’ve been through too much to end it like this. I know you feel something."  
“I don’t know that to think anymore. Things changed something not for the good.”  
“What I said on Smackdown isn’t true I wouldn’t do that you know that." “Are you sure because it didn’t seem like that. You acting all mean then you want me back. I’m not through that again if you gonna be like that.”  
“We were both angry that night. We both said stuff we didn’t mean. Please don’t do this. I love you Ellie.” Sami and both walked out the ring passed him. Seth couldn't hold it in he started to cry breaking down on the ramp. Seth took off his ring placing it on the table. Is it really over Seth thought? Placing it on table was hard to do. He walked of his locker room to see if Ellie would talk to him. He knocked on the door standing there.  
“Who is it?”  
“Seth.”  
“What do you want?”  
“To talk please.”  
“Fine come in.” Seth came in they both set on the couch together,  
“On Smackdown you told me that you loved me but together you act like that didn’t matter.  
“I only said that because I wasn’t sure if you were the still the man I feel for. I still have feeling for that will never change. I wondered if you had changed why I hesitated and walked out. I’m the same person. Please don’t end it.” Seth came to up and kissed her hoping that seal it but nothing.  
“Look I promised I would keep your secret and I wouldn't tell anyone. I mean it.”  
“I need time to decide all of this.”  
“So you want Sami. I know you have history w him but can't you see how much I love you.”  
“I never I said I wanted Sami more then you.”  
“So this is the end. Tell me the truth. Are we gonna get back together.” Ellie looked into his brown eyes and didn't know what to say him. She felt bad she didn't want to hurt his feelings. The stalling was making Seth nervous.  
“Look I love you Seth is that good enough for right now. I don’t want to say anything that will hurt your feelings. I hope you understand.”  
“It’s a simple yes or no answer. I know you know the answer. Why wouldn’t you tell me the truth?”  
“What the fuck do you want to say? I’m sorry but not tell you what you hear. I love you Seth and will never stop. You’re acting like I’m walking away. Please leave.” When she was talking Seth could hear she was crying.  
“I didn’t mean to make you upset.” There was no answer she closed her locker room door. Seth was crying again he left like he fucked everything up. He saw Sami about to walk in.  
“She wants you congrats you won.”  
“Open your eyes she wants you. One day your have her back. She needs time.” Sami walked in saw she was crying and wrapped her in a hug wiping away her tears. He just held her for awhile till she stopped crying.  
“There’s that smile I love. I hate seeing you cry.” Ellie could hear Seth crying and it broke her heart she opened the door saw him sitting there.  
“Leave me alone.” She took Seth be the hand pulling him for a hug soon they were kissing. While that was happening she saw Roman he looked scared and sad. He whispered to her some outside quick. She ran outside she saw Jon he looked really bad.  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know. He started having seizure and got worse he started to throw up at the middle of it all. Jon looked almost ghostly pale she wanted to cry.  
“Jon speak to me.” He started to another seizure she saw what Roman was talking about. It happened 2 more times this was bad real bad. He didn’t wake right way.  
“Jon please wake up.” He lay there for awhile she was scared. He woke up looking around like he no idea where he was. Jon tried to get up but fell down.  
“Where am I and why are looking at me like that?”  
“Jon you had 3 seizures in a row.” She went to give him a hug he backed away like he was scared.  
“Who are you?” Ellie started to cry at what she heard that dropping to the ground.  
“I’m your wife Ellie don’t you remember?”  
“No. who is this Jon you're talking about?”  
“What is the last thing you remember?”  
“Someone calling me Dean talking some match for a title.”  
“So you don't remember me at all?”  
“No I wish I did.” Ellie opened door running back to her locker room when she opened the door Sami knew something was really bad.  
“Baby girl what's a matter?”  
“It’s Jon he had 3 episodes back to back. When he woke up he has amnesia and don’t remember me or his real name.” She fell to floor she was crying Sami took her by the hand leading her to the couch. She put her head on his lap as he held her and stroked her hair.  
“Don’t worry baby girl it’ll be ok. Please don’t cry I hate it.” He held her hand started to sing all I ever wanted. They heard a knock on the door but ignored it she just wanted to be alone with Sami.  
“Ellie it’s Roman open up.” Ellie got up going to the door she didn't to open it.  
“What do you want?”  
“Just want to see if you were ok?”  
“No I’m not but trying to be. Right now I want to be left alone.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
She got back in his arms they stayed like till she had to the ring. She changed in her black outfit and she and Seth went to the ring together. They walked to the ring holding hands with a mic.  
“Ellie and I are back together. So anyone who thought she wanted Sami was wrong.” Seth passed her the mic she good there trying to focus.  
“I’m always gonna love Seth. We were meant to be together.” When it was over she bumped into Dean who looked at her funny.  
“So you're my wife when they did tell that guy you loved him?”  
“That’s not real. I’m your wife please remember. I love you Jon always have always will.” She ran  
back to locker room crying. She wanted to go home but how would she face her kids. Ellie wanted to be alone with Sami tonight. When raw was over she came to Roman he was still sad he see it in her eyes.  
“Can you do me a favor?”  
“Sure what it is?”  
“I need to watch my tonight. I just can’t face it and tell my kids. What are we  
gonna do about Jon?”  
“I’ll do that for you. He’ll stay with me.” Ellie and Dean met up one more time before she left all she could do was look into blue eyes.  
“I love you Jon. Please don’t do this.” He just looked at her like was stranger. She was gonna cry but she held it in till she got in the truck. Ellie got in her truck putting her head in her lap. When Sami got in he knew she was upset.  
“Baby girl I know it hurts but I promise you he’ll remember you. Talk to me tell me what's bothering you.” There was silence the whole ride to his house. When she got there she went straight to the bedroom. She kicked off her boots getting the middle of the bed. Her phone went off it was her son Sami but she completely out of it so he answered her phone.  
“Hi Sami.”  
“Where’s mom?”  
“She fell asleep.”  
“I want to say goodnight to her.”  
“She sends her love goodnight buddy.”  
“Goodnight uncle Sami.” he got in on the bed next to her putting his arms around her holding her he kissed her on the cheek.  
“Baby girl I hate seeing you like this. Say something.”  
“I love you Sami. Wish you could make things better. I’m glad you're by my side.”  
“Baby girl I’ll never leave your side. I love you too. Think this happened because of  
his episodes. His body has to fix this then he’ll be back normal.” Sami got up he got a long shirt so she could change her clothes. She got in bed he just held her all night long.  
“Goodnight baby girl I love you." He kissed her on the forehead.  
Flashback to 6/15/09 when Ellie and Jon first met  
Ellie and Sami were backstage hanging out in the locker room talking when he got to talk his friend a guy she never saw before.  
“Jon you have met my friend Ellie he’s the best.”  
“Is she the girl you do your promos with? She’s hot.”  
“So you like her?”  
“Yeah.” Ellie was the world champ and was having a match when she heard a new theme Jon came in the ring. Soon they were fighting real hardcore. He punched her really hard in the face then walked out the ring.  
“Oh so you just wanna to run away from a fight. That punch didn't even hurt. He walked back in the ring pissed off.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are running your mouth. See if you fucking feel this.” Jon grabbed her by the neck pinning her against the barbed wire. Their eyes they fell in love. He released her they kissed she could taste his blood but it tasted good.  
“So you're Ellie the girl Sami told me about.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You’re Jon Moxley right?”  
“Yes.” They got backstage they were holding hands Sami could tell they were in love.  
“Ellie after the show you wanna go out on a date.”  
“Sure Jon.”  
The next show  
Ellie had to go in early they were they changing her character. She was Ellie Moxley and her Jon were gonna play a couple on stage and be a tag team together. That meant she wouldn’t tag with Sami anymore.  
Aug  
Jon moved with Sami and Ellie. One night they were getting drunk Ellie to her camera starting to film it. They got drunk and started to making out that lead to them having sex. She didn’t turn of the camera filming the whole thing. Afterwards Ellie saw the camera was on she turned it they went to sleep.  
End of flashback  
In her sleep Sami could hear say Jon please remember me. She was crying that broke his heart. She also said Moxley why can’t you see I love you.  
“Baby girl are you ok?”  
“My heart is breaking I can’t do anything about make it better.”  
“He’s loved you since the first moment he met you. He could never stop loving you. He can’t control what is happening.” that was the first time he saw smile. She curled up in his arms feeling back to sleep. Around 5 Sami woke her up so they could drive back to her home so she would see her kids. She slept the whole way home. When she got there she started to make breakfast and lunch for the kids. In the afternoon she called Roman she nervous of what he would say.  
“Hi Joe how’s Jon doing?”  
“Still out of it. I know it’s hard but he’ll snap out of it.” Ellie heard him in the background that made her happy to hear his voice. She took a shower changing her clothes. Ellie took her tattoo on her ankle it was heart with switchblade through it her first one. Ellie had this video the Jon was drunk screaming out he felt about her.  
“Jon how do you feel about me?”  
“I LOVE YOU ELLIE. SHE’S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.” Ellie was filming it outside people looked like he was crazy but didn’t care.  
“I’M GONNA LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT. TILL THE DAY I DIE.” Ellie stood there smiling at him she went to him kissing him.  
A week later  
Jon still didn’t know who he was. Ellie and John bumped into each other. He looked at her like she still was stranger.  
“You’re the Ellie girl. Look I’m sorry I can't remember you.” The way he smiled at her it looked like the first time they met.  
“It’s I know it's not your fault. I love you Moxley.” When she said that he looked at her something clicked.  
“What did you say?”  
“I love you Moxley.” Ellie went to Jon holding his hand.  
“When you said that to me it feels so familiar.” He saw her Moxley tattoo running his finger down the tattoo that made her body tingle. Jon ran into the bathroom she followed he had 2 seizures at the same time. When it was over he looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
“Ellie it’s you. I feel like haven't in awhile.”  
“I love you Moxley.”  
“Love you too.” He went to her kissing her a whole.  
“I’ve missed you like crazy. I’m glad your back.”  
“What happened I feel like we’ve been a part for a while?”  
“Last week you had 3 seizures back to back when you woke up you couldn't remember anyone or yourself.”  
“How could I never forget you?” Dean went to back to locker room when Sami saw them he knew everything was back to normal.  
“See I told you baby girl I’m glad your happy again. I love it when you’re happy.”  
“I’m lucky to have a brother like you. I love you.”  
“I feel the way too. Always gonna love you baby girl." Raw opened with creepy music then a black and white video appeared on the screen. You could see anything just heard a video we’re not the one mess with. You’re all be sorry.  
“You thought we’re gone. We'll always be the crazy ones. We’re back crazier then ever. I got my switchblade here you mess with us I’ll use it and I’m not playing.” Ellie joined Sami side she looked crazy.  
“I bet you all think I’m not crazy. I’ve always been crazy. Ask Dean what happens when I go crazy. I guess you guys only know one side.” Sami was in the corner laughing while she smiling at him with a creepy smile.  
“Everyone thinks the Wyatt family is crazy. You haven’t seen crazy till you’ve seen us. We do whatever we and be don’t back from a fight. We’ll always be the crazy ones. Sami took the mic from her.  
“You wanna see crazy.” Sami pressed the blade to his tongue. He spit blood at the camera she licked the blood. They knocked down the camera to the ground while they walking away you could hear them laugh. When she went backstage she ran into Roman who looked at her shock.  
“That was creepy and a little scary.”  
“We brought back the crazy ones. When I was in CZW I did a lot crazy and creepy things."  
She went to her locker room a video was on the monitor it was Bray.  
“You guys think you'd be crazy I’m not buying it. Once again we see you guys together now as a tag team. Where does Dean fit in here? Oh wait it's only about you two. You don't care about Dean. I wonder how he feels about this? I bet you didn't ask him. How come you took Seth back? I thought you loved Sami, you even said so. Quit lying to everyone because one day everyone’s gonna know the true. She paid no mind to the video she just got ready to go out to the ring with Seth.  
Flashback to 2008  
Ellie was in the ring having match against Danny Havoc for her title. In the middle of the match she fell hard out the ring landing on her arm she blood dripping down her elbow. Sami came down the ramp he a crazed upset look in his eyes. He got in the ring and started beat up Danny Havoc it bad real fast. They tried to pull him off it was no use. When it was over Sami was covered in blood he picked Ellie in his arms carrying her backstage. When was heading backside they tried to a get interview.  
“Sami why do you that out there to him?”  
“I told you everyone what would happen if mess with her. Now you see I wasn't playing.” When he got in the locker room he helped got cleaned up.  
“Can you move it?”  
“No.” When she said he looked more pissed like wanted to fuck someone up. He picked her carrying her to his car and they went to the hospital. When she they got there she had to get stitches in her elbow and a cast on her broken arm.  
The next show  
There a crazy promo all in black in white and opened with Sami looking pissed.  
“I’m in a pissed off mood because my girl got her arm broken by Danny Havoc. I told you bad things would happen if you messed with her. Now they said I went too far but to me I didn’t. I’m not sorry do I look fucking sorry.” Ellie came out the show taking the mic.  
"I have 10 stitches and a broken arm you're lucky he didn’t fucking kill you. He shouldn’t be sorry he did the right thing.” They both laughed together kinda creep before he spit in the camera kicking it down.  
After the show Ellie and Sami went home she lived with him. He could tell she was in pain from her arm.  
“Baby girl are ok?”  
“My arm just hurts really badly.”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t scream in pain when it happened. I saw the hurt in your eyes.”  
“I was gonna get back in the ring I could’ve gotten up. I’m glad you were there to help me.”  
“I’ll always be there. I promise you from the bottom of my heart.”  
A month later Ellie got her cast off she had a little scar of her elbow. She was looking to finish the fight.  
“I’m looking revenge on Danny Havoc. Even though Sami beat you with inch of your life. You were lucky I couldn’t get up that night. You knew you couldn't take my belt so you took me out. That really fucked up.” Ellie had Sami by her side waiting for him. She heard his theme and he walked out the ring the match started. Her match got bloody real fast. Ellie got a chair put on his arm breaking it as Sami laughed. She turned to Sami smiling at him. She was able to get the ring.  
“Pay back’s a bitch. Oh what does your arm hurt? You started it we’re gonna finish it.” Before they left Sami put up barbed wire with glass outside the ring. Ellie picked Danny up power bombing him in the barb wife and glass. She was covered in blood and wire sticking in places. Sami spit in his face. They left looking back laughing.  
A promo came on monitor with a voice you can break up. You can’t break us. Sami and Ellie both appeared together.  
“See this no can break us. We’re always have each other. You see what happens we got revenge. See what happens when you fuck with her I wanna kill them. No one believes me just see what happens. The last time I want to dark place I snapped.” You could hear singing it was the song disturbia while Sami laughed then it cut off.  
Flashback over  
Ellie and Sami decide to get the Wyatt family back by doing a really creep promo for raw next week. She told her friends what would happen.  
Raw  
The show started the light going out and creepy video coming over the monitor.  
It’s always anyone but you anyone but you. It about us. Are you scared? Are you scared? Then they heard singing of the song disturbia followed by laughter.  
“You all are supposed be scared and creeped out out by the Wyatt’s. We’re crazier. They want to mess with us bring up the past. They don’t know what we're capable of. Any but you Bray any but you. See what you mess Ellie I go to a dark place and snap” the music stopped and laughter was all they heard it was creepy and lasted for minute. Ellie showed up taking the mic away.  
“You scared yet. Think of this we don’t care what happens and I won't stop him.” Don’t mess with us. Don’t mess with us. When the promo was over everyone looked around like what did they see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new wrestler comes to the wwe and makes history. sometimes when things go wrong all you need is your best friend. sometimes you do anything to protect your best friend no matter what. everyone now who Dean's older son is and what he's about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs
> 
> i'll be by Reba

5 years later 2024

 

Sami became the WHC after beating Dean for it at Hell in a cell. Team Rollins lost their belts to the Usos. Sami is now 14, Deana, 9 Johnny 9 and the twins are 6. When Sam was 10 he finished elementary and junior high. He told 3 years off of school those years he trained to be wrestler.

 

Raw

 

Sami was backstage trying to be alone but everyone wanted to talk to him. He had long blonde hair dressed in all black. He walked in a dark corner putting on music.

“Sami still doesn’t like talking to people. I heard he’s a genius is that true?”

“Yes Seth. He loves keeping to himself.” Ellie’s theme started to play she walked to the ring  
with a mic.

“I have to address some news. In the main event there will be a big debut when they face Sami Callihan for the WHC. We have a change in management. Dean will no longer be chief of operations so for now on Sami Callahan will be running things.” 

 

The main event

 

A new theme started to play a guy with long blonde and black make up walked to the ring.

“From Monroe GA Sami Moxley.” When the fans figure out who he was they were shock. The match lasted for 10 minutes when Sami when the title.

“The winner of this match and new WHC Sami Moxley.” He looked around everyone was cheering his name. When Sami was backstage Renee went to him.

“How does it feel to be the youngest WHC? You were great out there.” 

“It was cool and thank you.” 

“You don’t have any more to say about it. He stood there for awhile not saying a world. Sami just walked away. Everyone came up to him congratulating him that made him nervous.

 

Offstage

 

The next day at school everyone came to him he was a local celebrity. He didn’t have any friends he just spend his time wrestling and playing music. Sami ran away going under the bleachers where he hung out. Some guy went to him.

“Aren’t you that Sami Moxley who made wrestling history last night?”

“Yeah. What you want an autograph or something?” 

“I want to be your friend.” 

“Sure.” 

 

Flashback 2 years 10/23/2022

 

It was the big hell in the cell match no knew how bad it would turn out to. It was Dean vs Sami for the WHC. Dean got in the ring looking pale looking him no idea where he was. When the match started it didn’t get any better. Sami didn’t feel like fighting him when he in acting like that. Sami was able to pin in less than 3 minutes.

“The winner of the match and the new WHC Sami Callahan.” Sami tuned to Dean with a worried look. Dean got sick in the middle of the ring before falling down having 2 seizures. He hit the side cutting up his back. Sami helped them carry Dean out of the ring everyone was in shock. Afterwards they made him get evaluated by the medics.

 

Raw

 

Ellie’s theme started to play she walked to the ring with a mic. She was gonna address what happened last night.

“I need to address what happened last night. Dean has seizure condition but don't worry he’s fine. He needs to take a week fore he can wrestle again. Ellie hoped no one outside her friends and family would know

 

End of flashback

 

Sami became a WWE superstar the youngest one. He finished highschool in 4 months was able to wrestler full time.

 

Raw

 

Sami started out the show. He was working on talking more. His theme started to play and he walked out the ring a mic, Sami paused before speaking.

“It’s an honor to a part of the WWE at a young age. I got the tile from a man I look up to and admire. My name is Sami Moxley. Don’t let my age fool you I’m just a tough.” 

 

Flashback 2019 when Jon was so sick

 

She picked her phone to Sami when it rang and picked up Ellie didn’t know what to say.

“Baby girl is everything ok?” he would hear her cry in the background. She started to talk to herself Jon why didn’t tell me how sick you were. Now I don't what is going on.

“I need you now. I can't do this alone.” By the tone of her voice he knew it was bad

“What’s going on baby girl?”

“Just meet at the hospital.” When Sami heard hospital he knew something was really wrong.

“I’ll be right there. I love you.” 10 minutes he showed he was scared hoping she was ok. Sami saw Matt running up to him.

“Where’s Ellie?”

“Upstairs room 402.” He saw her lying in the bed she looks so sad.

“What is going here are you ok?”

“It’s Jon he’s really sick. I don’t know what wrong. I just hurt my back.” Ellie pulled in him to bed. Same got on the bed holding her while she started to cry.

“Please don’t leave my side.“

“I won’t baby girl.” When everything went bad Sami saw the look in her eyes it broke his heart. He also couldn’t take seeing best friend like that. He wanted to run outside to clear but couldn’t leave Ellie all alone. He just cried she saw him. Ellie had cried herself to sleep he cried listening to her. Baby girl please stop crying I’m fine. Please stop you're breaking my heart. I love you. Sami whispered to her but that didn't help her. The next day she woke up she had bloodshot eyes.

“Baby girl you want to go home with me? It’ll be ok.” 

“I love that.” She kissed Jon the forehead and told him she loved him before they left. During the ride to his house there was silence Sami told tell she was broken.

“I know it hurts please talk to me.” 

“What if I don’t feel like talking right now.” He started to like crying but hid it in.He didn’t wanna upset her further. When they got there she lay on the couch he moved her closer to him so he could hold her. She started to cry whispering to herself why I have deal with this I just shut down. Sami never saw her like that which made him worried. She fell asleep and stayed like that for 2 days straight. All he heard was her crying. He couldn't take anymore breaking down about the time she woke up to him crying.

“Please don’t cry. I can’t do this without you. I’m sorry I made you cry. Can you take me Smackdown?”  
“Don’t be sorry. Sure you get cleaned and change your clothes. 20 minutes he drove to Smackdown.

 

A day later

 

Ellie tired to put on a brave face when she walked in. Sami turned to her.

“Baby girl you can back out anytime. I’ll be there.” He gave her a big hug and kissed her before leaving.

 

An hour later

 

Ellie was riding in the truck when pulled her phone out texting Sami: I need you everything just got worse. I can’t do this anymore. Please meet me at the hospital.

 

She completely shut running into the bathroom Ellie picked up her phone calling Sami picked up.

“Sami hurry to the hospital. I need you. Please come I can’t do without you. Sami showed up just Jon flatlined. He saw her she looked competed out of it like she shut down.

“Baby girl I’m here. Please don’t shut down.” He wrapped her up his arms while Sami was holding he heard the beeping they ran in again. Ellie ran to the bathroom he tried to open the door but she locked.

“Baby girl open that door. Please you can’t be alone.” 

“Does it matter? I love you Sami. Right now I want to be alone.” Sami managed to kick down the door he saw Ellie on the floor with her head down she was crying. He picked her up his arms while she held on.

“Please talk to me.” 

“I thought he was a virus how he's dying. I don't know ii can go without him. What I’m gonna tell my kids.” 

“Please don't give up she have me. He’s a fighter and is gonna make it. Ellie heard her phone go off Sami took from her. It was her son Sami what would say to him.

“Hi buddy.” 

“I’m been trying to reach my parents. Where are they?”

“Your mom is too busy taking of your bad. Don’t worry everything sine.” 

“Are you sure? Your voice says something is wrong.” 

“Things are fine. They say love you.” Sami turned off her phone. Ellie walked into Jon’s room he did look like himself. She held his hand while he had a seizure which made her scared. After that she seemed to shut down Sami didn’t know what to say to her so he just put his arms around her.

 

A week later

 

Everything got better Jon got of the hospital. Before going to raw she went to Sami’s house. She let herself in. when he saw he went in for a big hug.

“What’s up baby girl?”

“Everything worked out. He’s out of the hospital. I thank you for being there for me.”

“I’m glad.” She pulled out her phone and started film this.

“This is my brother and the best friend I could ever ask for. I love him.” Sami looked at camera putting his arm around her.

“I’m so lucky we came into each other lives. I couldn’t my life without my sister in my life. I love you more.” 

 

End of flashback

Smackdown

 

Sami was gonna fight Cesaro in a hardcore ladder match. He had done stuff like that before. Ellie was by his side. The match got real hardcore and they both covered in blood. The match left the ring. At first Sami got on the ladder throwing Cesaro into the announce table he lay there for awhile. Then they got on the ramp setting everything up. On the floor there was table with glass and wire on it. Ellie stood the ramp to watch it she had on what would happen. While Sami was climbing up the ladder his missed the step and he fell hitting his head. He stumbled around like was dizzy. He grabbed Cesaro going up the top when Sami stood up he felt the room spin. He hit his head before down hard. Ellie ran to him saw all the blood that wasn’t good. When she touched the back of his head she got blood.

“Sami are you?” There was no answer. Ellie saw him starting twitch real bad that scared her. She picked him up she noticed blood was dripping all over the place and her boots. There was a big pool of blood in the ramp.

“We need to help please.” When it seemed like forever she put him her truck before grabbing her keys. Sami looked at her knowing something was up.

“Momma where are you going?”

“The hospital. Don’t worry everything is ok.” 

“Don’t you think you get cleaned up first?” 

“No time. You’re in charge. She ran out with tears streaming down her face. Ellie felt like shutting down. When they got there she rushed him in.

“We need help right away.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“He hit his head twice losing a lot blood.” 

“Are you hurt?”

“No.” They rushed him in and it seemed like forever before someone came to talk to her.

“How is he?”

“He lost a lot blood and has a concussion. He hasn’t woken up yet. He received a lot of stitches in his head.” 

“Can I see him?”

“Are you family?”

“Yes his sister.” When Ellie went in he was hooked to a machine she saw the blood she just cried.

 

Onstage

 

Sami walked to the ring to address the crowd he was nervous.  
“I’m in change because Ellie had emergency to get to. After that match Sami Callahan was rushed to the hospital. I believe it’s really bad.” The blood was on the ramp wasn’t washed off you see the puddle. He stood the middle of the ring trying to not to get upset. All he could think about was uncle Sami.

“Don’t worry everything is gonna be ok. The Ellie and Bray match which was the main won't happen. It will be Roman vs. Bray instead. When I hear any news I’ll tell you.” He walked out of the walking backstage. He wanted to somewhere quiet to be alone. Before he could go to be alone Renee came up to him. 

“Sami what do think happened to him?”

“It had be bad there was blood everywhere. I know I’m in charge by right now I want to alone.” He took his guitar and found a dark place and just played. Soon his phone went off it his mom.

“Momma how are things?

“Tell the fans he hit his hand badly and is gonna be ok.” 

“Tell me the truth.” 

“Later promise. Just do this for me.” 

“Of course momma.” hours later Sami walked back into the ring to address the fans some more.

“I have an update. He hit head badly but will ok.” Sami liked having the power he just wished he didn’t tell bad news

 

Offstage

 

Ellie sat down next to him holding his hand hoping everything would be ok.

“I love you. Hope you wake up soon. Why did go on when you first hit your head. I can't believe you watching out for me but you did something stupid. Plus I got to watch it all go down.” Ellie still had no idea she was covered in his blood but she knew she wanted to take a shower. Around 10 she went to the arena to take Dean and Sami home. When Jon saw he came to her knowing something bad happened.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes.” When they got home she got into the shower it made her sad when she saw the blood get washed off of her. She got dressed getting ready to leave she went to Jon to let him know.

“I’m going back to the hospital to see Sami. I’ll be back in the morning.” The way Jon looked at he it worried her.

“Jon are you gonna be ok?" There was no answer she knew what that meant. She got in her truck and drove back to the hospital. When she driving the country station was playing the song I’ll Be by Reba. Ellie looked at the scar on her wrist remembering the night.

 

2008

 

It was another match she had accompanied Sami to the ring. In the middle of the match Ellie saw Drake throw glass out the ring towards his head he pushed Sami down. She felt a sharp pain in her wrist not knowing how bad it was.

“Sami I don’t feel well help me.” Sami turned around took one looked her panicking.

“You’re bleeding really badly.” Ellie looked down seeing a piece of glass sticking through her wrist bleeding everything. Sami picked her running backstage he wrapped a shirt tightly around her wrist. He put her in his car driving fast to the hospital. She started to fade in and out of consciousness.

“We’re almost there. I love you baby girl.” When they got there they told him she needs surgery. He kissed her before they wheeled her back. Then day she was told she could go home.

“Mr. Johnson she’s lucky she had glass sticking all the way through her wrist. It might take months for her use her wrist again.” Sami thought that could be happen if she hadn’t pushed out the way.

 

End of flashback

 

When she got there to hospital Sami was awake she ran into his arms he hugged her.

“What happened? I can’t remember.” 

“You hit your head really bad.” Sami pulled her in the bed he held her tight.

“Did I scare you when it happened?

“Yes when I saw all the blood. I got scared. How do you feel?”

‘Like my head is pounding and feeling like I wanna throw up.” Sami put his head on her chest the two fell asleep together. The next morning Ellie realized the time so she called Sami.

“Hi momma where you?”

“At the hospital. I need you to fix breakfast and lunch also making sure your siblings get ready for school.  
“How is dad?”

“He’s still sleeping. Is everything ok?”

“Yes.” She handed the phone to Sami so he could talk to him.

“Don’t worry Sami I’m fine. Sorry if I worried you.” 

“I’m glad and it’s ok.” Sami handed the phone back to Ellie.

“Love you. Thank you.” 

“Love you too. Yw.” Sami was able to go home so took home with her. When they got there Jon came over to her looking all confused.

“Baby what happened last night?”

“I left to see Sami I told you that.” He looked at her like he no idea what she was talking about.

 

Next Monday night

 

Ellie and Sami started off raw. When Sami walked to the ring he was a bad limp and you see the bandage on his head. He had a mic looking at the fans.

“Thursday night is a blur to me. What I’ve been told it looked scary. Sorry if scared anyone. All I remember is getting real dizzy hitting my head hard before blacking out. I was lucky that Ellie was there to save me.” Ellie grabbed the mic looking at everyone.

“I would like to thank my son Sami for running the show when I had rush Sami to the hospital. I can’t believe no one came to his aid when I screamed for help. What would have happened if I wasn’t there? You need to you act together or I’ll find people who can.” Sami gave Ellie a big hug in the middle of the ring.

“They will always protect each other. It sweet how they’re always there for each other.”  
Jerry said watching them in the ring. When Ellie was backstage Renee came to her.

“What happened to Seth tonight?”

“I know he’s sick but don’t know the details.” 

“When will he back?”

“I don’t know. He just told me he wasn’t feeling good and that would take time to feel better? Later  
that night Sami watched the video of the fight on her laptop and was in shocked what he saw. Sami got up and fell so Ellie helped him to the couch.

“Are you ok?”

“I got lightheaded for a second.” 

“Maybe you need to rest and take it easy.” 

“Will you stay?” She lay in his arms he soon fell asleep she did too. Five minutes later she woke up feeling all wet noticing that Sami was sweating like crazy. She left to get a thermometer to check his temperature . When she checked she was shock at the number at 105. She picked Sami up carrying him to the shower she put on the cold water. He woke up shortly after look at her.

“What the fuck baby girl?”

“You have a temperature of 105 we have to get it down.” He tried to get up and right on Ellie’s  
right arm she tried to push him off of her luckily he woke up. Looked at her arm it was bruised and really swollen she looked pissed.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Sami felt so bad for what happened he pulled into the shower the water hurt when it touched her arm.

‘I’m so sorry. Can you move it?” She was able to her move but he hurt like hell.

“Yea but hurts so much.”

“That’s good. Do you need to have it check out?” 

“Yes. I’ll be back.” Roman saw her wondered what happened.

“What happened to your arm?”

“Sami fell on it. I’m gonna get my arm check out.” He also wondered why she all wet. The medic told her she sprained it and couple of weeks it'll be better. She changed her clothes and checked on him. He still had a fever but it wasn’t so high.

“‘We’re going home so you can rest.” 

“Let’s wait till the show is over.” A video came on the monitor it was Bray.

“I’m waiting to fight you now you have an injured arm. I think the reason you don't want to fight is because you won’t your precious Sami’s side. It’s always about him I wonder what Dean thinks of that. If Dean and Sami were both injured who would you run to first. We’re gonna fight tonight no matter what.” The video went Ellie got ready to walk to the ring.

“Sami will you be ok?”

“Yes don’t worry baby girl.” Her theme started to play she looked pissed. She walked to the ring holding a mic.

“Bray I run thing around her not you. Why should do anything you say? I’m not gonna back down from a fight. What Sami and I is not your damn business Dean knows what our relationship is. If you want a match get your ass down her.” Ellie didn’t have any shoes on her ankle tattoo was showing. Bray’s theme played he walked to the ring alone. Even with one arm she was getting upper hand she did the dirty deeds on the glass getting the win. Before she left the ring he took the mic staring her down.

“What did you get that tattoo for Sami? A permanent way to show your love for Sami wow.”

“I don’t have answer you. Fuck you.” 

“Oh come on tell the fans.” 

“Everyone knows about it. You’re just dying for me to say to I love him more then Dean.” She walked out the ring back to the locker room. Sami was sleeping when Dean came in looking so pale.

“Baby I think there something really wrong.”

“How bad?”

“I don’t know. I feel sick then normal because I think had more then one seizure at the same time.” 

“Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I feel lightheaded like I wanna throw up.” 

“When was the last time you got sick?” 

“I don't’ remember.” Soon after Jon passed out having 2 seizures after that he just lay there for about 10 minutes.

“Jon are you ok?” He looked at her like he had no idea what was going on. Sami woke up he looked like he was sick.

“Baby girl my head is pounding like crazy it's making me feel sick. Let’s go I can’t be here feeling like that.” He ran to the bathroom where he got sick. There was still an hour left of raw and Sami haven’t left the bathroom. Jon was lying in the middle of the floor unable to move. At the end of the show she had to get Jon ready to leave.

“Jon can you get up?”

“My body hurts all over.” Ellie got Roman to help her carry Jon she held on to Sami with her good arm. The whole ride home Sami had his head in his lap. When she got home she put Sami on the couch and to take Jon upstairs.

“Don’t leave me baby girl.” 

“I have to help Jon and I’ll be back.” Ellie’s arm really hurt bad she was so tired.

“Jon will you be ok.” Jon went right to sleep as she went downstairs. She climbed into Sami’s arms they both fell asleep together. An hour later she woke up alone she saw Sami in the bathroom she wanted to go to him but she couldn’t move her arm.

“Baby girl I really don’t feel well I need you.” 

“I want to but I can't move my arm.” she saw the hurt the in his blue eyes and powered through the pain. He took off the bandage her arm didn’t look well.

“You saw you didn’t break it. We should go the hospital.” 

“How you too sick?” The two ended up falling asleep together in the bathroom. Sami woke up and didn’t see her arm there and accidentally stepped on her arm and she punched him in the face.

“What the fuck?” She woke and saw Sami bleeding and bruised.

“I’m sorry. Why did you fucking hit me?”

“I didn’t know it was you.” She gave him a big hug and went to get ice for his face. She took a shower and changed her clothes and Sami helped her put on her bandaged her arm.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better my face hurts. Thanks a lot baby girl.” 

“You’re lucky I didn’t knock your ass out. Love you Sami.” 

“Love you too baby girl.” He kissed her the forehead and they two of them laughed.

“I’m gonna go check on Jon.” She went upstairs to make sure things were better.

“Jon how do you feel?”

“Better just have a headache.” Jon looked at her funny like he was confused.

“What’s up?”

“What’s wrong with your arm?”

“Last night Sami fell on it and sprained it. Don’t worry I’m fine.” Jon got up kissing her so they were making out and had quick sex.

 

Flashback 2008-2009

 

One night backstage in the locker room Sami and Ellie got to talking.

“Baby girl I was wondering if you like to move in with me?”

“I’d love that.” Later Sami helped her moved her stuff into this place. That night they crawled into bed together Sami put his arms around her. She knew there was another room but she'd rather stay with him. They loved sleeping together and staying in the room.

 

A year later

 

They were closer than ever Sami was like a protective brother towards her and he was always looking out for her. Ellie decided to get a tattoo to show her love for him. One night after the show Sami and Ellie went to a tattoo parlor.

“I want a switchblade through a heart with SJ in small letters on the blade on my ankle.” It hurt a little bit but he held her head through the whole thing. A couple hours it was done.

“It looks so good baby girl.” 

“I love you it. Thank you.” When they got home she took a video of it and posted it.

 

One night everyone was getting drunk together shortly after Jon moved in. Ellie was recording the whole thing. Jon passed out in middle of the partying. Later Ellie and Sami went to sleep both was feeling the effects. Jon woke up walking to his room he saw Ellie and Sami in bed together he did know what to think of this. The next morning he pulled Ellie a side to talk.

“I saw you sleeping the same bed as Sami and in his arms.” 

“Does it bother you?”

“It's just weird. You’re my girlfriend and you’re a bed with another man.” 

“It’s not like that way. You know we're like brother and sister right?”

 

One night backstage in the locker room Ellie started to feel really sick Jon was in a match.

“Baby girl are you ok?” Sami already knew something was wrong.

“No." She ran to the bathroom where she got sick it lasted for a while. He knew he had to take her home. He picked her up getting ready to leave when he was stopped for an interview.

“You can't leave you have watch later.” 

“So what. I have to leave to be with her.” 

“You’re coming back?” Sami looked pissed. He pushed the door open getting in his car was still being followed.

“I don’t fucking care. I’m leaving you can’t stop me.” Sami left Jon a text telling him what going  
on. When Jon got home he saw them in bed together he was holding her.

“Jon she started to feel sick so I took her home. I’ve holding her to make her feel better all night.” After that Jon understood and it didn’t bother him anymore.

 

End of flashback

 

2 weeks later Sami returned to the hospital to get the stitches out. She saw the scar in the back  
of the head. He still couldn't wrestle for another week.

“Baby girl how bad is the scars?”

“Not too bad.” 

“Not like the one you covered on you arm. That was nuts and you still tried out fight.” 

“You act like that shocks you.”

 

One Monday Jon woke up his arm was shaking real bad. He thought it as go away but 3 hours before Raw his arm was still shaking and it was hurting.

“I think you should stay home tonight.” 

“Everyone knows but I’m in so much pain I don’t wanna be alone.” She could see the heart in eyes so she gave in. They drove to raw and when they got there he went straight to the locker room. Everyone was in at him wondering what going on with him.

“Baby my body hurts all over. All this shaking is making my arm hurt badly. Can I have something for the pain?”

“I can take you the hospital.” 

“Sure.” She drove him to the hospital when they got there he could barely walk.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“His arm been shaking all day and he said he’s body hurts all over.” They gave him Jon something for the pain soon after he went to sleep. Ellie knew she had to back so she gave them her number and left. She just enough time to get changed before heading to the ring with Seth. She forgot to take out piercings. Ellie had her phone in her boot on vibrate so she wouldn’t miss a call about Jon. Ellie took the mic holding Seth’s hand.

“We may not be tag champs but will the best. Everyone thought we could never last but look at us  
now 5 years going strong. You don’t wanna mess with team Rollins.” Ellie noticed her phone was ringing off the hook she looked down it was Sami she had to answer it answer luckily for her they went to commercial.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel well being trying to make it here but can’t. Can you come here please?” 

“I have check on Jon first but I’ll be there.” Ellie lied to Seth telling him her arm too much and she was gonna home. When Sami heard that he came to up her worried.

“Momma are you ok?”

“Come to my locker room.” They went to her locker room so they could be alone and talk.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine. I lied so I could see Uncle Sami. First I have check on dad. Seth will bring you home. Don’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t.” She got in truck first going to the hospital to see how Jon was doing. When she got there he was still sleeping. They were able to his arm to stop shaking.

“How is he?”

“Fine. He can go home tomorrow. We gonna let him rest.” She drove to Sami’s when she got she let herself in.

“I’m here.” He took her by the arm taking to the bedroom. She could see he was really pale. She  
got on the bed and he put his head on her lap.

“Is Jon ok?”

“Yeah he just in pain from his condition.” 

“I’m glad you came. I just didn’t want to be alone.” 

‘You just wanted me her. I’ll come and be by your side. He fell asleep she held him. Around midnight she got tired and put him in the bed lying in his arms. The next morning she woke and had to pick up Jon she took Sami with her. At the hospital they give Jon strong pain pills if it happens again. When they got home Jon seemed so confused on what was going on.

“Why was in the hospital and why is Sami here?”

“You were lots of pain and took you there so they get something for the pain. II spend the night with him since he was sick and took him with me. How do you feel?”

“Good I hate losing parts of my memory.” 

“I’m glad. I know it sucks but I wish I could change that.” Sami woke up wondering how he got to her house

“Baby girl how did I end up here?

“I didn’t wanna leave you alone and I had to get Jon so I brought you here?”

 

Flashback 2009

 

Sami was in his locker room when he heard screaming when he went out he saw Ellie and Jon at it again. He went up to her to stop her but she shot him a dirty look.

“Stay out of this.” 

“Come with me to cool off.” 

“This has nothing to do with you. Please stay out it.” She got getting on top of him. They two just fought Sami could see all the blood knowing this would gonna get really bad. He tried to hold her down but she clocked in the face that made him mad now it was 3 of fighting.

“We’re supposed to be a team but out of nowhere you get drunk and caused us to lose the belts. And you don’t even care.” 

“I said I was fucking sorry but you bring up all the time.” 

“I’m done. Fuck you Jon.” 

“So you don’t even love me either.” She didn’t answer just got put in his face he saw the angry in her eyes. Jon grabbed her by the arm going in for a kiss but she smacked him. She punched real hard head in the face. Ellie saw the blood running down Sami's face she went to him.

“I told you stay out it. I didn't want to hurt and see what happens.” Jon was out cold on the floor she left him there. When she got in the locker room she cleaned herself up changing her clothes.

 

They were making Ellie and Jon fight all the time and then have make up. Everyone loved to watch them fight. It took the fans a year to realize they were a couple offstage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as one wrestler's career is taking off other is force to retire because of health issues. how Jon will cope with not wrestling anymore or will make him depressed. what will Ellie do when her wants to risks when he wrestles that could really hurt him will she give into him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs 
> 
> centuries by fall out boy
> 
> hall of the fame the script

3 months later

Ellie woke up she felt the bed was all wet when she looked at Jon he was sweating crazy.

"Jon are you ok?"

"What are talking about?"

"You're sweating like crazy." Jon felt very worn out even though he was asleep.

"I don't know how baby. I do feel very worn out."

"But you were sleeping the whole time." Ellie had a scary idea he was having them in his sleep.

"I think you having them in your sleep." Jon looked back at her with a scared look.

"I can't believe it. The morning Jon was in lots of pain and they had to get to raw later. He tried to play it off like nothing was bothering him. 3 hours before raw he took his meds and got ready. He also took some more with him incase in he needed it. When they were driving the meds kicked in knocking him out. Jon was still asleep when they pulled in. Ellie had to carry him Jon in Roman look at her wondering why Jon was asleep. He followed Ellie to her locker room she laid him on the couch.

"What's wrong with him?"  
"He took on of pain pills. They knock him out. He probably won't wake in time for the show."

"He'll be ok?"

"Yeah. The pain is from his condition. It comes and goes." Ellie had to get ready to start the show she put on a white dress with matching boots. Before she left she kissed Jon on the forehead. Her and Seth's theme started to play and both walked to the ring with a mics.

"That new guy Sami Moxley doesn't seem to lose no one can beat him. Let's bring the champ to the ring. Sami's theme played he walked out the ring he was in all black. Everyone compared a young Jon Moxley.

"How does it feel to be undefeated?"

"Cool. I'm untouchable. You guys never thought a 14 year old could make such an impact." Everyone cheered for him Sami held up the belt. While they were talking the ring went back a video come on the monitor.

"Sami would you will be standing there if you didn't come from wrestling royalty? You should tell your real name because I would wonder what they'd think of you. You're just like your father but look at him today."

"I want me think my mom named after her lover. I'm named after their best friend. I earned my spot here and didn't get any special treatment. My dad is better than you. Oh wait you don't wanna hear that."

"You wanna prove how good you really are and got in the ring with me."

"Sure. Only if you come alone."

"Deal. You want to dress like Sami Callihan. What are trying to be like him?"

"No but you'll like it I did. I do my thing and I'm trying to be like anyone. You'll always getting your facts all fucked up."

"Ellie you gonna let him talk to me like that?"

"Yes. What you don't wanna hear the truth. Tonight it's Sami Moxley vs Bray Wyatt." In the locker room Ellie noticed that Jon was having seizures in his sleep that worried her. It was over in 5 minutes and he just slept through it the whole thing.

When Sami wrestled he dressed like his dad in the ring. Both of their themes played and they walked out the ring. It got really hardcore really fast. They were both bleeding. Sami did his move and got the pin winning the match. Bray looked at him in shock. Sami walked out of the ring backstage and was stopped for an interview.

"You looked like your dad out there. Are you gonna be the next Jon Moxley?"

"Why is everyone saying I'm trying to be like others? I do my own thing Renee. I'm just Sami."

"You're one of the best of out there." Sami walked out the ring to his locker room where he got cleaned up. Sami head a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Bray can we talk?"

"I guess."

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the Wyatt family. I like the way you dress all dark and like to be quiet."

"I don't think so but thank for the offer." When the show was over Jon woke up and wondered where he was.

"Baby where are we?'

"Raw but you slept through the whole thing."

"Did anyone noticed?"

"Just Roman but he won't say a word." When they got home Jon went to back to sleep she crawled into bed with him and went to sleep

Smackdown

Dean was feeling much better and had a match. The Wyatt family started out the show.

"We found us someone that would perfect but they turned us down. I guess Sami's loyalties are with his family and doesn't want to turn on them. Sami came to the ring so we talk." His theme started to play and he walked to the ring with a mic.

"It has nothing to do with my family. I don't play with others or do good in large groups. I think it's real cool to be with you guys. But I'm not ready."

"We don't play with others. You'd fit right in."

"I'd rather stay by myself. Sorry if that disappoints you. I like being myself." Sami got up and walked away.

"Don't walk away we're not finished. Since you don't wanna join then you're the enemy. You teach kids that you drop of school if wanna be wrestler."

"I finished high school. I would never do that or teach that."

"Liar you're only 14 and you want everyone to believe you finished high school. Did Sami get mad at Dean for letting you drop out just to be superstar?"

"Why are you hung up on Sami being my father all because I'm named after him? In that twisted head of yours it's the truth."

"I think you know the truth but you don't want believe it."

"I know the truth it's you that doesn't."

"If it's not the truth then why did she name you after him?" By that time Sami had walked away. He walked out the building to be alone he ad book with him. He wanted to read and be alone. Randy came to him to talk to him.

"Does that storyline bother you?"

"No. it's so stupid. I just want to be alone. I don't know anyone can believe that."

"That's really cool that you finished highschool in 4 months at 14."

"Thank you. All that school stuff always came so easy to me."

"You're one of the best in the WWE. People are calling you the next Seth Rollins." When Sami heard that it made him smile. He looked up to him and he trained him. After the match Dean felt like he could barely walk limping all the way back to his locker room, he threw up once before having 3 of them at the same time. His body hurt all over and his head was pounding him. With his last inch of strength Dean made it to Ellie's locker room. When she took one look at she knew something was wrong.

"Dean are you ok?"

"No. My body hurts all over I feel sick. I had 3 of them." He tried to make to the bathroom but couldn't move and got sick right there. Dean passed out soon after that made Ellie worried. 20 minutes he woke he looked confused.

"Baby when did I come here? "When did i get sick?"

"You came here because you were in pain do to the episodes. Then you got sick here because you couldn't walk to bathroom." When Dean got up he fell down everything hurt him. By the time he didn't care and took a pill luckily for him it kicked in when they were driving home. The morning they got to talking about last night.

"Jon do you think you can still wrestling?"

"Why do you say that?

"I saw how you were after the match. Do think you should stop wrestling. It looks like your body can't handle it." Jon looked at her with a WTF look and a mad look.

"I'm fine. I had a bad night and now you want me quiet. I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry you know I'm just looking out for you."

A month later

Jon realized she was right and couldn't wrestle anymore and it made him sad that after 20 years he would have to retire. All the fans wanted to see Sami fight his father to see who is the best.

Raw

Ellie started off the show she walked to the ring alone with a mic.

"I've heard a lot of talk that you guys wanted to see Sami Moxley vs Dean Ambrose to see who is better. At wrestlemania it will be Sami vs Dean a hardcore no holds barred for the WHC." All the fans cheered and chanted Sami's name. None of them knew that was gonna be Dean's last match in the WWE.

March 30 2025

It was the big match Sami was still undefended. Sami was in his locker room getting ready when he saw Renee.

"Can I get your thoughts on the match?"

"It's an honor to wrestle my father. Hope do him proud."

"Good luck Sami."

"Thank you."

Sami's theme started to play he walked to the ring first he stood the ramp holding up his belt everyone cheered. When he got in the ring he heard Dean's theme. The two smiled at each other shaking hands.

Sami started the match off wrapping barb wire around Dean's head making him bleed. Dean got out the ring bring glass that he smashed over Sami's back causing his arms to get all cut up. Dean took a piece of glass cutting his forehead Sami wiped off the blood kicking him in the face. Sami took the glass cutting him up really bad dean screamed a little. Sami got of the ring to a table he set up putting a piece of glass on it. Sami go to the top rope with Dean. Dean managed to throw him off the top they then hit the table hard with glass sticking into them. They both laid there for awhile before Sami got up. He picked up Dean bringing back into the ring. Dean took a fork digging it into his into his forehead Sami pushed him off of him. When Sami's back was turned Dean went of the dirty deeds and got the win.

"The winner of this match and the new WHC Dean Ambrose." Sami's streak was over after a year. They hugged the cheered when Dean grabbed a mic looking at Sami.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm lucky I got a chance to get in the ring with you. You're one of best wrestlers out there."

"I'm glad I go to wrestler you too Dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

Raw

Ellie and Dean started of raw together they both had mics. They got in the ring Ellie started it off.

"I have some bad new I have to address so I'll have Dean do it." Dean took the mic looking at the all fans.

"I hate to do this to you fans but I have to retire. My body just can't handle it anymore." When Dean was talking he got choked up and you could see tears in his eyes.

"I was lucky to have my final match against my son Sami. I'll be on the shows but just won't be wrestling. I'm so sorry and I'm giving up the WHC." The fans chanted please don't Dean. When they did it made him breakdown.

"We will have 2 tournaments to see who will fight for a chance to win the WHC." She hugged Dean while he just cried. When he walked out of the ring he got close the fans. This was hardest things he ever had to do. Backstage all the wrestlers came up to him but Dean just wanted to be alone and walked out Ellie followed.

"I'm sorry. This had to happen. Things will get better."

"Really come on. It's all over because of my fucking condition. It finally took over my life."

"I wanna make you feel better but I don't know what to say."

"Anything I worked for is over. I love you Ellie but I want to be alone." Ellie saw how hurt he was it broke her heart. She walked inside. Jon just sat there thinking around his career crying. After a long time Dean wanted to have a cigarette so went to get some. He lit up then started to feel better and didn't care who saw him doing this. Jon heard someone open the dory he saw Sami.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok."

"Don't lie. You're all tore up I can see on your face. You're the reason the reason I wanted be a wrestler. You should be proud of what you accomplished and the ones you aspire to be just like you."

"That's really sweet and you cheered me up."

"What do you smoke?"

"Did awhile back and just wanted to have one. Don't ever start." Jon and Sami hugged walking inside together. At the end of the show they did a tribute to Dean. Everyone give him standing ovation. The WWE superstars shared their stories and how much they missed seeing him wrestle. That made Dean smile and cry.

Smackdown

It started with a bigger tribute to Dean with the one he wrestled that weren't in the WWE. They were sharing all stories and how they would miss him seeing him wrestle. The end of it said thank you so 20 years of wrestling. When Dean came to the ring the fans stood up clapping for him. He got the ring holding a mic trying to not cry.

"You guys are the best and thank you for the kind words. I have the best fans and the best friends anyone could ask for. I'm grateful for the change to wrestle and getting to do it for 20 years. I want to thank my wife Ellie for putting together 2 beautiful tributes. I love you Ellie." Ellie came to the ring when she in the ring they kissed. One fan said The Moxleys. Soon the fans were chanting that. The ring went black it Bray.

"Isn't that sweet you kissing your husband. Now you care about him acting sweet around him. I bet you only doing that so that when he's gone you and Sami can all cozy and he won't find out. I wonder what Sami think about this. Tell me something when he's not here you gonna be with Sami?"

"I'm not answering your fucked up questions. This Dean and Sami things has to stop. What do you wanna say that Sami and I are together? You've been trying to destroy me and no one believes your lies."

"It's been years since you and Cesaro have been friends. Why was that? Oh wait you screwed over your friend just do be by Dean's side. He saw the true you. I wonder if he thinks you still a bitch. See no everyone thinks you're so innocent."

"That was a mistake I made when I wasn't thinking clearly. I don't screw over friends."

"You tossed Roman aside when you got married. It's all about you and Sami and no one else matters." 

"I don't care what you think about me. You so focused on bring people down that you care if have your facts right."

"What would Sami think if he knew what his mom it really all about as a GM and a wrestler? I wonder how long before you screw him over to suit yourself."

"We're done." Ellie walked out of the ring with Dean they walked up the ramp holding hands. Backstage Ellie ran into Cesaro they just stared each other down. She went to walk away he stopped her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"It's been years since we talked to each other. Are we friends?"

"You were the one who stopped being friends. It's up to you."

"Your right. Maybe we can make up."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I should've done that a long time ago. Now after 4 years I'm done being mad at you for what you did that night."

"Friends." As they went in a long hug a video came on the monitor behind them.

"You just forgive you like that. You're not afraid she won't screw you over again."

"It was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake when you called a bitch and said she meant it. It wasn't a mistake when you stopped talking to her. If she did it once she'll do it again."

The next raw Jon decided to stay home he wasn't ready to be there not wrestling. Ellie and Seth started raw they were both in white.

"Tonight is part of the tournament to see who will fight for the WHC at extreme rules. Sami  
Moxley and Kevin Owens will start things off. Will he be undefeated again?"  
When they got of the ring Sami's theme started to play soon the watch was on. 5 minutes later into it Sami won the match Kevin grabbed the mic looking at Sami.

"You think your better then everyone you just lose the title and now you get a chance of winning it back. You're taking chances away from everyone else."

"You're just mad because I beat you. You never bet me. Well TS I won deal with it." Sami walked out of the ring. Roman was able to over one along with Cesaro and Rusev Sami had beat all them many times. When Sami was in her locker room a video come on the monitor.

"Sami you think so big all because you can beat everyone but your dad knocked you down. You really think you it again all before your 15h birthday? Do you think you take on our family alone to prove how tough you really are? It's all about Sami. How do you care about giving other a chance? do you have any friends her oh wait you wanna be alone. Someone is gonna knock you and you won't be tough anymore." Sami ignored the whole thing he wasn't gonna stoop to his level. Sami liked the idea of be the champ again before he turned 15. When the show was over Kevin went to him.

"I think it's cool that you could win the WHC before you turn 15."

Smackdown

Ellie and Sami started off the show in match to see who advance in the tournament. 10 minutes later Sami won the match. Sami Moxley beat Rusev going to the 3rd round so did Roman. Sami was asked for interview.

"Sami do you think you win the belt back 3 days before your 15th birthday?"

"It would be cool if that were to happen."

"Is it really true that you finished school already?"

"Yes. School was important to me." Sami walked away he still didn't really like talking to people. Sami has a mini southern accent from growing up in GA. Ellie let Sami get his lip, eyebrow and left ear pierced. They made him social media accounts but he only used his own Instagram. He was kinda like his dad about social media. On Instagram he was SamiCallihanG where he posted videos of himself playing guitar.

4/27/25 extreme rules

It same down Sami and Roman for the tile it was ladder match

The match started off with Sami smashing glass on Roman back. Roman picked up a piece of glass cutting Sami with it. Sami got on the top of later flying of hitting Roman hard he landing on the glass. Roman grabbed the ladder hitting Sami with it but seemed not to do anything to him. Sami get a table with glass on it as they both went for the title. Sami pushed him off of the table it seemed Roman was passed out. A minute later he got pushing Sami off of the ladder it hit his head on the metal ring pose he stumbled around a little. Roman went for a spear but Sami moved out the way. They both went the title but Sami pushed him he fell down hard grabbing his arm. Sami went for the belt grabbing it.

"The winner of the match and the new WHC Sami Moxley." He grabbed the belt holding it. Sami turned to Roman who seemed hurt. He went to him up.

"Are you hurt?"

"My arm hurts a little." When Sami went backstage everyone was there to celebrate his win. He the WHC and he was 3 days shy of being 15.

4/30/25

It was Sami's 15th birthday Ellie threw a small party just the wrestlers he knew with his family. All the WWE fans on social media sent him happy birthday messages. For the first time he made a video for his fans saying thank you for the birthday messages. It made him feel important to know so many people loved him. Sami went to his to his parents to talk to them.

"I know I'm just 15 but I want a tattoo. Can I have one?"

"What were thinking about getting and where?"

"The Chinese symbol for unstoppable on my arm." Ellie and Jon went to another room to talk it over then they came back in.

"We're letting you but it can't be big."

"Thank you." Later after the part they went to get it. He seems just like his parents when it came to pain. He just sat there like it wasn't bothering him. 2 hours later it was Sami looked at his left smiling.

"This is so awesome I love it. Thank you momma." Sami took a pic of it posting it Instagram with the caption my new tattoo it means unstoppable. What a great birthday

Smackdown

Ellie started off the show coming to the ring with a mic.

"Tonight we gonna start the show off with something special. we gonna have a celebration.'" All the wrestlers came out to the ring. When they got the ring a metal version of happy birthday played. Dean and Sami walked to the ring together when they got in the ring balloons fell down.

"Everyone let's sing happy birthday to Sami." All the fans and wrestlers sung happy birthday to him. On the monitor it said happy 15th birthday Sami. He started to tear up then a video came on when Sami saw it he cried. At the end Sami took the mic looking at everyone.

"Oh my god I don't know what to say. That was so amazing. You guys are the best. Thank you so much. I love you guys." Ellie and Dean give him a big hug he felt loved. Maybe having all this attention and being around people ain't that bad Sami thought to himself. All the fans were still chanting happy birthday Sami. That night Sami saw a girl with long brown hair about his age he went to her.

"Hi I'm Sami. What your name?"

"Riley Lopez." The two fell in love instantly and they went somewhere where they could talk. They talked all night long. When the show was over Sami kissed and she kissed him back.

"Sami before you go here's my number. This was great we have to do it again." She walked out her dad then he saw who her dad was he shocked. The next day Sami called Riley they talked day long before agreeing to meet up for a date. That night Sami and Riley became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I had a crush on you the first time I saw wrestle so I asked my dad if come to him so I could meet you. I'm so lucky to be your girlfriend."

"I feel lucky too. So you live your parents?"

"No just my dad. My mom died after she had me. I'm named after her."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. The two just sat like that before they had to be home. When they got home they kissed for awhile. Colby showed up to take Riley home.

"Bye Sami love you."

"Bye Riley love you too." He kissed her one last time before they left.

Raw

Riley showed with her father they two hung together in his locker room. Bray started off the show got in the ring with a mic.

"Look at that Sami found a girlfriend. Who knew he would talk to anyone? Did you know that Seth wanted to have Ellie in real life but couldn't. I wonder what would've happened if she was single when they met. Sami come out so we can talk. You feel like no one can beat you. You fight more like Sami Callihan without a care in the in the world." Sami's theme hit and he stood on the ramp staring down Bray.

"Why can't ever leave the past alone. I don't try to be like anyone I do my thing. But of course want to be like Sami for your game. I'm not playing your games. Haven't realized that your mind games don't work. Give it up."

"I wonder what your dad really things about your success. You've done things it took him years to do and things he couldn't do." Sami dropped the walked away then saw Luke and Braun standing there in front of him.

"What you gonna now Sami? We'll see how tough you really are." Sami got off the ramp pulling a ladder up on the ramp. He got on the top flying off on top of them knocking out Luke. Braun hit his head on the ladder. Sami got the top of the ladder but Braun pushed it off the ramp Sami lay there for a while before getting up. When Sami got up he was holding glass lights he smacked them on top of Braun there was blood. He powerbombed Sami on the glass fragments. It went to the ring. They were bleeding a lot. Sami set up glass on the announce table Sami got another ladder. He took Braun climbing to the top the two went flying off on the announce table it broke. Only Sami got up he got in the ring where Sami and Bray stared each other down.

"Let's go right now you and me." It got bloody and hardcore real fast Sami was winning. Sami picked up a piece of glass going to the top of the ladder jumping on top of Bray knocking him out.

"Sami Moxley just destroyed the Wyatt family. That was amazing." Sami got in the ring with a mic looking Bray who was bloody.

"Who the best now Bray? I took out your family it was too easy." Sami walked backstage he was covered in blood and glass in places. Renee came to up to him for an interview.

"Same how do feel? You took out the Wyatt by yourself."

"In a little but a pain but other that I feel great. He ran his mouth trying to say I wasn't good enough. I showed him."

"You won't back down you're truly unstoppable."

"Thank you." Sami went to his locker room to get cleaned up get the glass out his arms and back. For the rest of the night he rested with Riley.

Sami was able to take out Braun out for 2 months with a broken arm and injuries to his back. Bray needed a lot of stitches. Sami need some stitches in the arm and back but that didn't stop him.

Smackdown

Sami and Bray both showed up all bandaged up. Riley didn't like seeing Sami like that. Before he walked out of his locker room Riley stopped him.

"Shouldn't you take the night off because you're still hurt?"

"Don't worry baby I'll be ok plus it doesn't hurt." He gave her a kiss before leaving the locker room.

Sami started of the show when he walked out the ring you should see his arms and bark all bandaged up.

"I see Bray is all alone tonight after I took out his family. I wonder if he's gonna come to the ring and run his mouth. We found out on Monday who is the best. I may have some stitches but don't mean I can't fight." He heard the Wyatt family theme Bray sat on the ramp in a chair with a mic

"You prove anything you just got lucky. I bet you can't do again. We might have lost but we got you good just look at you. I bet you're scared when she saw you that night after the fight."

"Why can't you admit I'm better then you. Oh wait you don't admit a 15 year old took out down. I'm always gonna be strong then you deal with it."

"You wanna fight tonight and see who wins?"

"You got it." While Sami said that he heard his mom's theme she stood on the ramp with Seth.

"Sami you're injured you can't fight neither can Bray."

"Don't do this I'm fine."

"Maybe on raw but you can't be in a match." Seth took the mic getting in Bray's face.

"Leave me and my daughter out it. You don't wanna mess with the GM."

"What are you afraid of Seth? I wonder what she'd think of you if she knew you'll screw anyone over to have what you want. Ellie wasn't even important to you but somehow you get the girl back. Wait she's just like you that's why. I wonder if your daughter was in the WWE would you screw you over too."

"I'm not answering your sick questions. You just hate that fact that we run things and you we won't let you get away with things."

"The two of you love to cover up things the fans don't know about. You'll do whatever she says because you don't want to lose her again no matter what." Seth slapped Bray across before leaving.

"You guys act all innocent but you'd rather it be about you guys. I wonder who she chose you or Sami. I think you know the answer we all." Seth walked away Ellie watched Sami walking up the ramp. Bray slapped Sami it was on they were fighting. The refs tried to break it up.

"Sami Moxley stop it." Sami got up staring down Bray he picked up the mic.

"When I get better you so fucking dead. You think you hurt bad now when I'm done you won't be able to walk." Ellie and Sami walked out the ring together. She still looked mad when she looked at him. Ellie took Sami outside so they could talk alone.

"You're acting like dad when he was younger. You can't act like that you're too young."

"You're afraid I'll get badly injured. I feel just fine please let me wrestle I'll be careful."

"If I let you fight Bray you'll do what you it takes to take him out. I don't have to suspend you for fighting."

Flashback 2010

It was 2 days alter Jon get injured and could barely walk but they showed together. Jon and Sami had a match it was first. Jon got ready Ellie tried to stop him.

"You can't go out there. You can barely walk and you were getting sick all day."

"Don't this so what I'm not backing down. Sorry sweetheart." Ellie pulled Sam out in the hallways to talk about the match

"Sami you can't fight him. Look at him."

"Baby girl you know I won't back down either. Sorry." Sami saw the sad look on her face he felt sad.

"Fine fight."

"I can go easy on him."

"Come on Sami don't believe that."

"Are you mad at me?" Ellie walked with Jon to the ring not answering him. The match got really hardcore soon bloody was flying. Ellie could see that Jon could barely stand but Sami didn't care he just pinned him. Sami looked back at Ellie who looked upset and made so he grabbed the mic.

"Are you mad because I went along with the match? Oh you thought I wouldn't do this for you. I'm gonna fight in a match just to protect your man." Ellie got in the ring to the two stared each other down. She slapped Sami across the face that made him angry.

"I just did want to see him get hurt. Sorry I came to you help. I guess you don't wanna be there for me." When Sami heard that he felt bad for making her upset. She just got out the ring with Jon without looking at him.

"Don't walk away please let's talk?"

"Why? You said it all."

Next week

A creepy black and white video came on the screen you saw Sami from behind.

Fucked it up fucked it. She's gone she's gone.

"I'm in bad good because everything that mattered to me is gone. I wanted not care but wait I'm already alone.

Fucked it up fucked it. She's gone she's gone.

"She does wanna talk to me. I thought by now she'd know that I care. I made a mistake and it over. I feel like fuck it all but things wouldn't be better." he spit at the camera knocking it down walking away. 10 minutes later Ellie arrived she was alone. She hadn't seen the video yet. They came up to her for an interview.

"Miss. Moxley are you still mad Sami over that match. It took like he's upset."

"I don't know." When she went to her locker room he was there. She was saw he was upset and hated that look.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Please forgive me."

"I should've earlier and I do."

End of flashback

Monday Sami was still injured but wanted so bad to get in the ring with Bray so Ellie said yes. Jon wanted so bad to come but wasn't feeling well so he stayed home. Before raw Sami and Riley had a date and Colby would drive them to the show.

"I'm leaving Jon feel better. Love you."

"Bye baby. Love you too."

"Before I go you want to me to stay?"

"I'll be fine."

Raw

Ellie started off the show she was in all black. She walked out the ring with a mic.

"Tonight the main event will be Sami Moxley and Bray Wyatt." When she said that all the fans cheered. A video came on the monitor it was Bray.

"Are you sure you wanna do that. I won't go easy on him and you would be worried. He got lucky but this time he won't be."

"I'm not worried about the match. You should be worried about the match."

"So when I take him out don't cry or come after me. "

"He gonna destroy you." Ellie walked out the ring back to her locker room.

The match

Sami came out first got up the ladders out by the ring. When Sami saw Bray coming out he grabbed a mic.

"Are you ready to get fucked up again but worst? I'm not gonna stop not matter what." Sami started off the match. He took glass lights smashing on Bray. Bray took Sami by his hair throwing him on the glass fragments they got stuck on his back. Sami took some barb wire wrapping it around his neck hard till Bray kicked him in the head. He took a sheet a glass smashing on his back then he took a piece cutting up his head. Sami just wiped off the blood. Sami took some glass going to the top of the ladder jumping off on Bray. There was blood everywhere. Bray hit Sami's head a couple times on the ladder. Sami stumbled around the ring like he was very dizzy. Sami took Bray to the top of ladder. The two hit the announce table it broke apart. They just lay there for a while. Sami got up rolling Bray in the ring getting the pin.

"Once again Wyatt who's the best. I know you gonna be pissed when you wake up well too bad. Sami was covered in blood all over. He went to his locker room Riley was in shock when she saw him like that. He went to wash up and change his clothes.

"Sami are you ok?"

"Yes baby don't worry. My head hurts but that's it. I'm gonna rest for a couple of minutes."

"I'm glad you're ok." He gave her a kiss before they lay together on the couch


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just to punish Sami things get worst and a someone who can't wrestle gets beat up all over revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs
> 
> just to see you smile tim Mcgraw
> 
> how could i want more by Jamie Lynn Spears
> 
> I'll be by reba
> 
> A/N Sami sounds like Corey Taylor. When they sing together it sounds like Carrie Underwood and Corey Taylor doing a duet.

Flashback to 2016

When Ellie was alone her phone went off she answered it even though she didn’t know who it was.

“Hi.”

“Baby girl I was wonder if you could come by. I just don’t feel well.”

‘Who is this?”

“Sami your best friend.”  
“Do I know you.”

“Why are talking like that? Where are you staying?”

“The holiday inn room 901.” An hour later Sami arrived at the hotel he knocked on the door she answered. Ellie just looked at Sami like he was stranger.

“Baby girl why are acting like you don’t know me?”

“Are you Sami?”

“Yes. Tell me something what is your name?”

“Ellie Reigns.” Sami knew something was up when she said that.

“It’s Ellie Good. Why did you say your name was Ellie Reigns?”

“That’s my name. Who are you to me?”

“You’re my sister and my best fiend. I love you Ellie.” She still looked at him like she didn't know him.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember.”

“There’s something really wrong with you. Did you lose your memory baby girl?”

“I think so.” Sami felt like crying but tried to hold it in. soon Jon came back when he saw Sami he took him a side.

“We need to talk.”

“It is about Ellie?”

“She hit her head and lost her memory.”

“Can I stay with her?”

“Sure. I have to go but let me talk to her. Ellie I have to go a wrestling event and Sami is gonna stay with you.”

“Bye Dean.” He gave her a hug before he left. Sami lied in the middle of bed Ellie sat next to him.

“Is everything ok?”

“My stomach hurts and feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

“Sorry to hear that. You wanna lie in my lap.” When Sami put his head in her lap it felt right soon they were bed holding each other.

“Something about this feels so right. Can I lie like this all night long.”

“Of course. I love you so much Ellie.” Sami went to kiss her on the forehead she looked a little scared.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Go ahead. “

“Sorry for trying to kiss you without telling you. I’m just use to doing all the time.”

“I understand. I can’t remember you but I feel so safe in your arms.”

“That because I’m always there for you and I protect you.”

2 weeks later

Ellie picked up her phone to call Sami she wanted to hangout.

“Hi.”

“Baby girl is that you.”  
“Yes. Why do you ask that?”

“Because you couldn't remember me.” When Ellie heard that broke her heart she couldn’t believe it

“I’m so sorry. I’m coming over.”

“It’s ok it wasn’t your fault. I can’t wait.” Ellie drove over to his house when she got there Sami took her in his arms holding her tight kissing on the forehead. They stayed like that for awhile.

“I can’t believe I could ever forget you because you're one of the most important people in my life. You mean the world to me. I couldn’t imagine you not in my life. I love you Sami.”

“I feel the same way too. I love you Ellie.” Ellie started to song I’ll Be to Sami he just smiled at her. Sami started to sing with her it was metal and country duet. She pulled her video camera they started to sing it again as she filmed it. They sung some more songs together.

“Wow Sami that was amazing. We sound good together. “

“I agree. I love listening to you sing. You have amazing voice.”

“Thank you. You too.”

End of flashback

2 months later

Sami cut most of hair off he now had shoulder length hair. He dyed his hair punk rock red. When Sami started raw at first the fans didn’t recognize him but when they saw the belt they knew it was him.

“Bray Wyatt still thinks he’s better than me. Let's see who's the undefeated WHC? How many times do I have to beat him for him to give up? I’ve only been a year and he hasn’t beaten me once.” Everything went black then Bray’s theme started to play when the lights came back on he was on the ramp sitting in a chair.

“I wonder would you be a teenage champ if your mom wasn’t running things and dad wasn’t Dean Ambrose.”

“I trained just as hard as everyone. My family had nothing do with it. I made my own mark here. So what if I have famous parents. What do you want to say that I’m trying to be like my father? Your problem is that you can’t admit I’m better then you. What about I quit match and see who is the best.”

“So if I win you’ll leave and I’ll be the best. You can’t come crying to your mom when you lose.”

Money in the bank June 22, 2025

Roman Reigns won the money in back match

The I quit match

Bray came alone to make it a fair fight. Sami came out second dressed in all black. The two stood in the ring staring each other down.

“You’re going down Bray say goodbye to your family.” Sami started off the match by throwing Bray into glass. Then Bray took a piece of glass cutting up Sami badly. Sami grabbed some barb wire wrapping around a table before he slammed him into it. The wire got stuck in his back Bray screamed in pain. He took glass lights taking off his shirt before smashing them on his back. The glass was stuck on his back. Sami smashed a sheet of glass in Bray’s face. Both of them were all bloody. Sami took a table setting on fire putting glass on it. He took Bray up to the top powerbombing him off into the table. Bray lay there lifeless Sami rolled him back in the ring getting the pin.

“The winner Sami Moxley.” Sami picked a mic standing over Bray holding his belt smiling

“Once again who’s the best? I’ll see you on raw. Oh wait I won’t because you quit.” Sami walked out the ring he felt the blood running down his back. When Ellie saw him it made her think of Jon. She noticed his left arm was burnt he needed to go the hospital

“Does anything hurt Sami?”

“My arm feels a little weird but no pain. “

“You burned your arm bad and you don’t feel it.”

“Shit but no momma. This means we have to go the hospital.” Before they left he washed all the blood off and kissed Riley goodbye. When they got there he got a lot of stitches in his arm, back and head. They bandaged his arm good. Sami was in shock when she saw his arm and the burns.

“Honey you’re just like your dad when you fight and you don’t feel pain. You’re really talented and I’m proud of you.” They hugged before they left to go back home.

“Momma how long will I have heal before I can fight?

“I don’t know maybe 2 weeks. Sorry I know you wanna fight through all of this but you can’t let you.” He called Riley when he got home to let her know she was ok that he loved. The next day everyone was talking about the Moxley Wyatt match. How it was the most epic WWE PPV match they’ve seen in an awhile. Sami earned the nickname crazy Moxley.

Raw

Sami started off the show. When he walked to the ring the fans were in shock when they saw him bandaged up.

“Last night I proved once again that I’m better. It’s gonna take me 2 weeks to heal but it was worth it. I’m untouchable.” Sami heard Roman’s theme he walked to the ring holding the Moxley in the bank briefcase.

“I’m the MIB winner. When I cash it in I’m gonna be the WHC.” The two locked eyes standing face to face.

“We see when the time comes. I wish you luck. You’ll make a great champ.” They two of them shook hands before Sami walked out the ring.

Flashback 2009

Ellie was outside with Sami who wasn’t feeling good.

“You need to go home and I’m taking you home.”

“Baby girl it's a small bug don’t worry. I just need some air.” Ellie started to hear some really good country music she started to sing along with the music making Sami smile.

“I’m gonna find out where’s the music is coming from.” She walked around she saw Jon and realized he was the one who was singing.

“Were you singing that?”

“Yes. You liked it?”

“You’re amazing. I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“I can say the same about you. How long have you been singing?”

“All my life. What about you?”

“Since I was 15. We sound good together.” Ellie and Jon started to sing together as she recorded it. When Ellie went to check on Sami he was gone. Then she turned to the outside stage and saw him fighting he looked ok.

2000 Cincinnati OH

At the local Mall they were having a young country singing competition. Jon decided to enter it but under his middle name. The winner would have cd single made and a music video.

The contest

Jon was nervous it was the first he was signing in front of people. It was sad that no one would there but to watch and cheer him on he didn’t care.

“Lee Good what are gonna sing for us?”

“Just to see you smile by Tim McGraw.” He took the mic starting to sing the song he loved that everyone was watching them. After Jon was done everyone stood and clapped for him which made him feel good. An hour later it was time to find out who would win.

“The winner is Lee Good.” The next day he recorded his version of just to see you smile and made his video.

2009

2 days later Jon went on youtube he typed in Lee Good just to see you smile and saw his music video. Ellie and him watched it brought back memories. He loved singing in front of people.

“Jon can ask you a question?”

“What?”

“How come you never did anything with the singing?”

“Wrestling was more important. I guess it was one in lifetime thing.” Sami noticed they were watching a video and the teenager in the video looked so familiar.

“Who is singing in the video he looks so familiar?”

“That’s Jon singing.” Sami looked at her like he was in shock he couldn’t believe it.

“I didn't know you could sing. Wow that amazing. Sing something for me.” Jon started to sing that song Ellie started to sing with him. Sami picked up the video camera and record time.

“Sami join us.” Sami started to sing with them they sounded good together it was still recording.

2000

“Mr. Good you could be the next country sensation. You should talk to your parents and see if they’re ok you being a star.”

“They wouldn’t care. I don’t know if I wanna be a singer at 15. Can I think about it?”

“You have a week.”

A week later

“Sorry it was fun to record to a song and make a video but I don’t wanna be a singer.”

“Are you sure? Do you know you’re giving up?”

“Yes I’m sure. But if I’m as good as you say I’ll still have a chance.” Jon walked out the office he thought about once last time before going home.

End of flashback

2 weeks later

Sami was cleared to wrestle that made him happy. His arm was still healing but Ellie let him anyway. Bray Wyatt wasn’t the only one who hated him.

In the middle of raw Rusev and Lana were in the ring talking in Russian about Sami laughing.

“только почему он здесь из-за его отца. он не думает, что он лучше всех, но он ничего, кроме риска берущего."

(The only the reason he’s here is because of his father. he thinks he better than everyone but he nothing but a risk taker)

Sami’s theme started to play he stood on the ramp holding a mic staring him down.

“At least I don’t have my girl help win matches. You just hate the fact that you haven't beaten me yet. You didn't think I understood you talking shit about me “ He walked in the ring when he got in the ring she slapped him hard against the face. They started to fight as Lana left the ring. Soon it was getting out of hand that’s when Ellie walked out standing on the ramp holding a mic.

“Stop it enough. You wanna fight it will in the main event. Sami left the ring looking at Lana smiling.

“That didn’t even hurt sweetheart.” Back in the locker room Riley and Sami got to talking about what she saw out there.”

“I didn’t know you knew Russian?”

“I speak numerous languages. I’ve know Russian since I was younger.”

“That’s cool. I can speak Spanish and French. It must have come easy to you."

“Yeah it did.” They made out for while before he had to ready for his match.

“I have to go it’s time for my match.”

“Be careful.”

When Sami walked to the ring he was his left banged from the burn but it didn't bother him. When the match started off Rusev went right for Sami left arm taking off the bandage. He picked a fork digging into the wound but Sami didn’t flinch. Sami picked up glass lights smashing them in his face he left the ring. When Sami leaned over the ring Rusev kicked a sheet a glass in his face. He took a piece of glass cutting his left arm. Sami could see and feel the blood dripping down his arm but went on. Sami took him to the throwing him off a table with glass on. When he hit the table he passed out and Sami rolled him in the ring getting the pin. Lana ran in the ring the locked eyes. She kicked him the face he fell on glass Sami was out cold. Riley ran out the ring the two ladies locked eyes Riley slapped her.

“You think you can take me. Back off before you join your little boyfriend.” Riley wasn’t sure what to do she threw her down to the ground punching her. Then she did something she learned from her dad she curb stomped her.

“Did Seth Rollins’s daughter just take out Lana?” Jerry said he couldn’t believe what he saw.

“Don’t mess with my man.” Riley picked of Sami carrying out the ring. She knew he needed help she to find Ellie but she wasn't there she went find her dad.

“Dad Sami needs to the hospital.”

“Baby shouldn’t have done that. But I will admit you were great out there.” They helped him to the car driving to the hospital. Sami ended getting 55 stitches on his left arm. On the ride home Sami and Riley got to talking.

“I can’t believe that you did back there for me. You were amazing.”

“I just couldn’t stand by and let her hurt you. I did like it. After tonight they won’t mess with us. I love you so much Sami.”

“I love you so much too Riley.” They kissed Sami put his head on her chest falling asleep. When they got home Ellie ran to Sami wondering what happened to him.

“Don’t worry momma it just a wrestling injury .”

“Let me look at it.” Ellie careful removed the bandage she saw all the stitches it was also swollen she wrapped his arm back up.

“Thank you Colby for helping us out. If you don’t mind Riley can spend the night.”

“Anytime. Sure I like that I’ll pick her at 6:30.” Sami and Riley went to his bedroom Sami changed into just sweat pants he threw a shirt at Riley.

“Baby I’m going to sleep I feel so worn out. I also don’t feel so good.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My stomach just doesn’t feel right.” Riley crawled into his bed Sami pulled her in close holding her right whispering at before he went to sleep.

“Goodnight baby I love you.”

“Goodnight Sami love you too.” Riley woke up at 6m Sami was still asleep she took a shower and changed into her uniform. Soon after Colby showed up to pick her up she went upstairs to get Sami.

“Wake up Sami I have to go.” Sami turned over looking at Riley smiling.

“I wish you could stay.”

“I got to go to school but at 3:30 we can hang out. How do feel today?”

“Better. Bye love you.” Sami kissed before she left then he went to back to sleep. When Colby and Riley were driving to school he had a talk with her.

“I know you wanna help Sami but you just run out to ring like that. You could’ve gotten hurt. If you wanna wrestle you have to train. If do it again you’ll be in trouble.”

“Sorry daddy. So I can really train to be a wrestler.”

“We’ll see. I love you sweetie. I have a nice day at school.”

“Love you too daddy.” Riley hugged and kissed him before she got out of the car.

Smackdown

Sami was out again but still he started off the show.

“Once again I’ll be out till my arm heals but that was great match. I loved that part when my girlfriend came out.” He heard Rusev's theme he watched to the ring with Lana.

“You say you're so tough but my wife knocked your ass out. I wonder what would have happened if she put your girlfriend in The Accolade right on the glass. Then she wouldn’t be so tough like she was.”

“I wasn’t 100 percent when it happened so you guys got lucky. Does your wife’s head still hurt?” Sami looked at them laughing that made him mad.

“Let’s see how tough you really are. I’ll take you on alone.”

“You sure sweetheart I don’t wanna injury you.”

“What you think I can’t do it. If you little girlfriend comes out we’ll be ready and we’ll make you match.” Same went to talk out the ring there was glass lights set up she kicked out the ring hard. He fell on the lights getting cut up bad. Backstage Riley was watching it she ran to her dad.

“Daddy please let me go out there.”

“Be careful.” Riley ran out to the ring but it was trap Sami was picked up they tied him to the ring. The ring was covered in glass and thumbtacks Riley grabbed a chair getting in the ring.

“Baby get out now. He grabbed her putting her in the accolade when her shoes were removed. She cried in pain as he picked her up slamming her right on the glass. A table was being set up with glass outside the ring both of the ladies were on the top.

“Say goodnight Riley.” Seth Rollins’s theme started to pay he ran to the ring he was pissed and had a mic.

“You do this and you both will be suspended.” Riley pushed Lana into the table before she ran to her dad crying in pain. Seth united Sami before he carried Riley out the ring.

“I’m sorry dad I didn’t know.”

“It’s ok don’t worry.” Sami looked like he was ready to kill him for what he did to Riley but he just walked he knew his mom would break it up. He went to see if Riley was ok she was with the medics.

“Baby are you ok?”

“My body hurts and I have cuts on my feet.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you. I should’ve helped you.”

“It’s ok none of this was your fault.”

After the show was over Rusev went to see Riley he wanted to apologize for what happened. Colby looked at him with angry look.

“Riley look I’m sorry for what happened in the ring. It was just a storyline. How are you feeling?”

“In lots of pain. So you go with a storyline that tell you hurt someone that can't fight back. Look I just want to be with my dad and Sami.”

“I understand you're angry.” He walked out the locker room feeling bad but he couldn’t say anything that would make it right. Colby walked out the locker room catching up to him he looked pissed.

“If you hurt my daughter again you’ll be sorry. I haven’t decided if you can still wrestle. If you think I’m playing try me and see what happens.”

“I’m sorry you know I wouldn’t do that in person. It was all a storyline you should know what that’s like.”

“Yeah I know. Just don’t do it again or you really will be sorry.”

Raw

Seth started out of the show he was gonna talk about the fallout of what happened to Riley on Smackdown.

“Everyone saw what happened to my daughter on Smackdown. She’s still recovering from it all. Everyone keeps asking me what I’m gonna do. Well I’ve come to my decision. I will take no action but if it happens again there will consequences for his actions. The next PPV it will Sami Moxley vs. Rusev in hardcore no hold barred street fight and he’ll settle this.” Seth dropped the mic walking out the ring. Backstage Sami and Riley were hanging out in his locker room listening to music when the song How could I want more by Jamie Lynn Spears Sami turned to Riley.

“That should be our song baby.”

“I love that idea.” The two lay in each others arms just listening to the song kissing. The fans started to chant “we want Riley.” When she saw that she smiled.

“Sami do you think it would be safe to go out here?”

“Yes let's go. I’ll be by your side.” They played Sami’s theme they two walked Riley was still walking with a limp from what happened on Thursday. Riley grabbed a mic looking she heard them chant “Miss Rollins.”

“It feels so good to loved by you fans. I’m still in pain from Thursday. He did that just to fuck with my boyfriend. Real classy picking one someone that can’t fight back. I feel sorry for his wife being dragged into. I wonder if she wanted do anything of that. Look at that you did and tell what you feel.” She showed the fans the bruise she had around her neck and the cuts all down her arms. Riley looked around like she was scared he would show up and finishes it.

“Rusev is just fucking lucky I can’t fight or would kill him tonight for what did.” Sami noticed Riley looked scared so they left back to the locker room.

“Baby I promise he can’t hurt you. I’ll protect you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decided after 25 years to perform in front what happens when it all goes wrong and people start to wonder what happened. during a really hardcore match titles will change and what will happened when Sami lies about how he feels and come it on the show will he tell the truth. Riley opens up to Dean about her mother how will Dean react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter songs
> 
> Fighter by Christina A
> 
> umbrella rihanna
> 
> i love you this big scotty mccreery
> 
> crazier taylor swift
> 
> tonight looks good on you jason aldean

July, 20, 2025

Battleground

Sami's arm had healed completely but left a scar but he didn't care. He could finally get revenge on him for what happened to Riley. Both Riley and Lana were banned from ring and from being by the fight.

"Baby no matter what happens you can't come out promise me."

"Promise Sami. Just make him pay." Riley kissed him before he left for his match

When they got both in the ring they started each other down. The ring was wrapped in barb wire. Sami started things by kicking in him the face. Rusev threw Sami into the barb wire it just stuck in his arm. He lay there halfway out of the ring. He picked up a belt wrapping around Sami's neck before smashing lights on him. Sami still had wire in his arm. Sami put two sheets of glass in the corner throwing him to them. Rusev took him by arms dragging over the glass a couple times. The match moved out of the ring backstage. He picked up a metal pipe hitting Sami in the back a couple of times. Sami hit him in the knee a pipe he limped around. Soon the match moved to the parking lot. Sami took him by the hand smacking to the wall a couple of times. They were both bloody and worn down. Sami took some glass putting on the ground looking at him.

"This is for Riley." Sami curb stomped him on the glass he was out cold and Sami got the pin.

"The winner of the match Sami Moxley." When Sami walked back in everyone was wondering how he was standing and not in pain. Before going back to this locker room Renee stopped him.

"You were amazing out there. How are feeling since you got your revenge?"

"It feels good. Now he'll learn what happens when you mess with the ones I care about."

"Will we see Riley in the ring ever?"

"I can't say but she's a fighter." Sami walked out his locker room where he got cleaned up and changed his clothes. Riley kissed him she was smiling.

"You were great out there. I love the ending to the match. You showed him not to mess with us. I love you Sami."

"I love you too Riley." On the weekend Riley was being trained so she could get her revenge in the ring. She was really good watching her father closely paid off.

"I can't believe how good you are. How is it so easy for you?"

"I guess I studied my father moves so I learned how do them all. He gonna be in shock when I get my revenge."

2 weeks on raw

Riley was gonna have her debut in the WWE. She was getting her hair and makeup done.  
Seth started off the show. He came out to the ring holding a mic.

"Tonight's main event will be Rusev facing a mystery opponent. Also a new wrestler will be making their debut here." The fans wondering who they would see.

The main event

Before Riley was gonna walk out there Sami pulled her in for one last kiss.

"Wish you luck baby. Be careful." Rusev was already in the ring. The new theme hit and Riley came out she was in all black.

"Coming to the ring from Iowa Riley." He grabbed the mic he looked like he was gonna laugh.

"Is this some sort of joke? Aren't you afraid I'll destroy you?"

"What you can't handle this? Payback's a bitch." The two stared each other down. Riley started thing by digging a fork in his head she kicked him hard knocking him on the ground. He smashed some glass on her back. When his back was turned she curb stomped him then smashed glass on his back. Riley went for the ring she got it.

"The winner of this match Riley." She grabbed him by the hair looking at him laughing.

"Who is the tough now? Oh did you think you were gonna take me out again. I guess I took you out now." Everyone was chanting way a go Miss Rollins she smiled back at the fans. When it was over she went to see Sami.

"I was so proud of you. You were so great out there." Ellie came home she was glad to see Jon she kissed him.

"Missed you. I love you. I got a great idea."

"What is it? I missed and love you too."

"Next raw you sing live on stage. You're such an amazing singer. I love you too hear you sing." Jon smiled at her taking her by her hand the two started to dance while Jon sung crazier. Soon Ellie joined in with him the two were singing together.

"Love the idea. You should sing with me." Ellie had never sung in front of large crowd.

"This would be my first time but anything for you."

"We'll sing I love you this big."

"Love it."

Next raw

Ellie started off raw there was a mic stand on the ramp.

"We're gonna start of show with a music act. Welcome to the stage Lee Good." Some of the fans wondered who she was talking about. Dean grabbed the mic and started to sing I love you this big. When he got to the chorus Ellie joined in. the fans were in shock to hear her sing. Dean took her by hand the two started to sing like they were alone.

"Explaining what words can not describe. But I'll try. I love you Ellie this big." Ellie smiled back at Dean. The crowd stood up cheering everyone was in shock. Even Roman was in shock at how good the performance was. Renee came to them to talk about the performance.

"How long have both been singing? That was so amazing."

"All my life by not front so many people before tonight."

"Since I was 15 and I was offered a record deal but I turned it down." When Dean said that Renee looked shocked.

"How come?"

"I just wasn't ready for all that. I loved to sing but didn't want to be singer." Dean and Ellie could hear the fans chanting "one more time."

"You wanna do it one more time?"

"Can't about to have an episode." Ellie went back out she looked at everyone a little nervous but grabbed the mic and started to sing crazier. When she was done with singing she went to check on Dean. She went to her locker room he was sleeping but looked really flushed.

"Jon how are you doing?"

"I feel a little sick. When are we gonna sing baby? I can't wait."

"That was 20 minutes ago."

"I bet you were great. I love listening to sing. Sing something for me right now." Ellie started to sing my valentine to him.

"You'll still my heart till the end of time." Ellie didn't know the door was open and everyone was listening to her sing. Jon started to sing she's got this thing about her. Ellie took out her phone filming it. Everyone was shocked how they could really sing. Riley came up to Ellie she was on camera but she called her by last name.

"Mrs. Good how did learn how to sing like that?"

"It always came natural to me."

"You were amazing out there."

"Thanks. Call me Ellie." Riley looked at Dean she wondered what was wrong.

"Dean are you ok. Because you don't look right."

"Don't worry I'll be ok." Ellie changed her clothes for a match. it was just Riley and Dean alone in the locker room. He left like I was gonna throw up he didn't want Riley to see him a seizure.

"Riley I wanna be alone." Before Riley could leave he fell to the ground she looked at him she was scared. She ran out to find her dad.

"Dad come quick Dean is really sick."

"Don't worry he has them all the time. He'll be ok."

"I didn't know." Colby gave his daughter a big hug that made her feel better. She walked back into the locker room Riley was still worried when she looked at him he was looked good a little sweaty.

"I wanted to make sure everything is fine."

"Riley why do look so worried. What happened honey."

"You had a seizure. I was scared you were really sick."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I have seizure disorder." Dean gave her a big hug now she knew everything was ok.

"By the way you have a natural talent when it comes to wrestling, you were great out there. Do you wanna have career in the WWE?"

"Probably not I wanna be a doctor or teacher. I will admit it's cool." Dean noticed the heart locket around her neck she never took off.

"May ask about the locket?"

"It has a pic of mom in it and of my parents on their wedding day." She took off opening it showing him the pics.

"I'm sorry baby. Are those your mom's initials on the front. She was beautiful." As long as Jon knew Colby he didn't know about his wife. He could understand why.

"Thank you."

Flashback 2009 CZW

Sami and Ellie were in a tag team match for their tiles. In the middle of the match they lit a table on fire with glass on it. They slammed Sami though the table he was on fire and passed out.

"Sami." Ellie tried to get to him but she had to fight she was able to win.

"The winner of the match and still the tag team champs the crazy ones." Ellie got to Sami carrying him out. She noticed his skin was pink and red he was bleeding.

"Sami how do you feel?" He started to wake up looked around confused. When they got their locker room Sami went to the clean up. Ellie heard him scream when he got in the shower. She noticed how badly burnt his back was.

"Baby girl it hurts so badly. Wish you could make it go away."

"We have to you looked at. You need to have it bandaged up." She got her stuff and helped him in her truck. On the ride there he lay her lap she held his hand. When they got there they bandaged up his back also giving him pills for the pain.

"Tried to get you but I couldn't. At least we're still the champs."

"I bet you were great out there. We make such a great team. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too." Before going home Sami got drunk to forget about the pain he was in. he passed on the couch she lay next to him putting her around him holding him all night long. The next day she was getting to leave for the next show. Sami stopped her he looked sad.

"Baby girl don't go. Stay with me."

"I have a match tonight."

"Please don't go." She looked in his blue eyes she couldn't say no.

"I'll stay just for you. I guess I'm sick today."

"You're the best." Ellie called in sick before Sami pulled her into bed.

"How do you feel today?"

"Hangover and still in pain. I feel like shit. But you make everything better." They put in a movie half way though Sami put his head on her lap falling asleep she held him tight. She took pic of him sleeping. Sami woke up running to the bathroom. It hurt him to bend down but he had no choice. He felt so horrible like everything hurts. Ellie walked into the bathroom to see if he was ok. She could tell he was in a lot of pain."

"Baby girl everything hurts. Just hold me." Ellie got down on the bathroom floor wrapping her arms around him. Sami smiled at her. It was first she saw him smile in a while.

"I love the way you're always there for and how make me feel better. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too. No matter I'll be there for you. I'm gals I make feel better. Elle give Sami a kiss on his forehead he kissed back.

"Tell me if this hurts." Ellie run her fingers down his back but it didn't hurt it felt good.

"It feels good don't stop.

A month later

Sami was fully healed so they got a rematch to finish it. He was out for revenge. When Sami walked out to the ring he had the crazy look on his face. During the match Sami went nuts he lit a table on fire throwing one of them through the table while he was out Sami took a pizza cutter cutting up his face. He was injured but Sami didn't care he just carried on. Ellie tried to stop him but he threw her to the ground.

"Sami stop it don't do this." Sami didn't listen to her she walked up to Sami grabbing him by the arm dragging him out of the ring. Sami jerked his arm back by accident he hit Ellie in the nose hard. Blood was pouring out she held her hose.

"What the fuck Sami?" Sami turned around he saw Ellie running to her.

"What happened?"

"You did this when I tired to drag you out of the ring."

"OMG I'm sorry." When they got back to the locker room he put ice on her rose luckily it wasn't broken. Sami could tell she was in pain so he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close holding her. When they got home Ellie went to straight back Sami followed her.

"I'm sorry baby girl. Hope you're not mad at me. I love you."

"I'm not mad. I just want you to hold me tight till I feel better. Love you too." They got in bed together Sami held her all night.

End of flashback

Everyone loved watching Dean and Ellie sing so on Smackdown Dean was gonna sing alone

Smackdown

In the middle of the show Dean got up to sing the song tonight looks good on you. While he was signing Dean started to feel like he was gonna throw up then his arm started to shake badly. He tried to hold his arm down to stop it but that didn't work. In the middle of the perform he put his hand over his mouth hoping no one would notice what he was doing.

"Give me a minute. I'll be back." He ran by the stage where he threw up then he felt the room spin then he passed out. When he came back he started to sing the song all over again. He still felt sick and dizzy the fans wondered what happened. Ellie went to him wondering about him.

"What happened?" Dean looked around trying to figure out how to answer to her.

"I'm not sure. I know that was gonna be sick before I was gonna go out and sing but I'm fine now "

"You got sick during your performance. How do you feel? "

"My whole body hurts, I feel sick and worn out."

"You had an episode. You should lie down. Why did you get sick in your hand?" Dean looked really confused still trying to figure things out.

"I guess it was better then get sick on myself. I don't remember what is going on I wish I did."

"You were singing then you must of felt sick trying to pull through. In the middle of the song you put your hand to your mouth getting sick. You ran back by the stage where you had an episode. Dean look at his right hand it was all wet and sticky he couldn't believe it. Ellie and Dean walked to the locker room when they got there he fell to the ground Ellie hated watching Jon have an episode.

"Baby I wanna go home. I don't feel well. I'm taking a pill." She helped to the truck the medicine was kicking in.

"I'll be back." She went back in to talk to Roman and Seth. Riley knew something was she went up to Ellie.

"Ellie is something wrong?"

"Jon's not feeling well and he took his medicine so I'm taking him home. Don't worry he'll be ok."

"I'm sorry." Sami walked out of his locker room to go outside for awhile before he could leave Renee stopped him.

"Sami can you tell us what happened to your dad back there?"

"I'm not gonna talk about it."

"We know something bad happened."

"You gonna have to talk to him about it. I don't discuss private matters." Sami walked away looking like he was a little pissed about what just happened

2 months later

9/21/25 night of champions

It was Sami and Rusev for the WHC. The match got hardcore and bloody real fast.

"Give up. I'm gonna take you out."

"Keep dreaming. You've tried no luck." 10 minutes later the two of could barely stand Sami managed to get the pin. Just then he saw Roman running down the ramp holding his MIB heading to the ring. He handed the ref the briefcase Sami could barely stand Roman speared him getting the pin.

"The new WHC Roman Reigns." Roman picked up Sami the two shook hands. He's second undefeated streak was over. Backstage Renee went to Sami for an interview.

"What are thoughts of what happened in the ring?"

"I had a good fight and I lost my belt to a friend. I have no hard feelings."

"Will you go back to be undefeated?"

"I just like bring a fight if happens it happens." Sami walked back to his locker room Riley was waiting for him. He took a shower changing his clothes before he left. When he got home Ellie checked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine mama just tired." Sami went to upstairs to his room where he listened to some music before going to sleep. The  next morning he woke up with pounding headache Sami didn't say anything he just helped his siblings get ready for school. By the he had to go raw he didn't feel any better Riley picked up on it.

"Sami is everything ok?

"I have a terrible headache all day. Don't worry baby." Sami and Roman were gonna start raw off. Sami theme started to play he walked out the ring with mic. When he got in the ring the lights were making everything worse. He started to feel a little light headed so he asked for chair to sit down.

"Last night you all saw Roman cash in and win the WHC for me." When Roman came into the ring Sami told he wasn't feeling good. When they got backstage he was checked out by a medic they told him hit head too hard and just need to rest. Sami went to back to locker room he had to talk to Riley about that was going on.

"Baby Roman is taking me home I don't feel good because of how hard I hit my head last night. I just need to rest. If you want you can go home with me."

"I should let you rest to feel better. I love you."

"Love you too baby." The two kissed one last time before he left to go home. Ellie saw Roman and Sami going to the parking lot she stopped them.

"What's wrong?"

"Sami was feeling like throwing up and has a stomach ache so I'm taking him home to rest."

"When you get home go straight to bed."

"Yes momma." Sami couldn't believe what Roman did for him when they got in the car Sami asked Roman why he lied for him.

"How come you lied for me back there?"

"I didn't want to worry her. You just need to rest and things will be better."

"Thank you." Luckily for him Jon didn't know he came home Sami went to his room  
Deana stopped him.

"How come you're home early is something wrong?"

"No I have a stomach ache. Don't worry. You wanna stay with me for awhile?" Sami and Deana watched 30 minutes of tv before Sami felt he his head hurt.

"Deana I need to sleep goodnight sweetie." Sami gave her and hug and kiss. He changed into sweatpants he called Riley one last time be going to sleep. When Ellie go home she went to check on Sami who was asleep. The next day Sami was awaken by his phone going off it was Riley.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I left for school."

"I feel better baby. I'm glad you called I love you."

"I love you too. If you're up later we can hang out."

"I'll call you later. Bye baby." Ellie saw he was awake so went in room to talk to him

"How do you feel?"

"Much better mama but I'm take it easy today and be rest to be careful."

"That sounds good. Next time you feel like you should stay home."

"Of course but it came on suddenly." He got his siblings ready before he went to back bed. In the afternoon Riley showed up she went straight to his room.

"How you feeling?"

"Good. I'm taking it easy."

"Was she worried last night about you?"

"She thought I just had a stomach ache. Glad you came to see me."

"I'm glad I game too." Riley sit on the bed they started to kiss Sami took her in his arms holding her.

A week later

Sami was better everyone wanted to know what happened to him. Renee went to Sami to get some answers.

"What happened to you? You left raw without telling anyone. Is everything ok?"

"I started to feel sick so I went to home to rest and decided to take it so I missed Smackdown. I'm better now."

"It seemed like something else was wrong. Tell us what really happened."

"I was in the ring feel like was gonna be sick so Roman helped me out. What do want me to say I told you everything?"

"I think you're hiding something. What is it something you don't want your mom to know." Sami walked away he was and. he walked outside putting on music and sitting down for awhile. When he went back in his locker room Ellie was waiting for him.

"Riley gave us a minute. Sami we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Did you lie to me about what happened on Monday?"

"I just had a stomach ache that's it."

"Sami Callihan Good don't lie to me."

"I hit my head a little heard the night before and I was still feeling the affects from it and it made me sick. Don't worry everything is better now."

"Why did want to lie to me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. Everytime I get injured you worry and make bigger then it is."

"I don't wanna see you get really hurt or do something that could be permanent. Look  
what happened to your dad all because of an illness. I love you Sami."

"I'm sorry I lied mamma. Love you too."

"Please tell what is wrong and I'll try not over react."

"Promise."  


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Jon stopped wrestling he decides do that other thing he's really good and becomes a country singer. what will people think when they realize Dean Ambrose can sing country music and now a famous singer. when Sami wrestles after being injured and it takes a bad turn will he recover. when Ellie finds out the truth behind what happens to Sami everything changes. will Ellie and Seth's relationship be strong enough get through it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Dean sounds like Eric Church n Scotty mccreery. The part where Jon sings Ellie's songs from her journal is based on Nashville Scarlett and Gunner

Flashback to 2020

One night before bed Ellie and Jon started to talk about Jon's condition.

"Baby can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want to you video me having an episode I wanna see what happens before and after."

"I'll set a video camera in your locker room. Are you sure you wanna know it's scary."

"I have to see it for myself." The next raw Ellie hooked everything up. In the middle of the  
show Dean started to sick before getting sick then he had one lasted for 10 minutes. After he got sick one last time. He had 5 more before the show ended. When the show ended Ellie took the camera putting in her laptop. They watched the video Jon was in shock he couldn't believe it. He also looked he was it freaked him out.

"Wow baby I'm shocked it's scary watching my like that."

End of flashback

Flashback to czw

Ellie watched Jon laugh at Sami who was crying in the corner she went up to Jon.

"Jon what the fuck?"

"What's it to you? Oh wait you gonna run to him. What are mad at me?" Jon laughed at Ellie she slapped him across the face. He pushed her down hard Ellie got up the two started to fight. Jon grabbed by her hair dragging to Sami who was still crying.

"Look at what you started. Are you gonna stop this or cry like bitch?" Ellie broke free getting in his face."

"Look Jon I should've stayed out of it. Let's kiss and make up." Jon went to kiss her but she grabbed by the hair slamming his head into the wall hard. Jon looked out it walking like he was dizzy.

"Bitch." Ellie grabbed Sami hand the two walked away he looked mad at her.

"Don't fucking walk away?"  
"I'm not gonna fight you over it. Get over it."

"Walk away with him see if I care. I don't need either of you."

"Bye now." She turned back at Jon waving at him that seemed to piss him off. Later that night in the middle of the show Jon was in the ring with a mic and a cigarette in the other hand.

"Ellie Moxley get your ass to the ring right now. We're gonna finish this. Jon heard her theme she  
walked to the ring with a mic she looked pissed.

"If you want a fight you gotta fight. But you'll be sorry." Ellie wasn't even dressed to fight she was in long black dress with long boots. She took a ladder placing it outside of the ring with glass on it. She took Jon to the top of the rope they went flying on the ladder and were both bleeding. Jon got barb wire he dug it into her forehead blood was pouring down her face but she wiped it off. She took a sheet of glass smashing it on his back then took a shard digging into his head. Jon took her by the hair dragging her face across the glass on the mat. She took a chair putting his arm in it she jumped on it from the top rope he grabbed his arm. When she saw that she stopped. Jon put her in his finisher pinning her. After that she went to him pushing out the ring he fell on some glass it stuck in his back. She walked away she didn't are anymore Jon watched her walk away. When he got her locker room she went to take a shower to clean up and change her clothes. After the show was over they went up. She hated seeing Jon all beat up.

"Wow I did a number on you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I feel fine. What about you baby?"

"I'm good. Let's go home." They kissed for awhile before getting in the truck. When they got home Jon went to ready to bed and took of his shirt. When Ellie saw his back she run her fingers on the cuts he didn't seem to mind.

"That doesn't hurt?"

"No. It's just a cut don't worry."

End of flashback

One day at home Jon's phone rang it was someone from WWE.

"Hi."

"Jonathan after we saw you sing that night on raw we want to sing to a record contract on our label."

"That awesome I'd like that. How many records do you want?"

"As much as you give us. Can come by later so we can over things?"

"Sure I just get my son to watch the family. If I sign I want by the name Lee Good not by my wrestling  
name."

"We can do that." An hour later Jon showed they talked before Jon signed his first record contract. It was 25 year after he was first offered one.

"So Monday you can lay down tracks so we can have full album."

"My wife writes songs so I want her songs."

"Sounds great. Can't wait to hear the songs." Jon drove home he couldn't wait to tell Ellie  
the good news.

"Baby I got some great news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I signed a record deal with the WWE. I'm gonna sing the songs you wrote."

"Wow that's amazing. What changed your mind?"

"I guess I'm ready now and since I can't wrestle music is all I got now." The next day they went into the studio she gave Jon her song journal he went through to find the songs like wanted to sing. They couldn't believe how amazing he sounded. He was able to cut 6 tracks perfectly before he felt sick like was about to have an episode.

"I have to take a break I'm starting to feel a little sick." He ran to the bathroom locking the door right after that he had 2 two seizures after that he got sick. His head was pounding feeling like his whole body ached. When he came back he pulled Ellie aside to talk.

"Am I recording my album?"

"Yes. You need sing six more songs." She told him the song and he picked it up right where he  
left off.

'Wow those songs are amazing. You wrote all of them?"

"Yes years ago about stuff that happened." Ellie could tell that Jon needed to go home and rest.

"Sorry to cut this short I really need to get home." Jon went to walk and fell Ellie had had to  
help him out. They looked at him like something was wrong.

"Are sure he's ok because he doesn't look it."

"Yes he's fine don't worry. When they were driving home Jon looked worried.

"Tell me the truth baby do they know what happened with me when I ran to the bathroom?"

"No they think you're sick. Don't worry you didn't fuck anything up. You can't help it and you shouldn't let them get you down."

"I know baby I just hate having my systems around people because they look at you something wrong with you. I just want to get home so I can rest." Next week his album came out it shot to number one the country album. He released the single "almost lost it all" everyone loved the dark, sad song. It took some WWE fans to realize it was Dean Ambrose singing. No one of fans knew that Ellie wrote all the songs on his album. On November 12, 2025 it was CMA's he was nominated for 3 awards and was gonna sing. He opened the show everyone was in love with his singing. He reminded them of old school country. He won best new artist, single and song of the year. In the middle of the show Jon started to feel sick so they left. He still couldn't believe that he won three awards.

"Baby I never thought people would love my music this much."

"You have an incredible voice. How do you feel?"

"I like I'm gonna be sick. I thought I would have an episode." 5 minutes later he had 2 seizures in the truck.

"Baby pull over I'm gonna be sick." She pulled the truck over he ran out getting sick after that Ellie had to help him back in. he fell asleep sleeping the rest of the way home. When they got home her phone went off it was Sami she picked it up.

"Hi baby girl."

"Hi Sami."

"Is it true that Jon won 3 CMAS? I know it's late but can I come over?"

"It's true and you can over anytime you want." Ellie helped Jon get ready for bed he went right to sleep. Sami was the only awake he was in his room.

"You should go bed soon. Than you watching your brothers and sisters."

"I will. Anytime momma. I love you."

"Love too you." Sami come over to her they hugged and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Congrats baby girl I'm so proud of you. I heard the songs I still can't believe you wrote them. Sing one of those songs for me." She started to sing for Sami he smiled listening to her sing Sami joined in

"Wow that's amazing maybe you could sing a song with Jon."

"I wanna do a song with a him. How come you don't make an album?"

"I love to sing but don't like to sing in front of people."

"I understand baby girl. Show me the awards." She pulled out the awards Sami took a pic of her holding them smiling at her.

"I can't believe an old song I wrote years ago won single and song of the year."

"Baby girl wrote that abut when Jon was sick and almost died?"

"Yes."

"It's an amazing song." Ellie and Sami ended up falling asleep together on the couch Ellie was awoken to Sami making breakfast.

"Sami how's your dad? Is he still sleeping?"

"The last time I check he was still asleep." Ellie went to their bedroom to check on him he was sleeping. He looked he was sweating she knew what that meant. Soon Jon woke he smiled at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Worn out even though I slept the all night. Did I win 3 awards last night?"

"Yes it was amazing last night."

"Winning those awards I never thought I would win awards. Did I win anymore?"

"No just 3." Everyone was talking about the new comer Lee Good on the country scene. How come with a voice like that he was now just discovered. They also said that he looked so familiar but from here. Last that night Ellie and Sami get ready to leave for Smackdown.

"Jon do you want come with us?"

"Love that." When they there everyone was congratulating Jon on winning his wards. Roman came up to him.

"I saw you last night congrats on the 3 wards. The performance was amazing." When Roman said that Jon looked at him like was confused.

"I forget that I performed last night. Wish I know how it turned out." Roman put the video of it on his phone he smiled when he saw it.

A week later taste of country dug up that old video of Jon when he was 15 singing they said Lee Good started singing 15 here's a video of him singing just to see you smile by Tim McGraw. We wonder why did take 25 years for him to release a record. Someone commented if you wanna know who he really is search the name Dean Ambrose. The next day they had a follow up article on him. It's hard to believe that Lee Good was once a wrestler in the WWE under the name Dean Ambrose and his full name is Jonathan Lee Good. Some of his fans were in shock to learn more about him.

A month later

Country weekly did an interview with Jon it was in first non wrestling one he did. He was asked why it took 25 years to put out album. Jon said "I didn't wanna be singer at 15 and other things became more important to me."

"What made you change your mind after all these years?"

"Personal reasons I was forced to retire from wrestling so I thought I could work on my music since it's all I have left."

"Tell your fans a little bit yourself."

"My name is Jonathan but everyone calls me Jon. I'm married and I have 5 kids."

"How long have you and your wife been together? We've been together for almost 20 years and married for 11 years. She means the world to me."

"How old are you kids."

"15, 10, 9, the twins are 7."

"Tell people what you did before becoming a singer."

"I was a wrestler for 20 years. Most people will recognize me as Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose." The interview went on for 20 minutes.

12/14/25 TLC

Sami was fighting AJ Styles in a ladder match for IC belt. Outside of the ring was covered in barb wire and glass. Sami was reaching for the title when AJ tipped the ladder he hit his head hard before going face first in the glass. He brought in a sheet of glass breaking it in the ring he took AJ on the ladder before throwing him on the glass. The two of them were bleed a lot Sami was walking a little off but it didn't stop him. In the middle of the match Sami threw AJ out of the ring when he was out Sami went for the belt grabbing it down.

"The winner of the match and the new IC champ Sami Moxley." Sami was feeling weird when he got back his locker room he got sick his head was pounded. The way he walked out his locker room made Ellie worried.

"Are you ok Sami?" He just thought he was coming down with a virus and didn't want to worry her.

"Just tired that's it." When he got home he want to straight to bed but he couldn't sleep his head was hurting too much. 2 hours later he was able to fall asleep but that didn't last long he got sick that lasted the rest of the night. The next morning he looked completely out of it.

"Sami you look sick I'm taking you the doctor."

"Momma I'm fine I just didn't sleep at all." He tried to eat but the smell of it made him sick so he couldn't even fake it for her.

"Why aren't you eating?"  
"I'm just not hungry." He was able to sleep till it was time to go raw he still felt sick but that wouldn't stop him for wrestling.

"Sami I don't think you should wrestle tonight. I think there is something wrong with you."

"I feel fine." He walked pissed he hated when she that. In the middle of the show Ellie got a call from Deana saying Jon was having a scary episode. She had to rush home she told Seth he was in control. When she got home Deana was in the bathroom crying Jon was lying in the tub.

"What is wrong baby?"

"I went in to use the bathroom and found daddy lying there he won't wake up."

"He just hit his head everything will be ok" Ellie picked him up and carried him to the bedroom lying him on the bed. She cheeked the back of his head for blood there was none. 20 minutes he woke up looking around like he was confused.

"Are you ok?"

"My whole body hurts I know why. Don't you have leave for raw."

"Its 9:30 you fell in the shower and passed Deana found you."

"Oh shit I'm sorry."

"No need to be you had a seizure when you making a shower she'll understand." Jon took one of his pills and shortly went to sleep. Sami convinced Seth to let him wrestle so he was put in a match with Kevin Owens. In the middle of the match Sami felt the room spin and blacked out. Riley rushed out to the ring Sami was lying on the floor she ran over to him. A minute later the medics showed up with a stretcher they put him on it.

"Sami please wake up." Riley was crying so Kevin gave her a hug. She went to get in the ambulance but Seth stopped her.

"Baby you can't go with him you can see him later."

"Let me be by his side. What's wrong with him?" Colby saw the hurt in his daughter's eyes but didn't know what to say to her.

"Baby he'll be ok don't worry." Ellie was on the phone with Sami when her call waiting came on it was Colby what did he want she thought.

"Sami hold on."

"Sure baby girl." She clicked over to Colby's call.

"Is everything ok?"

"No Sami passed out in the ring he was rushed unresponsive to the hospital."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Wish I was. You need to get to the hospital." She went back to talking to Sami.

"I need you to come here and drive me to the hospital."

"Are you ok baby girl?"

"I don't know. Please hurry." She called Roman to watch Deana and the twins 5 minutes later Sami came over by the look on her face he knew something was really wrong.

"Baby girl please tell me what's wrong."

"It's Sami he was rushed to the hospital." When she got here she ran to the front desk she nervous of what would happen.

"I'm looking for Sami Callihan Good's room I'm his mom. "She saw the doctor he came up to her what would he say she thought to herself.

"Mrs. Good he hit his head really hard and he has woken up."

"Is that bad?"

"If he doesn't wake in a day it will be. You can see him." Ellie walked into Sami's room he was hooked up to machines just lying there it broke her heart. He sat next to him holding his trying really hard not to cry. Ellie stayed there all night she ended up falling asleep when he woke up the next morning Sami was awake.

"OMG Sami you're awake. Sami Callihan Good tell me the truth."

"I wasn't feeling good after I hit my head at TLC. I got Colby to let me wrestle I didn't think I was  
sick. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not I'm just glad your ok." Sami stayed in the hospital for two days he had take a month off.

Next raw

Ellie started off raw she was pissed she waked to ring with a mic.

"Last raw my son Sami was rushed to hospital I can tell you he's fine but is taking a month off. I  
would like call Seth out to the ring. She heard Seth's theme he was walking to the ring holding a mic.

"What is it honey?"

"How dare you let my son wrestle when he was sick?"

"He told me he wanted to have match."

"Tell me you couldn't see that he was in condition to wrestle. It doesn't matter what he says you're  
supposed to use good judgment."

"So you're blaming me for what happened." There was a long pause in the ring.

"I don't know all I know is the moment I leave you put him in match after I said no. But did tell you call me and see if it was ok."

"Don't make me into the bad guy it was an accident. But if you want blame me go ahead. You think I would do this on purpose." Ellie dropped her mic walking out the ring leaving Seth all in the ring. When she got backstage Renee went up to her.

"Is this the end of you and Seth?"

"I don't know but the way things are going its likely things will work out."

"You were so good together. I'm glad to hear Sami is ok." Ellie went to her locker room she took off her ring before walking out. Right before the main event Ellie came out she stood on the ramp holding mic. By the look on her face it was good.

"After all this years it's over. I can't do this anymore. Next Monday you'll find who will take over." The fans and superstars were in shock at the news they were breaking up. Backstage Ellie walked passed Seth he wanted to say something to her he was so heartbroken. Jo Jo went to Seth she walked to get his take.

"Seth what are your thoughts on what just happened?" Seth just walked away trying not cry because he lost everything.

  
Holding you, I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say? You know I might have changed it all


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the breakup Ellie runs things but everything is different. Seth still tries to make rights but finds everyone important to him as turn their back on him. after a big title change it look there is gonna a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs remember the name by fort minor

Smackdown

Seth started off the show it was first time in long time he was alone he looked sad and pissed he was gonna get answers.

"Ellie come to the ring we need to talk. You can't just leave like that this." He heard her theme but she stood on the ramp.

"There's nothing talk about it's over deal with it. Oh wait did you think that we talk things over and get back together."

"Can't we talk about this?"

"It was a great run almost 10 years but you need to let it go." Seth looked at her he wasn't gonna let her go.

"Please just come down and get in the ring."

"I'm not going through this again."

"Are we even friends?" She walked away that made him angry and more hurt he wanted to run after her.

"Fine just fucking walk away like I meant nothing to you. Get your ass back we're gonna talk about  
this. "Riley watched the whole trying to figure out what going on she wanted to go out to the ring. She saw Ellie going to up her to talk.

"You gonna answer him?"

"No I don't owe him anything. Let him waste his breath on me. I know what he wants to hear and that ain't happening." She watched from her locker room Seth was still in the ring she just laughed. The fans were hoping she would come back she had to shut up him up she went out there.

"I'm tired of listening to you run your mouth. I'm taking you back so let's settle this in the ring. You pick what type of match."

"A steel cage dog collar match."

"You got it."

10 minutes before the main event Ellie got ready for her math when she walked to the ring Eden called just her Ellie no more Rollins. The ref put on the collar on them they connected the cage was lowered. Ellie grabbed the chain slamming Seth into each end of the cage he was bleeding. By the middle they were both bloody Seth pulled Ellie in he started to kiss her she slapped him hard. She took the chain wrapping it around his neck before taking him swinging. He stumbled around the ring dizzy he looked like he was gonna be sick. Ellie was able to make to out of the ring to the win the match they were unhooked. Seth tried to make backstage before getting sick but got sick on the ramp. Ellie looked back at Seth before walking away he was hoping she would help him. Seth was able to get a mic looking at her.

"Please don't go." She didn't bother to turn around she walked. Seth tried real hard to hide his emotions but no luck.

Raw

Ellie started off raw she looked different she had her hair curled she had black halter top, short  
pink skirt, leather jacket and high heels.

"You're all wondering what will happen now that I'm no longer Seth Rollins wife. I'm running it all by myself I don't need anyone. If you're thinking is gonna be like before think again it's a new era. I do want I want and don't' care what you think." She heard Seth's theme he waked to the ring when he got in ring the two locked eyes.

"What do I have to do make you see I'm sorry? I love you and you know that will never change."

"I don't care what you have to say. We're over deal with it." Seth walked out of the ring he looked like he was gonna cry.

"What you gonna Seth run back to your locker room and cry all because I won't take you back. Fucking pussy." Seth was crying but Ellie just laughed at him. Roman's theme started to play he stood on the ram with a mic.

"Why are you acting like that?This isn't you."

"Oh wait don't tell me you're sticking up for him. I changed get over it."

"I never said that. I just think it's wrong."

"I don't care what you think. It's all about me either you with me or against me and I'll make your  
life a living hell."

"You want me to afraid of you will I'm not. Let me guess you'll have Sami Callihan by your side because he'll do anything for you."

"You better shut your mouth."

"Or you'll do what?" Roman saw the evil look in her eyes he got in face it looked like they were gonna fight. Ellie walked out of ring getting a sheet of glass putting in the ring she broke it she got behind Roman kicking him on the glass. She walked backstage all of the superstars looked at her like they were scared. A lot of her friends left her but she didn't care they were all weak. Kevin, Sasha, AJ, Sami Callihan, Sami and Randy were still by her side. Ellie was in the locker room making matching when heard a knock at her door she opened it she saw Big Cass.

"What the fuck do you what?"

"I was thinking now that rule it all I could be your bodyguard."

"You got if you can take out Roman I don't care now do it just make it happened." She laughed at the thought of what would happen. Later in the ring Ellie said the main event would Big Cass would someone that would name later in a hardcore anything goes match. When it was time for the main event Ellie came standing on the ramp with a mic she was smiling.

"Roman Reigns want to talk shit so we're gonna have some fun. Get your ass to the ring now." He came out he was bandaged up from what happened earlier. Ellie sat on the ramp  
watching the whole match. It got bloody real fast by the end of the match Roman could barely stand it got out of the ring. Cass put Roman on the announce table putting a sheet of glass on him he on the top barrier jumping on him. Roman lay on the floor covered in blood out cold. Cass joined Ellie on the ramp he took a mic from her smiling.

"It's done happy?"

"You're in. Remember don't fuck it up you get one chance." The two walked away just as the medics were coming to Roman's aid. Backstage Ellie watched Jimmy and Jey run to Roman's side Jey walked up to her.

"Proud of yourself for what you did?"

"I don't care he wanted to talk shit this is what happens."

"You can't treat our family like that you pay."

"Wanna join your cousin? News flash I make the rules you either be with me or against me. If I was you I could on my side."

"If Dean was still here he would've left your ass alone for being a bitch."

"Who the fuck do you think are? How about you say to my face Natalya."

"You're a bitch who screwed over best friends and for what?"

"Before you got what's coming think about this I'll give you the Women's belt or any other belt you want and you have to do is be a part of my team."

"I'm not selling out for a belt. You can't buy me."

"On Smackdown you face Sasha in steel cage match. If you fuck with me you won't be the only  
one I'll takeout." Ellie walked away laughing going to her locker room.

A month later

Sami was cleared to wrestle when they show started to Renee went to him get his thoughts on what was going on.

"After everything that happened are you gonna be on your mom's side?"

"I'm with her of course she's the one that rules her I'm not gonna against her."

"So you think she's gone too far?"

"No that's the price you pay hen go against her. You should watch how speak about her." Riley was waiting in his locker room for him when he got there they kissed.

"I missed you"

"Missed you too. Whose side are you on?"

"Your mom's of course I'm not stupid to go against her." Sami and Ellie started of raw Cass were by her side.

"Seth I got surprise for you. Tell me Seth who really has your back?" Seth came out he made to the ring wondering if this was all a trap.

What do what? Having you do enough?"

"After everything that happened where has Riley been though all of this." Riley's theme played she walked to the ring when she got in here Seth expected her to by her side but she joined Ellie and Sami he looked heartbroken.

"Baby why would do this? Do you care me at all?"

"You want me to feel sorry for you and turn my back on them? Don't like it's the end of the world get over it." Seth didn't know what to say she just walked out the ring. Ellie looked at Seth she started to laugh at him.

"What did we hurt your feeling. You're just gonna walk away. Did I break you?" Seth didn't answer her back just walked up the ramp. Renee went to Seth backstage he looked he wanted to cry.

"What are your thoughts about Riley betraying you in the ring?" He froze tears were falling his  
voice was cracking.

"It sucks having your family leave you alone but she can make her own decisions."

"You don't think Ellie had something to do with it?"

"I don't care what the fuck she does. She think she can get in my head but can't. If you're listening fuck you." He knew what you could do but he didn't care. Ellie was laughing at what he said smiling.

"He's not really over me. We should have some with fun with him. We'll make him cry. Riley should fight him and beat him bad."

"I like that idea let's do at the next ppv. Tell him he got a match at the royal rumble and he'll find out his opponent there."

"Love it you're brilliant Riley. He won't know what he hit him. We'll destroy him. He got no friends and he just lost one more. I don't think Roman will run to help him." Sami helped Riley train or her match in a month Seth would be shocked. Ellie was home with Jon working on new songs for a new album.

"You always made such a good bad girl. Too had I can't be your side. That would've been so cool."

"It would be cool but we had our moments."

1/18/26 royal rumble

The plan was able to come together Riley was getting ready with Sami.

"Remember baby I'll be in your corner."

"He won't know what hit him I can't wait to see his face when I walk into the ring." Seth's theme play first he walked to the ring waiting to see what would happen. When Seth heard the theme he stood there in shock he grabbed the mic staring down Riley.

"Don't do this baby. She put you up to this."

"What are you afraid I'll take you out? She didn't make me do anything. I do things on my own." Seth saw Sami and Cass standing outside the ring that wasn't good.  
"What is this just a set-up real classy?" The bell rang Riley started off the match she was getting hardcore Seth try to keep up with her. Riley walked out of the ring placing two sheets of glass outside of the ring she took Seth to the top of the ring pushing him off on the glass. Seth laid for a while when he got up his back was covered in blood. He took thumb tacks putting them in the ring he pedigreed her on the couch she screamed out in pain that broke his heart he does barbed wire his forehead soon blood was pouring down his face they were both bleeding Riley put two tables stacking them on top with glass she put Seth on them she took Seth on the top rope she jumped off on him getting the pin. Riley and Sami got ready for the royal rumble at the end down to Riley and Styles she was able to win everybody was in shock.

"OMG did Seth Rollins daughter just beat Aj Styles to go to wrestlemania to wrestle Roman for the WHC." Sami got in the ring to congratulate Riley she was in shock everyone was chanting her name Aj shook her hand the three of them walked back to the locker room. When the show was over Seth hugged his daughter he was so proud of her.

"Riley you were so amazing out there tonight

I can't believe you run won the rumble."

"Thank you."

Raw

Riley started off the show she was standing in the ring with Sami she was bandaged up from last night.  
"Let's clear one thing up I'm not sorry for what I did to my dad he got what was coming to him. I will take that belt from Roman. I don't care what you fans think you're looking at the future WHC. If you had a problem with me deal with it because I ain't going anywhere." Sami kissed her taking the mic from her.

"I'm so proud of my baby for getting the chance. Roman hope you're ready to lose because she's taking your belt. She's better than you." They both heard Roman theme he walked to the ring staring them down the whole time.

"Riley you really think you beat for my title. I know Sami will make sure you win it."

"I can do things all on my own and I don't need help. You're just saying that because you know I'm gonna beat you."

4/25/26 ACMS and wrestlemania

2 hours before the shows Ellie pulled Sami aside to talk about the PPV.

"Sami you're in charge tonight because I have to go with dad to the ACMS." Shortly after Colby  
showed up to take Sami to the arena. Jon was in a black suit and Ellie in matching black dress. Jon was nervous to show up afraid what could happen.

"Don't worry everything will work out." Once again Jon was gonna open the show in the middle of his performance he stopped.

"I would get my wife onstage to sing with me." Ellie got onstage standing next to him. She started to sing everyone cheered for her she just smiled. Afterwards they did single and record of the year both time they said "Lee Good." The second time Ellie picked up the award since she wrote the song. Before the show was over he won 3 more awards for album, best new artist and male vocalist of the year. When the show was over CMT went to interview him.

"How does it feel to be the number one country artist?"

"I never thought I'd be his big. All of this is so amazing. Soon I'll have a second album."

"How come it took you 25 years to make an album?"

"I was a wrestler for 20 years. After I decided to go back to singing." Ellie called to Sami to see how wrestlemania was going.

Wrestlemania

Sami started to the show with RIley by his side he didn't like talking to crowd too much.

"My mom put me in charge don't think things will be different. After tonight we're gonna have a new champ ain't that right baby." Riley smiled back at him taking the mic.

"Roman don't think you gonna beat me. You ain't leaving as the champ believe that." The crowd  
booed when she mocked Roman.

"What are you mad at me because I made fun of Roman? Do I look like I care?" The two left the ring they heard them still booing. Backstage JoJo went up to them.

"Are you really sure you can beat Roman tonight?"

"Why is everyone against me? My father became champ here 11 years ago. I plan to walk out of wrestlemania champ like my father." Riley walked away she looked all pissed going to her locker room with Sami. 10 minutes before the match she got ready her theme played she walked to ring with Sami and Cass.

"From Davenport Iowa being accompanied to the ring by Big Cass and Sami Moxley Riley Rollins." Sami got the ring they kissed she was ready for her match.

"Good luck baby." They heard Roman's theme he walked to the ring when he got in the ring they locked eyes. In the middle of the match it looked Riley wasn't gonna win Sami got on the trop rope but Riley told him no. it was hardcore and bloody but Riley wasn't gonna back off. It looked Riley was out it so Roman went to a superman punch but she kicked him the head she went for finisher she got it.

"The winner and the new WHC Riley Rollins." She was in shock Sami and Cass joined her in the ring she held up the belt over Roman smiling holding a mic.

"Who's the best now? You said I wouldn't beat you but who's champ now." The fans were booing but she just stood on the ramp holding her belt smiling.

"I'm the WHC and my man is the IC champ. We're the best you never be better than us. 11 years later another Rollins becomes champ her. Riley and Sami held up their belts while his arm was around her Riley smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened when a new wrestler comes to the wwe and gets everything. what will Riley do when she she forced to give her a WHC will she take out revenge. what happens when Jon has a seiure at the acms on live tv. when Jon feels like he world is falling apart how will Ellie make things better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's theme is the same as Aj Styles

Raw  
Sami and Riley started off the show they got in the ring Riley was holding her belt in one hand a mic in another one. Everyone was booing her but Sami and Riley just held up their belts up.  
“You’re all mad at me because I beat Roman for his belt. I’m the champ so get over it. Told y’all I  
was gonna do it. You can boo all you want but ain't gonna change anything.” She heard Roman’s theme he stood on the ramp holding a mic.  
“You got lucky honey you couldn’t do again. Tonight put it on the line and we’ll see who the true champ is.”  
“You’d like that well it ain’t happening.”  
“I guess we’ll to go to Ellie.” Ellie’s theme played she walked to the ring with Big Cass. She  
grabbed a mic staring down Roman.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are? She’s right you not getting a match tonight. What do you think I would give it do you?”  
“I get a rematch for the title.”  
“That doesn't mean I have to give you one. If you a match you got one against Sami and Aj.”  
Ellie just laughed while Riley taunted him with the title.  
“My baby won fair you just hate that other Rollins beat you at wrestlemania.”  
“I don’t owe you anything. I’m the champ and there’s not nothing you can do about it.”  
“One day you have rematch.”  
“Oh so now you’re telling me what to do.”  
“Or what you’ll take me out.”  
“That would be too easy and wouldn’t be much fun now.” Ellie give Roman an evil look with a smirk before walking away.

2 weeks later  
Sami was gonna wrestle a mystery opponent in the raw main event Ellie didn’t like that it. Before the match they got to talking.  
“I don’t care who it is it’ll destroy them and they’re be sorry.” The two laughed for awhile at what he said. Sami got ready for his match the left two left to the ring together.  
“Making his way to the ring first from Monroe GA being accompanied the ring by the WHC Riley the IC Sami Moxley.” They stood on the ropes holding up their belts the crowd booed. Ellie was watching the match in her locker room.  
“He’s opponent from England Simon.” The two locked eyes Riley looked like she wanted to slap him. Riley got out the ring and the match began. 5 minutes the match was over Sami looked pissed at the fact he lost.  
“You got lucky.” Sami and Riley walked backstage Ellie pulled in her locker room.  
“He’s good we could use him on our team. Riley at Payback I want to you lose your belt to him.” Riley looked at her like she was crazy.  
“Why should I do that for some newbie?”  
“Did you see him out there? He’s stronger than Sami. Bring him here.” Riley dragged Simon back  
to the locker room him and Ellie locked eyes.  
“Why I am here.”  
“I know you're the good guy here but I want you part of my team. You get one chance so don’t fuck it up. At payback you have a WHC match with Riley.”  
“I won’t let you down.” When he walked out the locker room he ran Sasha the two smiled at each  
other.

4/30 Sami’s 16th birthday  
Sami had a little thing with his family before he went to the DMV to get his license. He passed  
everything and get a temporary license and to buy a car. He chose a black truck.  
“Mama I’m gonna pick up Riley so we can hang out.”  
“Be careful.” At 16 he was already 6”9 he was happy to finally be able to drive. When he got to  
her house she was shocked to see the truck.  
“Love the truck. Can’t believe you got your license.” The two took a pic in front the truck Sami  
was holding Riley. He drove her to a park where they could be alone. A week later he got his license and now he and Riley drove to shows together  
Payback May 3rd  
By this time he was now dating the women’s champ Sasha Banks the only good guy on Ellie’s team.  
It was time for the main event Riley didn’t like giving up her belt but she knew what would happen if she didn’t.  
“From Davenport Iowa accompanied the ring by the IC Sami Moxley the WHC Riley Rollins.  
“From England Simon.” She gave him a dirty look like he was crossing the wrong person. Riley was holding anything back if she was gonna go down she was going down fighting. 20 minutes  
the match was over.  
“The new WHC Simon.” He went to shake her hand but she just slapped him walking out the ring holding a mic.  
“Just because you’re part of our team doesn’t mean I have to like you. When I get my rematch you’ll be sorry.” Riley and Sami walked out the ring as Sasha ran to the ring to congratulate her man. The two kissed for awhile when he put one arm around her while holding up his belt. Everyone cheered his name the fans were happy someone knocked Riley down. Jo Jo caught up with Riley who looked pissed.  
“What are you thoughts of the match?”  
“I all know if when we meet again for re match I’ll teach him not to mess with Riley Rollins.”  
Raw  
Ellie started off raw Sami and Big Cass were by her side Riley wasn’t here.  
“I would induce the face of this company.” Simon’s theme started to play and he walked to the ring with Sasha by his side they kissed.  
“Meet your WHC Simon. Remember you fuck with him there’ll be hell to pay.” Roman’s theme hit and he stood on the ramp with mic. The fuck does he want Ellie thought to herself.  
“You give the belt to a new guy when you know I had a rematch.”  
“Who the fuck told you that. I never said I would give you one. You don’t get to talk to me like run  
things.” She was smiling evil like she had a plan in the works Roman knew he was screwed.  
“We’re gonna have a little fun. Roman you want to tell me what to do will you have a match now with Sami and Simon. Good luck.” She was laughing when she said that he knew what that meant.

4/5/26 ACM's

 

Earlier in the day Jon wasn’t feeling well but he didn’t want to Ellie because she would tell him to stay home. Jon decided to take a nap and hopefully when it was time to go he would feel better. At 6 pm he still felt like he was gonna throw up as they were driving Ellie picked up on it.  
“Jon are you feeling ok?”  
“Just feeling a little sick but I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure you're not having symptoms?” He didn’t answer he just fell asleep for the rest of there when they got there he felt a little better but looked pale.  
“Jon are you sure you're ok.”  
“Yeah.” He got onstage to perform he looked out of it the stage lights were hurting his eyes once again his performance was flawless. In the middle of the show everything came it was worse Jon got sick a couple of times he kept feeling like he was gonna be sick. He won 2 awards keeping together so no one would find out. When t time to announce the last award he couldn’t keep together.  
“Entertainer of the year Lee Good.” Jon went up to get the award he felt the room spin falling to the ground having 2 seizures everyone looked around like they were scared worried. 5 minutes later he got up looking around confused he saw the award starting to talk like nothing happened. Jon wondered why everyone was looking at him.  
“What did I do?” Ellie got on stage whispering to him he got his award getting ready to leave.  
“Let's talk about this.”  
“‘About the fact I had 2 seizures in front of and on live tv. Sorry baby I just want to home. Can’t face anyone.”  
“It’ll get better.” She saw that hurt and angry look in his eyes so he left it alone. The next day it didn’t get any better everyone was talking about it and wanted to know why it happened. Ellie went on twitter writing he has a seizure condition he’s fine. It remembered him of that Hell in a cell match.  
Flashback 10/23/2022  
Dean woke up everyone was looking scared he wondered what happened he saw the medics come down putting him on a stretcher.  
“Look I’m fine.”  
“Mr. Ambrose you had a seizure we have make sure your ok.” Backstage he went up to Ellie pulling her in the room.  
“Tell them I’m ok.” Ellie could tell he was looked annoyed and wanted to get away all of this.  
“He’s just fine but if you want he can go to the hospital tomorrow.” He rolled his eyes at her like he wanted that idea. Driving home he let her have it for what she said.  
“I asked you to tell them I was fine not have me go to the hospital.”  
“Sorry it’s the only way you can wrestle again. Don’t be mad at me.  
End of flashback  
Ellie saw that Jon was crying which wasn’t was like him she knows something had to be up for him be like this.  
“Baby what if I messed up big time again now everyone know my secret.”  
“Moxley it’ll get better trust me. Right now a lot of people got scared and it’ll be over soon and  
everything will pass. I know how you feel about this but not anything I can do.”  
“I know. I just wish it all a bad dream.” She just held him as he just cried.  
2 weeks later  
Ellie had Jon booked to sing on raw it was the first time he would in front of people since the  
incident he would start off the show. 10 minutes before the show would start he was nervous.  
“Baby I can’t do this. You go out there for me.”  
“You can do this trust me everything will be fine.”  
“What if things go wrong?”  
“I’ll be right here.” They kissed before Ellie walked out on the ramp.  
“To start of the show Lee Good will be performing.” Jon walked out he grabbed the mic closing his eyes. Ellie watched the whole thing nothing went wrong he sang another song.  
“Ellie come out and sing with me.” She gave Jon look he took her by hand taking her to the stage. She started to sing crazier she loved singing that song with him.  
“You lift my feet off the ground. You spin me around. You make me crazier crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier crazier crazier.” As they were singing the song they were lost in each other's eyes holding hands. When the song was over they kissed and the fans cheered. Right after that they went backstage to the locker room. Jon reached for the door before falling to the ground having 3 seizures these were kinda scary it lasted for 20 minutes. He got went to the bathroom where he got sick and his arm was still shaking.  
“How do you feel?”  
“A little sick. Baby why are you looking at me like that?”  
“You had 3 episodes that were scary.”  
“I’m fine I just wanna go home.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whne things go to far Sami is forced to choose sides. sometimes standing by family isn't the best choice. after making his choice Sami might learn that their might be a price to pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs  
> centuries fall out boy
> 
> a/n my friend Demetri helped me write part of this chapter

Raw  
Seth theme started to play he walked to the ring with a mic.  
"Ellie we need to talk get your ass to the ring." He heard her theme she stood on the ramp with Sami and Big Cass.  
"What the fuck do you what? I'm done with you."  
"All I want is a second chance. Deep down you want to fix things."  
"I don't care. I'm not dealing with this."  
"I bet you'll care that I know your secret regarding the WHC."  
"So what the last time I checked I rule things which mean I can do what the fuck I want."  
"What do I have to do for to you really to talk to me?" She looked back at with an evil look he knew it was gonna be bad.  
"I got it a no hold bared match with Riley." Sami looked back at her he walked out. Seth had s nervous look on his face.  
"I'll do it." Ellie caught up with Sami he was angry. He walked away fro her she grabbed his arm.  
"Why you gotta use Riley just to make Seth pay? She did nothing to you. If you go through with this I'm done."  
"Seth won't hurt his own daughter just to talk me. She won't get hurt." Sami just walked away he didn't want to hear her. Renee caught with Sami she wanted to hear his take on it.  
"Sami I see who means more to you. Will you help her out?" She was all smiley and flirty making Sami nervous.  
"I don't want to see her get hurt all because she wants make Seth suffer."  
"So you're gonna turn on your mom if Riley get hurts."  
"I don't know all I know is I'll always be Riley's side." Sami walked away to Riley who was waiting for him back in his locker room.   
"Baby you can't go out there you'll get hurt. I know her she make sure of it."  
"I believe you but Seth won't hurt me. I can handle myself trust me Sam. I'm doing this you can in my corner if you want." Before the match started Ellie came out with Cass, Owens and AJ they stood on the ramp she was gonna watch the whole match.   
Riley came out first Sami was by her side he started at Ellie before walking to the ring. Seth came out second when he got in the ring the two locked eyes.  
"This is gonna be epic match father vs his own daughter." JBL said. Riley started off the match she wasn't holding anything back. It got hardcore real fast. In the middle of the match Riley took a sheet of glass placing out of the ring Riley picked up Seth going to the top she pushed him onto the glass he wasn't moving. Riley got out the ring running to him she was scared,  
"Seth wake up." Sami saw Ellie and her posse walking to the ring he knew it was bad. Ellie had a mic she was smiling.  
"We're gonna have some fun." Aj picked up Seth putting him the ring Riley turned to stopped him but Big Cass picked her he threw her into the ring he pulled out handcuffs.  
"You're gonna watch sweetheart." Big Cass pushed her into other ring post he handcuffed her to the post. Seth was waking up but bleeding a lot he was still laying on the ground. They took turns kicking him in the stomach head. Riley shut her eyes she couldn't watch anyone Cass smacked her hard.  
"You gonna watch it all Bitch. Do it again and you're be sorry." Seth tried to get up but couldn't Kevin picked him he was holding him up he threw him to Aj. Seth could see the look on Riley face he grabbed a mic looking Ellie in her eyes.  
"Why are doing this? Please stop it's hurting Riley."  
"Because I can and do I look like I care? Come on fight back Seth." Seth tired to fight back but he fell they kicked him again this time he couldn't take it and threw up on himself. Riley turned to Sami she looked like she crying.  
"Sami please stop this he can't take anymore. Please help him." Sami got in the ring and him and Ellie locked eyes she looked super pissed.  
"Don't do this Sami or you'll be sorry. Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're my son."  
"I'm done and I don't care." He first uncuffed Riley she was able to get Seth out the ring. Sam was all alone in the ring with all of them. Ellie got of the ring walking toward Riley.  
"You're really gonna turn your back on us and for your bad?"  
"What the fuck do you think? First you make give my title then make me watch while you beat up my dad."  
"Think about what you're doing."  
"If you want to say I'm afraid of you will I'm not." When Ellie looked back at Sami had taking everyone. Sami and Riley helped Seth up the ramp he ended up having to the hospital Riley went with Seth while Sami stayed back.  
Smackdown  
Ellie started off the show it was the first time Sami wasn't in the ring with her she looked pissed.  
"Before I start Sami Moxley get your ass to the ring NOW! He thought it would good to turn his on his family for what to help his girlfriend. Will he's gonna pay for his actions." Sami's theme started to play he stood the ramp with a mic.  
"I told what would happened if you hurt Riley. Nothing is gonna make join again." after he said that the lights went off when the lights came back on Aj was holding Riley the announce table was torn apart.  
"One last chance or Riley get it. We're gonna take everything that means anything to you and will come back. Sami went running down the ramp Randy behind Sami hitting over the heard he fell to ground he wasn't moving. Ellie looked at Randy with an evil look she picked up Sami carrying her locker everyone followed. Aj dropped Riley before walking away he slapped her real hard.  
"You got lucky." Ellie whispered to Big Cass to grab Randy and bring him back to the locker room. 5 minutes later Cass showed with Randy he dropped him hard on the ground Ellie got in his face she was pissed.  
"Look at what you did. You won't supposed to knock him out not hurt him. You're so fucking done." Sami was still out lying on the couch.  
"So you care about him now?"  
"Oh you think you know everything. I can't deal with you right now. This mean we're done." Ellie punched Randy so hard in the face blood was dripping down his nose. Big Cass grabbed him by the arm throwing him out the locker room. 10 minutes later Sami woke up looking around wondering what happened.  
"Mama what happened?"  
"You took a blow to the head. How you feel?"  
"I have a headache but I'll be fine."  
"Let's see if you can fight. I need to do something for me." Sami went the medic station to get checked out they said he could fight.  
"What do you want to do mama?"  
"Take out Orton. It'll you and Big Cass. Let's go to the ring. He'll be sorry." Ellie's theme played they walked to the ring she had mic in her hand. Cass and Sami were by her side dressed in their wrestling gear.  
"I'd like to call Randy to the ring. We're gonna have a little fun." They all laughed Ellie had evil look on her ace. Randy theme hit he stood on the ramp holding and mic him and Ellie locked eyes  
"I did it once and I'll do again."  
"Try it again and see what fucking happens." Randy entered the ring Sami walked up to getting in his face slapping hard. Cass pushed Randy hard into the ring post handcuffing him to the post.  
"What you gonna do now Randy?" Ellie started to laugh Cass and Sami got on each side of them while Ellie got of the ring to get some tools. Riley's theme hit she walked to the ring she had a mic in her hand.  
"Why are you doing this Sami?"  
"You saw what happened now it's time to pay."  
"You don't need to do this." Ellie grabbed Sami's mic staring her down.  
"You better leave before bad things happen to you."  
"I'm not afraid of you." Riley got in the ring she walked up to Ellie slapping her across the face the two started to fight. Riley picked up some glass smashing it over Ellie's back it got hardcore really fast. Cass picked Riley by her hair Ellie was able to get a table opening it outside of the ring.  
"It's over sweetheart." Sam knew what was going to happen he tried to stop it but he was blocked.  
"Don't do this."  
"Watch me." Big Cass tossed Riley out the ring into the table outside the ring Sami ran to her to see if she was ok.  
"Sami once again us or her. If you want to know what will happen if you say her." Sami watched them beat on Randy who could fight back. He picked her up walking away he took the mic on last time.  
"What you gonna ma beat with inch of my life to prove a point." Backstage Renee tried to get an interview with Sami but he walked away she was able to talk to Ellie.  
"After what Sami said what you got to say to him?"  
"He's only doing this for his girlfriend but he always comes back to the right side."  
"Would you hurt your own son to show to him who's the boss?" Ellie walked she ran into Sami they just looked at each other before walking she looked at his title.  
"One last thing you better get ready you have a match with Big Cass for your title. Remember I can take way titles just ask Riley."  
"You can take away my IC title but it doesn't mean I'm gonna be scared or some back. Who's the strong one?"  
"Now where do you think you get it from remember that." Sami walked to his locker room to get ready for his match  
When it time for the time for the main event Sami walked to the ring he knew I was gonna be set up. Big Cass was already in the ring he noticed Aj on commentary. Halfway through the match it seemed like big Cass wasn't gonna win that's when Aj got in the ring the ref rang the bell. Ellie came out walking to the ring w mic she was evil smile.  
"The match isn't move now it's a 3 way match. What you gonna now Sami?" 10 minutes in it looked like Sami was winning it was getting hardcore and bloody. He got out of the ring getting a table putting glass on it he got back in taking big Cass to the top right pushing him off. Big Cass was knocked out cold so it down to Sami and Aj. It didn't look like Aj had much left he slammed Aj into sheet of glass he was bleeding about to pass out so Sami did he finisher winning.  
"The winner and still the IC champion Sami Moxley." Ellie got on the ropes slapping Sami across his face Sami slapped her back.  
"If I want to take it away from you I can do anytime I want."  
"What about next PPV we fight for the title. Let's see if you can take from far and square."  
"It's on but I'm not going easy on you." Sami walked out the ring holding his title backstage Renee caught up with Sami.  
"Are you nervous challenging your mom to IC match?"  
"No she maybe tough I'm not scared. We'll see if she can fight fairly for the title." Sami walked back to his locker he changed his clothes he got ready to live along. Seth was gonna take Riley home. He got in his truck driving home he couldn't believe he was gonna one of his dream matches."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Riley get her rematch something happens makes things worst what happens when the belt changes it hands will someone have to pay for being the champ. after a injury Simon learns to can we really trust n who are his true friends are.

2 weeks later  
Ellie woke up she noticed the bed was wet she turned to Jon who was sweating really badly.  
"Are you ok?"  
'I don't know I'm just really tired." Sami went downstairs to make breakfast and lunch for his siblings. Jon took one of pills going straight to sleep halfway in he started to the have a seizure it was bad which broke her heart. She hoped by the time she had to get ready to raw he get better but he didn't Ellie didn't want to left Jon alone so he pulled Sami into their room.  
"I can't go tonight so this means you're in charge."  
"Ok mama." He hugged them before he got in truck to make the drive to the arena. The whole time he kept thinking about being in charge. At 8pm the show started his theme played he walked to the ring he was nervous. He got in the ring holding the mic looking around.  
"Do the personal reasons Ellie won't be here which means I'm in change." Sami knew he had to think of matches for the shows the nerves by now were getting to him.  
"To kick of the show is." Sami froze just standing there he ran out the ring everyone wanted to know what was going on. Sami ran into Big Cass who looked mad at him.  
"Great job who is gonna fight?"  
"You go out there and fight anyone you want." Sami grabbed his mp3 player running out the building. I fucked it all up everyone is counting on me Sami thought to himself. Seth and Riley were both absent he knew he didn't want to give to Cass or Aj they would mess it up more. Sami figured out what he would do and don't care if people like it. He went back inside and made his way to the ring.  
"I'm sorry for messing up the show. I would like call out Roman Reigns to the ring." Roman stood on the ramp wondering what was going on.  
"What do you want?"  
"You're in charge for tonight." Sami left the ring backstage he ran into Cass and Aj they were pissed.  
"What the fuck did you just do? You're gonna pay for the. Just tell us why?"  
"I wasn't gonna watch you two fuck things and mess with people. I chose someone I trusted."  
"You're gonna pay Sami you did it this time."  
Offstage  
Jon wasn't getting any better so she knew he had to go the hospital so she called up Sami Callihan.  
"Sami I need to you come over and watch the kids because I need to take Jon to the hospital."  
"I'll be right there baby girl." Luckily it was warm so she just put Jon in just jeans he was out of it."  
"What is going on? Why did you just change my pants?"  
"You were sweating so bad and having bad episodes so I'm taking to the hospital." Sami showed up he took one look at Jon and knew something was wrong. Sami gave her a hug that made things feel a little better. She helped Jon into the car they went to the hospital she was scared of what was they would say. When they go there they took Jon back running all the normal tests on him after they were done the doctor came out to the to talk to her.  
"Mrs. Good are you aware he's running a fever it's quite high."  
"No but that would explain all the sweating. How high is high fever?"  
"106." Ellie and the doctor talked awhile about what was going on he told her he would have stay over night to make sure nothing bad would happen. Ellie went back home when she got there Sami was home.  
"I'm proud of what you did tonight, you did a great job."  
"Thank you mama."  
"You know that when we're on stage I'm gonna be mad at you for happened tonight?"  
"I know mama. You good at playing a bitch when you not like that in real life." Ellie was tired so she ready to bed she asked Sami to join her. She slept in his arm he held her tight like he always did and that made things better. In the morning Sami didn't want to bother to his mom so got his siblings ready to school he even took them to school. After everything he knew she had just rest.

Around noon Ellie went to the hospital to see if Jon could go home when she got there Jon looked scared and confused.  
"Baby please tell me what happened? I have no idea what happened."  
"You were having really bad episodes so I brought you here you also had a bad fever."  
"Can I go home?"  
"Let me see. " Ellie went to go the doctor to see if he could go home and if everything was ok he said he was could home so they left. At home Jon wondered why Sami was there but he didn't ask because he couldn't remember anything from that day.  
Smackdown  
Ellie showed up so she was back in control Cass was glad to see her. She went to her locker to change her clothes she started of the show she looked pissed. "I'm back which means things won't be a mess. I would like call out Sami Moxley to the ring." Sami's theme hit he wanted to the ring holding a mic.

"What do you want? Let me guess I did something to piss you off."

"On Monday I gave one job and you fucked it up. Ok I understand you couldn't handle it. Out of everyone you could give the job to you gave to Roman Reigns. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't gonna give to Big Cass and Aj so they could fuck it up so I gave it to someone that would do a good job."

"I'm not gonna let you get away with it."

"Come one lets fight right here right now." Sami go in her face the two of them just stared each other down. Ellie smacked Sami hard across the face Sami punched her hard. Ellie threw him out of the ring he hit his head while he was out Big Cass and Aj came to the ring Ellie brought him back in the ring. Sami came to seeing them standing over him he got up.

"What you gonna do now?" Sami's arm was hurting he saw Ellie step out the ring setting up table. Sami tired to fight but he couldn't see straight which made things hard. Aj placed glass on the corner of the ring Cass threw him in each sheet of glass. He had glass stuck in his arm and back bleeding. He stood in the corner of the ring trying to get his strength back. Things seem to look bad Riley came running down the ramp to help him out but Sasha attacked her. She dragged back in the ring she put on the ropes jumping her.

"We knew if we hurt you she would come running to helping you. The last we checked she's your friend her. Riley got up doing the curb stomp on her before Aj put her in the Style Clash. Big Cass took Sami to the top rope looking like he was gonna throw him off into the table. He looked down to see it the table was now on fire. Sami was thrown off the ropes into the table he got up taking off his shirt because it was on fire. His back was all red, he could barely stand so Aj picked him up going to the announce table stand on there going for the styles clash when the lights went off. The lights came back on Aj was lying out cold on what was the announce table Riley was of the ring everyone wanted to know what going on. Sami was the ring with Big Cass he was able to do his finisher to him ever same didn't know what happened. Backstage Sami went back to his locker room he ran to Renee.

"Can I ask what happened back there?"  
"All I know I came to in the ring? I guess someone helped me."

"Do you know could it be?"

"Maybe Roman but it could have been anyone." Sami went to his locker room Riley was lying on the couch he was geld to see she was ok. Sami went to take a shower and change his clothes when he came out Riley was awake.

"Baby who helped you back there?"

"The new guy. He came out he saved me first before he helped you out."

"I'm glad someone was there to help us out." Luckily for Sami wasn't burnt badly he just put band aids on cuts he had from all the glass. Before he left the arena he ran into Simon they got to talking.

"Thanks for what you did back there."

"Your welcome. Tell Riley she doesn't owe me anything. I know she hates me. So you're Dean's 18 year old son?"

"She doesn't hate you. I'm Dean's son but I'm not 18 I'm 16."

"Really you don't look it."

"Yup. I've been here for 2 years. We should team up together."

"Cool idea." 

 

 

A month later

Riley was able to get her rematch she couldn't win back her WHC it was scheduled for raw's main event.

Raw

Ellie started raw she didn't happy she had her posse w her she had a mic.

"I can't believe I had give Riley her rematch for the WHC like she deserves it. Guess what sweet it won't be an easy match. We're gonna have a little fun it's be a no holds barred anything goes hard watch. The ropes will be replaced by barb wire." They laughed looking Riley to come to the ring but she didn't. Backstage Charley ran into Riley hoping for interview about tonight.

"Riley after the match Ellie made are you nervous for your match?"

"No she wants to back off and doesn't want to see me as the champ. She hate she can't control me."

"Toy got anything to say to Simon?"

"He's a pawn in her little game and once he messes up she'll turn on him too." Riley was getting ready when Sami came in he wanted to talk her before her match,

"Baby you're ready?"

"Yes."

"You want me out there?"

'No if she tries something I don't want you to get hurt."

"Good luck." Sami give her a kiss before she left for her match.

The match

"His opponent from Davenport IA Riley Rollins."

"The WHC from England Simon.

Riley started off the match putting sheets of glass on each side of the ring throwing him in each of them. He tripped Riley shoving her face in the glass both of them her bleeding. Riley took Simon's arm wrapping in the wire it was stuck she jumped on it breaking of piece of the wife. He picked up a pizza cutter digging her arm she screamed. She took him by the hand taking a piece of glass digging his head. He took Riley to the top rope but tripped his knee got caught in the wire to could see it was bad he tried to walk but couldn't. Riley threw him out the ring he fall on his hard on his knee he couldn't get up Riley dragged him ring going for the pin she got it.

"The winner the new WHC Riley Rollins." She noticed he was really hurt she helped him up the ramp as they walking the light went off when they came back on Cass and AJ she knew it wasn't good. She heard a voice come over the monitor it was Ellie.

"No friends, no boyfriend and take that all away and what's left. Riley how Seth doing if I was you I would go save him." Riley saw a video of her dad lying in the middle of the floor out cold she felt her heartbreak. She wanted to go run after him but she knew she couldn't leave Simon lying on the ramp.

"Grab on to me and don't let go. We get out here so I can save my dad." She helped him up he grabbed on to shoulder as they walking backstage she wondered if Sami was ok. Simon could see how sad she looked.

"What's if it's a trap and she want to go to him. I'll help you."

"I don't care I can't just leave him like that plus you can't walk." She took him back to her locker room ling him the couch she grabbed a pipe.

"Don't let anyone in else it's Sami or I." Riley walked around backstage looking for Seth she found him he was still out cold. No one was around so she tried to carry him back to the locker room but she too tried. She managed to find Nattie the two of them helped Seth back to her locker room by the time Sami was there she hugged him. She went to cleaned and changed Sami drove Riley and Seth home

Smackdown

Riley don't show up she still needed to rest after everything she went through. Ellie started to show this time she was alone everyone was booing her but she didn't care.

"I let Simon be part of the group because I thought he what it took but turned out he was weak. He wasn't supposed to let Riley win. This means I'm gonna make you pay twice Riley because I can't punish him you'll be sorry you became champ. Oh by the way if you try to Riley Sami you'll be sorry she did this all to herself. So you gonna show up to raw to face your punishment or you're scared?"

 

Raw

Riley showed up she still banged up she the belt around her waist Charley caught to up to get her thoughts on what was said on Smackdown.

"What are thought about what Ellie said to you?"

"She's mad I won the WHC and didn't lie down for her like she wanted like I did the last time. If she wants fight she got one." She heard Ellie's theme she noticed she was alone she was surprised.

"Riley get your ass to the ring NOW!!" Riley's walked to the ring she held her WHC at her she was pissed.

"Really you gonna take out on me all because I'm the champ. You wish I was the one that injured."

"I'll be a little nice to you. If you give me the belt right we can end some of this. I want to give to someone who deserves it."

"Is that you told him. You can beat me in an inch of my life in the ring and I won't give the belt I earned it. "

"I got a surprise for you." AJ had a wheelchair Sami was in it out cold. When they got the ring AJ cuffed him to the ring post.

"Wake up asshole you're gonna watch us beat up your girlfriend." Cass, AJ and Ellie got around Riley she turned to Sami. Ellie slapped Riley to the ground Cass and AJ took turns kicking her in the stomach. Ellie got out the ring getting tools throwing them in the ring. Riley tried to stand but AJ threw her in some glass.

"Ma you gotta stop this you can take out on me."

"This all on her she did to her herself. This is what happens when you don't do what I say." Riley managed to get to her feet she threw AJ out of the ring she went after to fight him. She took apart the announce table putting a sheet glass on the table putting AJ on the table. She got on the wall jumping on him you could tell by now she was exhausted. AJ got up picking her up by her he did the styles clash on the steel steps she was out cold. Ellie picked the belt putting over her shoulder.

"When you wake up you won't be champ. You should've just lied down maybe then none of this would have happened. Was getting the belt back worth it?" All the sudden a theme song started to play Ellie knew that theme and looked over ramp. She saw Simon he was barely able to stand on his crutches he limped down the ramp towards Ellie.

"Leave her alone you want me." She dropped the belt getting his face pushing him down laughing.

"You're pathetic. What can do you? Look at yourself you can't even get up. What do you want?"

"I'm not fucking week. I want a match with you."

"You want to fight me while you're injured?"

"I got nothing to lose or what you scared I could beat you?" Simon saw Ellie walk over to AJ they were whispering and were smiling.

"You got it this Smackdown." He felt like maybe it would be a trap but he didn't care he was still gonna do it. He limped over to Riley who was out cold he wanted to save her he tired to pick her but fell. Ellie went back for the belt picking it up looking at AJ she handed it to him smiling.

 

"Give it back to Riley it's hers she earned it. What you gonna give to AJ for no reason."

"Tell me something Simon how do think you the belt in the first place. When she wakes up ask her. What you gonna do to take it back?"

"Riley was right about you you're nothing bitch that uses people. I was wrong for trusting you." he took one his crutches and hit her hard she fell to the ground. They just laughed at him she went to him to deliver her KO punch but hit AJ instead. He picked up the belt putting near Riley smiling at her.

"Riley wake up." He shook her but nothing happened with his last bit of strength he picked up Riley in his arms carrying her up the ramp w her belt everyone was in shock. When they got backstage he felt to ground he couldn't feel his right leg.

"She needs help." The medics came right away they took at both of them helping them back to the station. By this time Sami was able to get lose and ran to the medics station hoping everything would be ok.

"Look help her first she needs to more then me." Riley started to wake up she was bleeding from her she was dropped on her head. She looked confused at everything was going on. When Riley saw Sami she threw her arms around him holding him tight.

"What happened why I am here?"

"AJ did the styles clash on you on the steel steps you knocked out cold but I rescued you. I need to you tell me something?"

"What is it?"

"What happened when I was won the WHC?"

"I was told to lie down so you could pin me. It was a set up." Simon looked at Riley in shock he couldn't believe what she just said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon risks everything to prove to Ellie who is strong one even if it means it's his last. one night when Ellie take her anger and her power she learns the consequences to her actions and the face the aftermath. when everything fall apart what will Ellie when she thinks she my have lost the people that mean the world to her

Smackdown

Riley didn't show up she was still recovering from her fight. Everyone was thinking Ellie was gonna start of the show but instead it was match with AJ in it. In the middle of the show Renee caught up with Ellie she seemed like she didn't want to be bothered.

"Can I get your thought on your match tonight?"

"After tonight you won't see Simon. I'm gonna make him sorry he crossed me. He can barely walk or stand so I'm sure that I'm gonna win." Ellie walked to into Sami locker room he wondered why she was there.

"What is it mama."

"You better not interfere in my match to help your friend."

"I won't." Ellie walked to back to her locker room she had a mic with her she was gonna do a video feed.

"Simon's gonna be a TLC falls count anywhere match. You wanna get out this if this too much for you.

The match

Ellie came to the ring first she was all alone she told them to stay back.

"Coming to the ring for long island Ellie." Simon came down the ramp with crutches he looked he could barely walk.

"Coming to the ring from England Simon." He put the crutches on the floor he tried to stand when he was in the ring he slapped Ellie down she got up pushing him hard on the ground. He kicked her hard in the stomach. Ellie got some glass breaking over his head Simon picked up the glass digging into forehead they were both bleeding. By this time he was back on his feet he went to get a chair hitting her but she grabbed it hitting his knee a couple of time he screamed in pain. He kicked the chair in her face she fell hitting the ring post hard she seemed out of it. He got out of the ring he got a ladder putting in the middle of the ring.

"Get up bitch." He slammed her head into the ladder you could see blood. She got on the top of the ladder jumping off on his knee. Ellie took Simon to the top of rope throwing out of the ring he looked like he was out cold. Ellie got of the ring going to the announce table pulling it apart going after him. Simon kicked her in the face he took by the hair powerbombing her in the announce table. He took a table setting it up with glass, thumbtacks he was gonna put her through it but Ellie was able surprise attack him putting him through the table. He had glass and thumb tacks sticking out of his back. Simon grabbed her hair he slammed her hard on the ramp it didn't seem to faze her. She slammed him hard on the ramp he got up walking around all dizzy. When they to the top of the ramp Simon took Ellie to the top of the ladder pushing her off her fell off hitting her head. He got down opening of table putting a sheet of glass on it he put on her on it Simon got on the monitor jumping off onto her. He got the pin he grabbed a mic getting her face.

"Who's weak now bitch. I beat you and you thought I would lose. " Simon went to walk away but fell grabbing his knee he looked he was so much pain. Sami came out he helped Simon up the ramp. Ellie got up shortly after she went to get changed she went to get Sami after the show went off.

"Let's go home. Simon you're coming home with us."

"I'll help him to the truck ma we'll meet you there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're one of the best wrestlers I've seen in awhile. You're definitely gonna be big." Ellie fixed the sofa so he could sleep and put his knee up Ellie and Sami helped Simon to the sofa.

"Hope you can sleep. Tomorrow we'll go the hospital."

"Thank you so much the next morning Sami got up to make breakfast and lunch for siblings. Around 8 everyone came down for breakfast."

"Simon I want you to meet Deana, Jon Jr and Caitlin and Joseph."

"Nice to meet you. Jon you look just like your father."

"Thank you. People call me Johnny."

"Where's Jon at?"

"Still sleeping he didn't any sleep because one of his episodes. After breakfast and Sami brings them to school we'll go." When they got the hospital they Simon that hurt his ACL and need to surgery it would next a year to get better. When Simon heard he looked like he wanted to cry.

"I just started now I could lost it all. I'm scared."

"I'm here for you. Everything will be ok and in a year you'll be back better than ever."

"Thank you. You're the bet. I'm glad we're friends." They got him ready to the surgery before wheeling him out Ellie went back to home to make sure Jon was ok and Sami stayed. 

Raw

Ellie looked super pissed that meant everyone knew to kept there distance. Ellie saw her son Sami giving him an evil look he knew she had something planned for him. Her theme played she made her to the ring she had a mic in her hand.

"Sami thought it would be ok to beat me last night. That belt should be mine. The main event will be Sami Callihan vs Sami Moxley this time you won't be so lucky." She started to laugh you could see the anger in her eyes. She went to her locker room kicking everyone out except for Sami C.

"I want you to teach him a lesson that means don't go easy on him. He'll be sorry."

"Are you sure?

"Did I stutter? Don't cross me Callihan."

"I won't let you down."

"Better not."

Right before the main event the ring seemed unsteady but it looked fine to her so the match went on. The main event started with Sami C. showing Moxley who was the boss but that didn't last. Ellie was watching the whole thing from her locker room hoping Sami did what she told him to do. In the middle of the match the guys went on the ropes that when the ropes snapped. One the hooks for the rings went into Sami Moxley's back another hit him the head. The ring collapsed you could see lots of blood the guys just lay there. Ellie's heart broke she ran to the ring when she saw the pool the blood she worried. The medics came down the ramp with two stretchers Sami Moxley seemed wake up a little but Sami C. just lay there.

"How do you feel Mr. Moxley?" Before he could answer he passed back out Ellie tried real hard not to cry but couldn't hold it in. She went back to her locker room because she couldn't stand there and watch it anymore. She heard the ambulance sirens and them leaving this is all my fault. Please god let them be ok. Ellie thought to herself. Ellie ran to her brother breaking down Zack just held her tight.

"Let's get Sami's and your stuff them we'll go to the hospital. Don't worry everything will be ok. The commentators wanted to talk her but it wasn't the right time. The whole ride to the hospital she hoped they be ok she knew her son would be because he was a fighter. She got there going to the front desk she was nervous and scared.

"I'm looking so Sami Callihan Good's room."

"Are you family?"

"His mom please tell me is he ok"

"He's in surgery for his back he needed 20 stitches in his head but he could fine."

"Can tell if Samuel Johnson is ok he was brought in with my son. I'm his sister."

"He hit his head pretty badly and still hasn't woken up but you can see him. He's in 288 and your son will be 300." She went to see Sami first since her son was still in surgery she walked in he was just lying there his arm bandaged up and was hooked to an IV.

"I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen. I love you so much I can't lose you. Please wake up Sami need you." She felt something grab her hand he looked at her like he was confused.

"What doing on here? Why are you here?"

"You hit your head in a match. Sami I'm your sister I'll be your side when things go wrong."

"Sami? Is that you?" it broke her heart that he didn't know who she was.

"Your Sami and I'm Ellie please don't do this me."

'I'm sorry."

"Look I have to go check on my son." She left the room bursting into tears feeling like her heart hurt even more. She went into Sami's room he was awake but he was wearing a brace.

"I'm glad you're here mom don't worry I'm ok."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." The doctor came to check on him she knew that Ellie was his mom.

"You must name Mrs. Good his mom. Samuel tore a muscle in his back he has to wear this brace for a month."

"It's Sami. When can he go home?"

"Tomorrow." After everything Ellie time off to be with her son leaving Aj n Kevin charge.

A week later

Ellie got a knock at the door it was Sami when he hugged her she knew something was ok and back to normal.

"Baby girl sorry for what happened in the hospital. I can't believe I forget who you were. How could forget you because you mean the world to me. I hope I didn't hurt too much."

'"I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad to see your back to normal. I love you Sami."

"I love you too Ellie. Ellie returned and everything was different she changed her them and the way she dressed. Everyone knew that she now a different person.


End file.
